The blue rose
by 1000stars-in-her-eyes
Summary: The frail prince of Jotunheim is handed over to Asgard when Laufey passes away. Can the young Thor win the heart of his spouse? Thorki/Thunderfrost, arranged marriage, some Jotun Loki
1. Prologue

A/N-Greetings everybody! Okay, just a few points I'd like to mention…

This is an arranged marriage fic, where Laufey is not all evil, and he decides to hand over his fragile prince to Asgard before passing away. Therefore we also get to see some Jotun Loki, and oh, Thor gets to be Loki's first. First one to kiss him, first one to bed him, and his first love, because Loki had always been caged in his palace in the name of protection. And also, everyone is miss goody-two shoes and nobody is mean (like Laufey and all, because _c'mon! _)_, _and _everything will be beautiful and nothing will hurt. _I'm sorry, I just have so many feels!

If I have other warnings, I'd mention them in the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

The Ice King lay on his bed, closing his eyes. It was difficult breathing now.

"Laufey."

He heard a soft whisper, and immediately opened his eyes. He met the concerned eyes of the All-father.

"All-father." He tried to sit up, to pay his respects to the Sovereign of Asgard, against the protests of his wife. That only resulted in him coughing violently, and all the servants around paused, worried for their king.

"Stop. Don't get up." Odin ushered him, sitting on his bed.

"Apologies that I could not present myself before you," Laufey said when his breathing relaxed. "I was getting cold feet, Sire." He let out a broken smile to his friend, pointing at his viridian body.

"Hush. I'm here. What is it you want?" The All-father asked, knowing that his friend did not have much to live. Laufey asked his queen and all the royal staff to leave them alone.

"My son." He said once the frozen chambers were vacant.

"Helbindi is going to become a great king, and a great ruler, just like you." Odin assured.

"Its not him that I worry for." Laufey smiled.

"Loki." The king of Asgard nodded.

"All-father. You know how I've kept him away from the world all these centuries. He's fragile. He's delicate. Born a frost giant, but with the proportions of a Midgardian. He has nothing but his magic to defend himself. And if I were to leave him alone he'd surely-" Laufey broke into another fit, leaving his words incomplete.

"You don't have to say another word. He's mine now." Odin assured him as the Queen and a few healers rushed in.

The Jotun King let out one last smile of relief, and closed his eyes. The ceasing of the rise and fall of his chest was almost undetectable. The All-father stood up, and tapped his scepter on the frozen ground. Immediately a golden aura wrapped around the deceased king.

The entire room was silent except for the wailing of the queen.

Outside a cold snowstorm broke out.


	2. Chapter 1

Asgard was a beautiful place. Everything seemed to be made of flawless gold. The royal palace shone like the sun, even in the dark night.

Loki scanned the panorama with his scarlet eyes, the several thousand stars catching his eyes. The skies of Jotunheim were always covered with storm clouds; Loki had never seen the constellations before. Standing on the edge of the BiFrost, he was awestruck with all twinkling orbs that surrounded him from all sides. He wanted to find out more about them.

"My Prince." Heimdel, the Gatekeeper greeted him. "The chariots are ready."

Loki nodded. He got into the vehicle, and his escorts joined him. Curiosity took over, and he couldn't help but peer out through the dark curtains and adore the clear skies and the dazzling cities.

"Brother." Helbindi's voice interrupted him. Loki looked back at his brother, the new king of Jotunheim. He was a frost giant by all means. The dangerous scarlet eyes, the crystal blue skin, the sacred markings, the proportions, and the air around him; everything. He truly deserved to succeed his Father.

Unlike himself, Loki thought.

"Everything will be okay." His brother assured. "And if not, you tell me. You know what happens next." He whispered, threat lacing his voice.

Loki nodded. He knew his brother was very protective of him. Just like father. Loki loathed Fortune. Had his size not been his weakness, he wouldn't be treated like he was so frail! He could defend himself! But of course, no one believed that.

And that's why he was here. In Asgard. Lady Fate was playing a cruel game with his life. He had been trying to convince his father all his life that he could take care of himself. But the King had different proposals in his mind. Of course he did not want to disobey his king's orders, his father's dying wish.

And therefore he found himself being accompanied to the royal palace of Asgard, rumored to be made of pure gold from earthen elves of the deep. His heart hammered loudly in his chest. How he missed the stormy clouds of his home! He would give away anything to be in the tempest!

He had heard of the Æsir's cruelty. How they worshipped strength and beauty over wisdom and knowledge. How they liked to dive into the irrationality of mead to celebrate; how they lost control. They were loud and expressive. He was nothing like that. He knew he did not, _could_ not belong here.

The chariot stopped.

He decided to run away, use his sorcery for his defense. His fingertips glowed with silver sparks.

He could hear the crowd cheer outside.

A few unspoken words of magic, and he could be free forever! So what if this raged the Asgardians and they triggered a war? Helbindi could manage that, right?

The charioteer pulled away the curtains, and bright light blinded the Jotun princes. Helbindi got out first. He then leaned back in, and put out a hand for his brother.

_His father's dying wish._

He could not break his family's trust, the All-father's faith. The queen would succumb to grief if he disappeared right now. He represented the glory of Jotunheim right now, adorned with the kingdom's most precious jewels, and the rarest garments of his realm. He could not disgrace his kingdom's name.

Loki took his brother's hand and stepped out, and a huge cheering welcomed him to Asgard.

The atmosphere dazzled with silver and gold. They were in the King's open-air court. A huge crowd, preferably the whole of Asgard, had gathered to watch the ceremony. Slowly, but steadily, Loki moved to the King, accompanied by his brother in the front, and two Jotun soldiers behind him. The All-father stood up to greet the foreign princes. The crowd roared with each step, and Loki found himself dazed.

The place was uncomfortable, too many eyes watching him. Back at home, he never interacted with anyone but the royal family and a few of the royal chamberlains. Everything was dimmed to perfection; but Asgard shone like the brightest nebula. It was burning his eyes.

And his heart.

He dared to look up, and his eyes met the brightest set of golden eyes, looking at him from beside the King, far on the other side of the room. And for a few moments, the loud noise, the scorching brightness, the uncomfortable moist heat in the atmosphere, the overexposed skies; _everything_ seemed to fade into the tranquility of the flawless gold in those eyes, sparkling brighter than the stars which had first captured Loki's eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

"_They say only the warmth of pure love can thaw a frozen heart." Fandral had said that one day, and the rest of the Warriors and Lady Sif had laughed out heartily. Even Thor couldn't stop his laugh; only someone like Fandral could say something delusional like that, even if the warrior declared that it was out of the oldest books in the Royal Library._

"_Laugh as you might, but if one of our travels to Jotunheim leads me to a Jotun Princess, I'm going to win her heart and become the next Jotun King. How does that sound?" Fandral declared._

_Thor wasn't sure if Fandral was serious or just messing around. How would Fandral handle a giantess? Thor preferred his partners to be smaller than him, delicate enough for him to pick them in his arms and manhandle them. Someone who would let Thor take control. But at the same time, not entirely submissive, someone who would take pleasure themselves, not just please the prince of Asgard. That's what he had been getting all his life; partners just out there to satisfy him, the to-be king of Asgard. Nobody objected to anything he said, they simply endured whatever he wanted_

_Too many expectations, eh? But he was the mighty Thor; he would find out his soul-mate, wherever she, or he, was hiding. His friends' voices broke him out of his thoughts._

"_Then we will dance and celebrate your marriage. Only if we don't freeze to our deaths with her cold stare." Sif commented. "Or yours, when you turn Jotun" she added when Fandral gave her a death stare._

"_Aye, and we will visit you whenever our kitchens run out of ice." Volstagg added._

"_But, are you sure you would not burn at her touch, as the legend says?" Thor asked. He had never seen a Frost Giant, but he had heard legends. One of them said that their blue skin was so icy that the cold burned the flesh of an Asgardian at the slightest touch._

"_Poor Fandral." Hogan said. "Never getting to bed his queen."_

_Fandral had pretty much stopped talking about getting a Jotun Princess after that._

_Thor joined others and laughed out, but honestly speaking, he hoped that he never got to face a frost giant outside the battlefield._

And yet, here he stood, beside his Father's throne, waiting for his to-be spouse, who was a _Frost Giant_ of all the vibrant species out there. There was an uncomfortable heat in the atmosphere, the rains had not graced the Asgardians for quite a while, and the temperature was really starting to bother everyone, even the royalties. But tonight, people were not paying attention to the weather, even though it was turning very irritating. The whole of Asgard was decorated, adorned with sparkling jewels, and golden trimmings, sparkling in the tussling flames. He could hear the excited murmurings of his people, waiting for their new prince. He looked at his mother, far on the other side of the podium. Of course she tried to hide it, but Thor could see the excitement leaping in her eyes. He turned to the Warriors three and Lady Sif at the steps; they had looks of assurance in their eyes. Of course, they were not about to marry a frost giant!

"_But Father. He's a frost giant." Thor had objected._

"_A very special one, Thor. And he is my responsibility now, he is ours. He will be yours; I want you to take good care of him. Could I not expect that from the future king of Asgard?" All-Father replied._

_And Thor did not question his King further._

Thor was worried. What did his to-be husband look like? Surely he would be just as big as the rest of the Jotuns, eyes just as mean, body just as tattered, and the Aesir prince would be shadowed by his proportions. Would his heart be as cold as his planet? Would he look at Thor with his blood-red eyes, as if the Asgardian had captured him? Caged him? Would he hate the Prince of Asgard? Detest him? Would there be any love-making? A couple without love-making? _How would Thor bed his spouse if he couldn't even touch him?_

Would the Prince of Jotunheim just be a responsibility, a burden to him, for the rest of Eternity?

The chariot arrived, and the crowd cheered, barely able to control their anticipation for their guests. The chariot itself was decorated with dark jewels, black pearls, and with curtains with the color of the darkest tempest, that blocked the view of his prince. It was large, fit to be the containment of giants. A few Jotun soldiers followed the vehicle on foot, and Thor couldn't help but stare at their bodies. They were big, menacing, bloody eyes void of all emotions. They looked brutal enough to snap an Asgardian's body into two, with _just_ their bare hands.

Thor swallowed, and braced himself when the charioteer pulled away the curtains.

The being that got out was just like the rest of them. Cerulean body, markings that silently talked of secrets and legends, a big and looming frame, and his face set to be annulled of any sentiments.

Oh Valhalla, I'm going to take _this _man as my husband? Thor's heart sank.

"That is Helbindi, the present king of Jotunheim," Odin said, standing up to greet his guests, as Helbindi nodded in their direction. The All-Father barely controlled his smile at the '_oh'_ Thor let out.

But what else could he expect; surely his fiancée would be just as horrid looking, if not more, since the princes were blood-related after all.

The Jotun King leaned back into the chariot to escort his brother.

What Thor saw, he could not believe his eyes.

(And alright, maybe it was his doing- the lightning that tore across the sky. _What?_ He was surprised, okay?)

The hand in Helbindi's large palm was petite and slender, Thor noticed, as a cool wind kissed his face. Two lean legs appeared out from behind the curtains, and _by the name of the Holy Yggsdrasil, _they did belong to the most incredible frost giant, (if he was one,) that Thor ever seen.

The Jotun prince was slender and gorgeous, with an enigmatic azure shade for his skin, and the same sacred markings carved on distinct places in his body. He had midnight hair, pulled back and decorated with pearls of the pure white, and just a single lock had been able to break free, caressing his delicate face in the light breeze that had suddenly started blowing. He had scarlet eyes, and somehow they reminded Thor more of rubies than of blood. Those eyes were nervous, bewildered, and yet, the Ice Prince walked with the air of a King, his posture graceful, even though his eyes spoke of his under-confidence. He was ornamented with wild decorations; jewels with colors Thor had never seen before, feathers of birds Thor had never heard of, fur of foreign creatures wrapped around his waist, a midnight cerulean cloak around his shoulders, falling down like a cascade behind him. Maybe Thor was just imagining things, but it felt like the breeze did pick up momentum with each of his steps.

He barely had the proportions of a Midgardian, and walking like this, sheltered by his huge brother in the front and two equally large Jotuns behind him, he looked more fragile and more delicate than before. His skin glistened with the golden flames around the path, and he looked like glass, crystalline, and almost _breakable. Like a single blue rose, _the thought came to Thor's mind, _obscured in a bed of thorns._

Thor's heart skipped a bit, and as if on cue, the Prince looked up to him. A light snowfall broke out as soon as their eyes met. It was the first snowstorm in Asgard after a millennia.


	4. Chapter 3

"He's stunning," Fandral whispered to the others, who instantly agreed.

"But he's small." Volstagg added.

"Hush!" Sif interrupted. "Look, it's snowing!" She looked up at the sky, from where little white snowflakes floated down. "It hasn't snowed in _years_!" She turned to the others, excitement in her voice.

"Do you think-" Hogun hesitated before saying, it _did _sound ridiculous, but he had to voice his thought. "You think this is happening because of the prince's arrival?"

"You mean the smaller one?" Volstagg asked. The Jotun king, Helbindi had visited Asgard a few times before, for all the discussions regarding the marriage, but the hot, scorching weather had refused to give up. And tonight, the younger prince had simply set his foot on Asgardian lands, and the foul weather had backed away, welcoming him with a pleasant snowfall.

"Maybe." Sif wasn't sure. But it could be possible.

"So the young prince is the harbinger of pleasant weather, here to rid us of the heat?" Fandral grinned. "I like him already."

The Lady and the Warriors were not the only ones pleased with the cool weather. The arrival of the younger Prince was a lovely treat to all of the Asgardians as well. The snowing had already impressed everybody; the uncomfortable heat fading away under his charms and grace. He was dazzling, his beauty winning the hearts of all the people.

The crowd cheered with each step he took, children on fathers' shoulders to get a better view, young maidens just as dazzled with all the exotic jewels and garments.

But Loki did not see anyone of them. His eyes were glued to the golden prince of Asgard. There was something different about him. Even if he were standing in the crowd, Loki would recognize him as the All-father's first born. His golden locks, his sun kissed skin, celestial blue eyes that seemed to expand into_ eternity_ as Loki stepped closer and closer to him; they all called out to him in a different octave. Soon, they were so close that the Jotun prince could not stand the intensity with which the Aesir was looking at him.

Nobody had done that before.

He looked away, a strange warmth rising in his cheeks, hiding behind Helbindi. For once in his life, he was thankful that he was smaller than his brother.

"Thor." Frigga whispered from behind the golden prince. "Close your mouth, honey. This look doesn't suit a prince." Thor immediately shut his mouth. Had he really been staring at the Jotun prince with his mouth open all the time?

He looked up to his to-be husband again, who had disappeared behind the Jotun king. But before he could relish in the exotic beauty again, he realized how fast everything was happening. The Jotuns had already approached the royal podium and they were facing him, Helbindi first, Loki behind him, and the two guards at the steps, on opposite to the Warriors. The All-Father and Queen Frigga stood in front of him, welcoming the guests.

And soon, the grooms were asked to step forward.

Thor breathed in audibly when he faced the Jotun prince so close. This close, he could _feel_ the silkiness of the raven hair, the delicacy in the detailed markings on his body, the cool that radiated off the azure skin, the light from the flames that caught in the jewels of his elegant headdress and reflected off in Thor's face. He had a sudden urge to run a hand down the cerulean skin, and he almost did that. But then he remembered the burning touch legend, and stopped himself. _(And he also remembered that he was facing so many guests out there! What would they think?)_

All this while, the matrimonial rituals were being performed, but Thor's mind refused to pay attention. He was busy trying to somehow catch the attention of his prince, who refused to look at him. He would look at a_nywhere _but him, and this was really troubling Thor now.

"And now, you secure this alliance with a kiss."

"Wha-?" Thor was not sure if he had heard correctly. Did the All-Father really ask him to kiss the Jotun? Wont he get burned if he did that?

"Don't worry, My Prince." Helbindi laughed at the confusion on Thor's face, and decided to clear all doubts. "Our young prince here is a powerful sorcerer; with his enchantment you can endure a Jotun's touch," he whispered, keeping his voice low enough for only Thor to hear.

Thor looked at the Jotun King, and then at Loki again. There were faint lines painting his cheeks, and _by Valhalla!_ Could Jotuns really blush?

But, could the devil speak the truth? Slowly, Thor raised his hand, bringing it close to the azure skin. Just a moment of hesitation, but the downy skin was too tempting to let go. Thor's fingers cast a ghostly caress along the delicate jawline, before he gently held Loki's chin between his fingers.

And then he gently bent in to kiss his husband.


	5. Chapter 4

Loki was distinctly aware that he was being scrutinized by Thor's gaze. Standing in front of him, at arm's length apart, he just _couldn't _lift up his eyes. And then the All-Father asked them to kiss.

Thor had looked at his father as if he was being asked to strip down in front of the crowd. Loki pretty much had the same expression (even though he wasn't wearing too many garments, and stripping there would mean only to remove the fur around his waist and his cloak, not that he was proposing to do so). And then Helbindi explained that Thor could touch Loki, it wouldn't harm him, and that's when Loki realized that the two grooms had two _very _different reasons to be surprised. _Of course._

And then maybe, his brother had said just a bit too much about his _great sorcery_, and really it wasn't anything; Loki just had to concentrate and renew his enchantment once in a while and his skin wouldn't burn any Aesir. But then Thor had looked at Loki with amazement and maybe _pride_ in his eyes, and _there_- Loki felt that unfamiliar heat on his face again, spreading over his nose and down to his neck.

But before his mind to proceed any further, Thor closed in on him, and he was so _close, _and he raised his hand and it trailed along Loki's face, but all Loki could think was _close, close, __**so **__close!_ And then he touched him. Thor was the first person to touch him besides his parents and brother. And his touch was so different; their bodies at different temperatures. The bronze skin was not as smooth as that of a Jotun's, it was rough and calloused, and yet, the touch was refreshing and electrifying, sending a current down his entire body, like it was made of pure lightning and thunder.

But then everything was happening so _fast!_ He felt Thor incline his face, and then he was leaning in, and his face was so close, and _Valhalla! _His eyes were so _blue _that Loki felt his mind turn off. But then there was this breath on his lips and Loki realized what was happening, and he gasped and backed away, breaking his contact with Thor.

"Aye Thor! He's a shy one!"

He heard someone call out from down the stairs. And soon a smacking noise and an "_Ow!_" with the same voice, followed by a chorus of laughter from the audience, but he could barely pay attention. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest, and he had this strange- this _feeling_ bubbling in his chest.

Thor took another step closer to him, and Loki's hands automatically ascended to defend himself. But Thor took the opportunity to grab him by the waist, and Loki felt that his heart would leap out of his mouth. He bit his lip in, trying to hide them from being kissed. Loki felt trapped, and immediately wanted to run away. But Thor had a tight grip on him, and his hand was _hot_ on his cold waist, and he had such nice and kind eyes, that Loki immediately stopped squirming when Thor simply s_ssh_'ed him.

_You have to do it for Jotunheim. For your father! _Loki immediately scolded himself. How could he act like this? What happened to his usual self-control? Couldn't he bear one kiss for his family?

But.

_This would be my first kiss._

Though he never had one, Loki knew what a kiss was; he did read all sorts of novels and novellas. He had always dreamt of his first kiss. Always had wanted to share it with his one true love. But he was getting one now, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. _But its too late to back away now._ He wanted to get out of this mess. But he didn't want to let his kingdom down. He just- he wasn't sure what he wanted.

He felt Thor's free hand on his shoulder, and then Thor leaned in. Loki closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, the touch. But then he felt a soft breath on his ear.

"Is this your first, my prince?" Thor whispered, his tone low. Loki opened his eyes. He really hadn't expected the Asgardian to understand. His eyes were still wide when Thor straightened back. It was when Thor tilted his head that Loki remembered that he was asked something, and he nodded, heart still hammering loudly in his chest.

"Relax," Thor whispered, giving him a bright grin, "it'll be fine." Loki saw the genuine smile on his face, and that was the last thing he saw before he nodded and closed his eyes.

Gently, Thor dragged Loki closer by the waist, and his other hand pulled up to cup his face.

"Ready?" He whispered, lips merely breaths apart, and Loki nodded again.

And then Thor kissed him.

The whole court burst into cheers, clapping and applauding and laughing. But Loki was unaware of everything around him, he only felt the few hot touches caressing his body; one on his waist, the other on his face, and his lips- caressed by another set. This feel on his lips was hot, and _soft_ and foreign and yet delightful at the same time. It felt wonderful, and Loki felt like Thor might have pulled away too soon.

He opened his eyes when he felt the loss of heat as Thor pulled away. He slowly raised his hand and touched his lips, face getting hotter- so hot that he felt that his icy body would melt away.

Everything that followed went by in a haze, the All-Father finally declared them together. Thor turned to the crowd and flashed a bright smile, waving back to all those subjects who waved at him. Loki followed him, and turned to face the crowd, but everything was too bright for him to handle, and he simply stood beside his _husband_. There were people congratulating them, cheering from below the podium, his brother, his new family, gathering around him, but all he could feel, was the slightest tingling in his lips, and his fingertips touching his husband's, igniting small sparks within in his heart.

* * *

A/N-People, people! Time for a long author's note!

First of all, let me tell you how much I love you all! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! _Trust me, if I could, I'd marry each one of you! _(I know, I know, this is too much…*pervy grin*) I really, heartily express my gratitude to all those who left compliments, including the guests, and dear _skydancer2ooo, _I really love your comments, the way you really write down all that you're thinking! ^_^ They make me squee!

I know this was a small chapter, but _c'mon_! I'm uploading two chapters in one day (even though its after midnight here), and I just couldn't help but write something fluffy, because fluff! You know how we go- _Its so fluffy I could die? _And just to warn you all, the oncoming chapters are gonna be more romantic and more _fluffy_.

I'm a really lazy person, and the bitter truth is, I just finished my mid-terms, and my "amazing" performance shattered all my dreams of topping my class. (I am going to fail math. _Fail. Math._ I cant- I just don't- _FAIL. MATH. _You _cant_ top your class if you _fail math._) So I apologize beforehand for the oncoming sporadic uploads, they are going to be really untimed and stuff, but please, _please _bear with me; I have some _wonderful _things planned for all of you to enjoy.

Please continue to send me all your love, (you just don't realize how _alive _I'm feeling at twelve at night, do you? _Do you?_) I love you all, have I mentioned that before? Okay, I need sleep, I'll shut up now. *insert pathetic grin here*

Love,

1000stars-in-her-eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- all right everyone! A long chapter after a long time!

* * *

After receiving the well-wishes from the royal families, the newly-wed couple ascended the stairs to greet the crowd. The first ones to greet them were, _obviously_, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. They could barely control their excitement to converse with the Jotun prince. He was, after all, an exotic being from a very far off land, and now he was Thor's. This meant that they could freely talk to him about anything they wanted!

"My Prince!" Fandral bowed, the others following on cue. He had this –dorky grin on his face, Thor noticed. The Asgardian prince took the pleasure of introducing his very best friends to his husband.

"These are the Warriors Three, the finest soldiers in all of Asgard," he said proudly. "This is Fandral," he gestured to a smiling blonde. "A pleasure to meet you, my prince," Fandral said.

Loki noticed that it was the same voice- the one who declared that Loki was _a shy one_, and got hit for it nonetheless. So this Fandral, he was an expressive one, he noted.

"This is Volstagg." Thor pointed to a _big _man, with endless supply of facial hair. Volstagg nodded, with a small smile on his face. "Hogun," Thor called out a smaller man, with small eyes, which seemed just as sharp as his face.

"And this is Lady Sif." He introduced a young woman, gorgeous, and yet, with the fierce eyes of a huntress. She bowed down, eyes gleaming with confidence.

So these were the ones closest to Thor, Loki thought, noticing the smile in each of their eyes. The _Warriors._ Even the Lady; she had this toughness in her body, which could not be ignored. She did not walk with the grace of a lady, but with the confidence of a warrior. _Tch,_ Loki thought, _brawns over brains._ He would _never _fit in this place.

"Thor!" It was the Queen's voice, if Loki was not wrong. Everyone in the small group turned towards the direction of the voice, and saw the Queen call out to the Asgardian Prince. "Thor, would you please come over here for a moment?"

Thor nodded, and then turned back to his friends. "Excuse me, Warriors." He was about to leave, when he saw Loki's face. True, that Thor, too, was a stranger to him, but there was this familiarity with him, this private _bond _that the kiss had created. And leaving him alone, in this crowd full of strangers, without his brother, without _anyone_ he knew, this sounded like ahorribleidea, and this reflected in Loki's eyes. He was never a socialite; he never liked mingling in particular. This sounded_ more_ than a horrible idea.

"Don't worry." Thor suddenly leaned in to his ears, whispering his words, as he did not want others to see that Loki was worried. He did not want anyone to know about his husband's weakness, be it any sort. "You'll be alright. They'd take great care of you," Thor said, and leaned back, a gorgeous smile on his face. Loki looked at him and nodded. Thor gave one knowing look to his friends, and then he sprinted off to his mother.

"So-" Fandral barely controlled his excitement. "My Prince! How do you like Asgard?" He asked, stepping close. "Jotunheim is different, right? The weather must be- cold and snowy? Everything, there- your life styles, must be very different, right?"

But before Loki could even think about it, Volstagg interrupted. "I know this must be a bit absurd if I ask," he said, shyly, "but I'm really hungry. And that's why, I wanted to know, how's the food there? The cuisine must be very different, is it not?"

"Ah! Forget about the cuisine!" Lady Sif cut him in, pushing him back. "The weapons. I've heard of the extraordinary weapons carved out of the very ice you live in. Is it true? Do the Jotuns really use them?" She had a wild excitement in her eyes.

"My Lady," the one called Hogun called out. "Relax and let the Prince answer." He looked at the Ice Prince. "You are a sorcerer, if I recall correctly. So you must know a lot of enchantments, right? Will you grace us with a demonstration? Just one, please?"

Loki leaned away from the group. _By Valhalla! _They did talk a lot! Did everyone on Asgard always talk so much?

"My Prince." Fandral said, again stepping closer to him. "Do you talk not?"

Everyone in the group suddenly stopped. Loki looked at their faces, confusion slowly dawning over.

"Aye. That's enough for one night." Thor suddenly cut in, relieving Loki of all the questions unanswered. "But-" Volstagg tried to reason, but Thor pulled away his spouse before anyone else could comment any further.

Frigga had called Thor to introduce him to an old friend of hers. Thor smiled, gently greeting the respected guest. At other times, he would have gladly entertained his mother's guests. But tonight, he could help but look out for his Jotun prince from the corner of his eye. He noticed the warriors, excitement in their gestures, walking in on Loki, one word after another. And the young prince simply looked at them, eyes moving from face to face.

That's when Thor decided to help his husband, and he excused himself from his mother's company. But by the time he approached the group, he heard Fandral asking his latest question.

_Do you talk not?_

Even though Thor had pulled away Loki from the group, the question had started to bug him. True, he hadn't heard his prince say a single word since his arrival. Did he really talk not? But if that were true, the Jotun King would surely have informed them earlier, right? He thought of asking it directly to his spouse, but it would be rude, questioning him like this, would it not?

The whole court was suddenly silenced by the All-Father, tapping his scepter once, twice on the ground. "And now, my dear guests," he declared. "For the first dance of the night; I would the newly united pair to lead off the night." He turned to the pair, along with all the eyes in the court. Thor gently nodded at his father, and turned to Loki.

_Oh dear, no._ Loki's face crumpled up with anxiety. Dancing? That was the last thing he knew. He never learnt dancing; all that he knew about dancing was from his books. Dance; people danced to celebrate; couples danced to express their love, in the form of an art, just like singing.

But, how would he get himself out of this mess? He could not refuse the All-Father, he could not say no to the traditions of Asgard. He would-

"Do you dance, prince?" Thor's voice was low, his face close to Loki's. Loki softly shook his head. "Follow my cue," Thor said with an assuring smile, putting his hand forward for Loki to take it. _You can endure this_, Loki thought, taking his hand, because Thor just had beautiful, _trustworthy_ eyes, and Loki just could not ignore them. Although with Thor's hand on his waist; even if this was happening for the second time in the same night, Loki's breathing hiked its pitch.

It was not _that_ difficult, this dancing thing, when Loki finally concentrated on the dancing instead of the hand, hot on his waist, which was _very _distracting by the way. Moving along with the music, small tender steps. Just like the law of Nature, it had a pattern, it was recurrent; a fixed number of steps, and the couple turned, swaying from one end of the ballroom, to the other. And Loki was a fast learner, with strong concentration; the perks of being a reader.

It wasn't that _bad_ either. Loki particularly liked one posture, where the two of them held out their palms forward, and joined them, flattening them out. Referring to their palms as the locus of contact, they turned around in a circle, their eyes making contact for a long moment. It was beautiful; the whole room spinning, just the two sapphire eyes static, looking into his own, with delight and contentment. Loki looked at where they held their hands together; it was as if it was a link, joining both of their hearts together.

_Both of their hearts? _What was he thinking? Where did that come from?

Slowly, after the first song ended, all the couples present in the ballroom joined in, as per the Asgardian ritual. The royal pair relaxed, simply moving with the beat of the piano and cellos rather than dancing.

"Do you talk not?" Thor blurted out before he could stop himself. Loki simply stared at him, his eyes calculating. But then the Thunderer gained his senses, and tried to reform his question. "Apologies for my bluntness. Everything is fine even if you don't talk. I just… I wanted to know," he explained.

Loki smiled, he couldn't help himself. Thor sure was a curious one, and just like all the other Asgardians, he was expressive; he did talk quiet a lot. He raised his eyebrows, amused at the look on Thor's face, and nodded.

"So, you do talk?" Thor confirmed. Loki gave another nod. "Oh." Thor nodded. Well, at least his husband was communicative. Why did he not talk, Thor knew not. When would he talk, Thor wasn't sure either, but for right now, he felt contended.

* * *

"They are beautiful, are they not?" Fandral asked, sipping exotic wine in a golden chalice.

"Aye." Volstagg agreed.

"Well, since their fair prince has been claimed, there must be a lot of disappointed maidens tonight." Fandral winked at his friends. "Well, that's when I come in, the handsome lord, single and kind hearted, and everything else they want. Excuse me, Warriors." The young lord excused himself and strutted away towards a group of young ladies admiring the couple.

"You know, I think Fandral is wrong." Hogun said, eyes still on the newly-wed couple. They fit so well together, both of their faces dripping with contentment. They were very different; Thor the bright, golden prince, with dazzling blonde locks like the sun, intense blue eyes of the sky, the bronzed, chiseled body of a warrior and yet, the grace of a prince. And Loki, on the other hand, was a foreign delight, pale cerulean skin, midnight hair, ruby eyes, body slender, meant to suit a sorcerer, a bookworm, and yet, he had that wild charm; something so striking that the Asgardians couldn't put a finger on it. Thor was loud, expressive, and Loki was quiet, his eyes expressing all that his voice did not. Loki was adorned with the rarest accessories than anyone could ever find, and Thor had a glorious charm that made up for the loss of any exterior trilling. And yet, here they were, dancing together, their bodies flushed into one. It was as if they were designed to be together, to complement each other. Like the sun and the moon. Like thunder and lightning. Like day and night. Like light and shadow; so very different, and yet meaningless without each other.

This odd couple dancing together was a pleasant sight to the eyes, and Hogun was pretty sure that tonight, just tonight, the maidens of Asgard would be bedazzled, rather than disappointed. The two princes looked so stunning together that for a moment, the women, and men, would forget all their jealousy and unrequited love stories, and admire them dancing together.

"I think you're right." Volstagg said, eyes following the couple.

* * *

"Loki. Please come here, dear." Frigga called out her son-in-law. Loki nodded, immediately obeying, following the queen into the gardens, a place with more solitude.

"Are you getting comfortable, my child?" She asked, placing a hand on Loki's wrist. The Queen had a beautiful voice, Loki noticed, and it dripped with compassion and kindness. He nodded, and hesitated before placing his free hand on top of the queen's.

"If you need anything, anything at all, feel free to tell me, yes?" She smiled. Loki closed his eyes and gave an obedient nod.

"I don't know if you know about this or not, Loki. But there is an Asgardian tradition we have to obey." She leaned in, choosing her words very carefully. "You _have_ to let Thor touch you tonight." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 6

_You have to let Thor touch you tonight._

Frigga's honey-suckle voice replayed in his head like an overdose of sweetness, too sweet for him to digest. When the Queen first disclosed this "sacred" tradition, Loki almost stumbled back and fell. He looked at the woman with wide, petrified eyes, and the queen simply assured him, giving him words of confidence and wisdom.

_You have to let Thor touch you._

Loki might be untouched, but he was not naïve. He knew what the Queen meant. _Tonight._ Tonight? So shortly? And he didn't have a say in it? Even if it was _his_ body which was going to be defiled?

He hugged his knees, ducking his head in his lap. He was in Thor's -_their _bedroom, sitting on the window frame, one side of his body pressed into the glass. He felt so defeated, he felt the need to cry out of exasperation, and maybe punch somebody in the face, both at the same time.

Maybe he could use an enchantment; create a doppelganger, an illusion? But what if Thor figured out his sorcery? No. The stakes were too high. The Asgardian Prince would be outraged, and the tempest would rain on no one but him. He couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk his life.

But.

How could he let someone take away his chastity like this? He relaxed, leaning onto the wall. He looked out of the window. The snowing had stopped, and the skies had cleared, making way for the billions of stars to peek out and pay their homage to the Aesirs. Loki looked at them, eyes still dazzled. They were so many, so beautiful, and so free. He wanted to have a better look, be closer to them.

_Be free like them._

But then reality hit him, and he realized the gilded prison that was surrounding him, suffocating him.

He didn't want to admit, but he knew he was -afraid. He had read about the brutality men reached at their highest. How rough they could be. And Thor, he looked like a strong man. Loki swallowed; shuddering to even think about how violent Thor could be in bed.

And Loki had never done this before. Would it not hurt? Oh, it would hurt _bad, _so bad, that he might not be able to take it. Would Thor break him apart?

He sighed, longing to go back to his frozen sanctuary. Away to his books, and solitude; where no one would bother him.

The opening of the door broke into his thoughts, and caught his attention. Loki felt his heart beat increase, felt his breathing pick up pace. Oh, Thor was here already.

* * *

Thor stepped into the room, dismissing his chamberlains, and closing the doors. The banquet was finally over, and he was tired, entertaining so many guests. But there was one custom still left to complete. He turned to the room, lit dimly with candles, giving a pious, golden glow to the atmosphere.

He walked deeper into the elegant room, towards where Loki was standing. The Jotun prince was wearing a robe, laced with pure white fur, which exposed his smooth throat, all the way down to the shoulders. His hair was still wet from the shower, and a few drops trickled down onto his collarbones, moving sensually all the way into his robes, obscuring Thor's vision. This part of the room was not lit by the golden flames from the candles, but with the silver moonlight, flowing into the privacy from the windows. Loki seemed to glow in the white shadow, standing beside the windows like this.

Loki must be aware about the Asgardian tradition of laying with one's spouse on the night of the wedding, because he looked away as soon as Thor's eyes met his, a wild blush appearing on his face. Thor could see his chest rising and falling heavily, and he moved closer.

He walked in on Loki till the Jotun prince pushed back into the wall, Thor's body caging him from all sides. The Asgardian flattened his palms on the wall on either side of Loki's head.

"You-" Thor breathed, face merely breaths apart from Loki's. "You're _beautiful,_ my prince," he whispered, kissing the shell of Loki's ear. A flash of lightning lit up the whole room as soon as his lips touched the cool skin. They trailed down the azure throat, all the way down, to the collar bone, leaving tender, butterfly kisses on its way, and a strong thunder colored the silence of the night. He moved to the center of Loki's spine, tongue dipping into the hollow to Loki's throat. He could feel his husband's pulse, going vivid at the moment.

Loki threw his head back, hitting the wall, clenching his eyes shut. This gave Thor an opportunity to kiss all the way up the throat, and trace the delicate jaw line, his lips devouring the exotic taste, hands moving to cup Loki's face. Slowly, his lips found way to their destination, gently touching Loki's, sending a spark down both their bodies.

_Fire. _His body was on fire, Loki knew that. Thor's lips seemed to be made of pure energy, igniting his body with each of the tender touches. He couldn't breathe, everything was so _hot._

Thor felt two palms clenching the robe at his torso, and opened his eyes, moving away from Loki. Something did not feel right.

Loki's body was tensed; a small frown on his face, eyes clenched shut, even if his face was painted scarlet.

"Eyes." Thor said, voice breathless. "Your eyes, open them." He let go of the pale face in his hands, and brought them down to hold his prince by the shoulders. A small shudder travelled down the slender body as soon as Thor touched his skin.

Slowly, very slowly, Loki opened his eyes. He did not look Thor in the eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear the intensity in the sapphire eyes. He wished that Thor would quickly finish the –the mating; it was very difficult to withstand this slow journey. He might have endured the rough coition, but this gentleness, this tenderness; this was as if Thor had planned to take him apart breath by breath. He felt like his knees would give away. Like, his heart would tear a whole in his chest with such hard beating.

But then Thor slipped one finger under his chin and lifted his face up, forcing him to gaze into the blue pools.

With what Thor saw, his eyes narrowed with confusion. Loki's eyes were wild, his cheeks red, and his lips partly open, his breath caressing Thor's lips. But there was this emotion in his eyes, which Thor recognized as fear. Panic.

Why would he- _oh! _Then it hit Thor. Of course. When Thor was the one to steal Loki's first kiss, surely Loki hadn't bedded yet.

Thor moved a step away, and placed his hand on the glass, looking into the sky. A soft rumbling from the clouds filled the silent atmosphere. Thor heaved a sigh, a small smile touching his lips. Then he looked at Loki, who was looking back at him curiously.

"Am I the first one…to touch you like this?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. Loki diverted his eyes, his head bowing with embarrassment. He gave a small nod.

Of course he wasn't ready for this, Thor realized. He could feel that Loki was pushing himself, his body, to Thor. He didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt his prince in any way. Not this way especially. He didn't want to force him into anything.

He wanted their first time to be special, beautiful. He wanted Loki to remember his first as a fantasy, a wild dream, not as a forceful nightmare.

"Not this way," Thor said, and Loki's eyes snapped to his. "We do this when you want to. Is that alright?" He gently asked. Loki however was too surprised to answer.

"Bed yourself, prince. You must be tired from the journey and the banquet." Thor said, gently pulling Loki to the bed. "Today was a hard day, was it not?" He asked, putting out all of the candles one by one. "Sleep, prince," he said, finally slipping into the covers.

Loki stayed awake for a long time, lying very still and listening to Thor's shallow breathing. So Thor did not take him? Why? Was something wrong with him? Maybe it was.

But right now, Loki couldn't bring himself to care. His breathing relaxed, and his heart felt so light! It was, as if a heavy burden had been crushing his soul, and Thor had simply pulled him away from the pressure. But what about the sacred custom? How could Thor break his ancestral rules?

He turned to face his husband, and saw him looking back with bright, piercing eyes that shone, even in the darkness.

"What is it?" Thor asked quietly. Loki shook his head, looking away. But he wanted to ask about what the queen had said, and he looked into his eyes again.

"Are you thinking about the ritual?" Thor asked. Loki was taken aback; could the Aesir prince read minds? But he nodded nonetheless.

"Nah. Worry not." Thor shook his head, carelessness slipping into his voice. "We could break one or two rules, right? No one has to know." He winked.

This small gesture itself did something to Loki. That strange bubbling had returned back to his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling contentment.

Thor looked at him and smiled. Finally he allowed himself to slip into the oblivion of sleep.

After a few moments, Loki opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep; he felt restless. Everything was so new! He couldn't adjust. He couldn't relax enough to let sleep drug his body. He stared at Thor's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling periodically. He looked at the ceiling, the moonlight casting enigmatic shadows on the elegant patterns.

He was tired, but he was edgy as well. This was uncomfortable and distracting.

But then Thor's finger's snaked to his palm, and he entwined them together. Loki wasn't sure whether Thor was awake or not. But some why, his body relaxed. Thor's palm was a calming, warm sensation, and Loki felt that Thor had not held his fingers, but his heart in his grasp.

He closed his eyes, finally letting sleep take over his tired body, and mind.

* * *

A/N- Mwahahahaha! I know, I know, you all must be wondering, _where's the smut? Where's the smut?_ But you have to be patient, just like Thor. Just because I'm eviiiiiiil, and I _love _torturing. Muahahahaha!

No, just kidding. Poor Loki is scared. Give him time to adjust, you pervy stalkers… They will "unite" soon. And it'll be hot. Very hot. Because Thorki.

Thank you all once again for your beautiful reviews. (I still plan on marrying all of you, so if anyone's interested, feel free to tell me.)

Okay fine, I'll go to bed now. Happy mom? -_Its just two at night, and I feel ALIVE- _ ...What, who said that? Teehee.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N- You're gonna kill me after reading this. Okay, enough said. I'm not revealing anything else. *laughs like a maniac and runs away* Oh and to all "very giddy pervs" like _Wing of Darkness:_ thank you for your patience, and all the self smacking you are doing. _I feel you, _trust me, I do. And dear, _DaiKuro-chan: _love, do you not believe in long-distance relations? You're breaking my heart now…*fake tears*

Okay, its time I shut my rambling and let the story continue.

* * *

Thor stood in front on the window, basking in the warm sunlight. His sapphire eyes shone like crystals in the sun, and he stretched, loving the luke-warm feeling on his skin. He loved staying under sunlight; the warmth gave him energy. He always loved waking up to a cheerful, sunny day.

He turned back to the bed, where Loki lay sound asleep. The sunlight was falling on his face, gently caressing the icy azure skin. Apparently Loki didn't seem to enjoy; his face was scrunched up in disgust, the light too bright for a peaceful sleep. Thor gave a small smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling. He gently pulled back the curtains, and dimness swallowed up the whole room…

He sighed, stepping under the hot showers, letting the heat of the water absorb away all the stiffness in his joints. It's not that he was disappointed with Loki. Well, bodily pleasures were not everything, right? And one day, Loki would yield. He would _want_, and Thor would give it to him. He didn't want to hurry. After all this was not some wanton whore, this was his husband, his mate, who was going to stay with him for eternity.

He would wait.

But, there was something else bothering Thor. He pulled back his hair, letting the water meet his face directly. He wished that Loki said something; talked to him. Why was he not talking? Did he really detest this marriage so much? Was Asgard such a bad place that he didn't want to grace it with his voice? Was Thor not good enough for him?

* * *

Loki woke up with the chambermaid knocking at his door. It was late in the hour, the sun almost half way up the sky. The maid informed him that the Queen had summoned him after he got dressed for the day.

Loki stepped into the bathing chambers, awed with the crystalline furnishings and elegancy. Asgard was truly made of gold! He stripped away, facing the giant mirrors that covered an entire wall. His reflection stared back, a slender, frail man, with silver-blue skin, ruby eyes and wild hair. Woah! His hair had really gotten messy, going awry in all directions. He let his head fall back, scrutinizing his hair from a different angle. Then his eyes landed on his neck, and he remembered. How Thor had kissed there last night, _devouring _the skin as if it were some oasis in the middle of nowhere, and Thor was a thirsty traveler, wandering for years. Loki traced the path Thor's lips had taken, with his fingers, as if he could still feel the hot, tingling sensation from before. And his lips, how Thor's lips were on his, sending sparks down his body. He blushed; this was something new.

Well, he had read stories of people uniting, and the felt himself in the protagonist's shoes many a times. But experiencing this directly?_ That _was entirely a new thing. He closed his eyes, hand falling away.

He heaved another sigh when he opened his again. He suddenly realized that he hadn't spoken, for almost a day now. Well, what was there to talk of? He just- didn't feel like saying anything; his gestures were enough to express all that he wanted to. He didn't want to talk; talking somehow meant surrendering the solitude. Like, he was giving himself away, putting his guard down. He just couldn't do it. He had found no one to share his voice with.

His father had always called him _silvertongue_, his voice moving faster than quicksilver. He could always counter every question pointed at him, he had witty answers for everything. And yet, here he stood, silencing his voice for a whole day.

He gave himself an empathic smile.

* * *

The Queen wanted to show Loki the great palace of Asgard, with a firsthand tour herself. Thankfully, she didn't ask Loki anything about the whole _let-Thor-touch-you _thing, and Loki hoped that she didn't query about it in the future as well. Talk about a whole new level of embarrassment.

The Queen showed him around the palace, the beautiful gardens, the elephantine pillars, the lengthy corridors, the banquet halls, the All-Father's throne room; all the while giving a short note on the history of the place, Thor's cherished memories. She told him about the fits he had in his boyhood days, Loki gently smiling at the innocence of his husband. Well, he hoped he didn't have to use it anytime, but he gladly accepted all the blackmail material the Queen was "accidently" passing to him.

"But you would not let Thor ever know why you know all this, right, Loki?" She asked, a mischievous smile on her face. Loki nodded eagerly, the same smile on his face, covered with a layer of mock innocence.

They moved onto the courtyard.

"This is where the Warriors practice." The Queen informed. Loki nodded and looked around. Among the weapons and rings, his eyes caught the shining blonde hair, reflecting the sunlight, as Thor wrestled against another sturdy man. Oh, so here they were; Thor and his friends. Loki hadn't seen him all morning, and seeing him like this- well this was just perplexing. Thor moved with a hunter's grace, his muscles flexing as he dragged a man almost double his size and threw him down on the ground with a growl. He stood in the sunlight, dust flying everywhere, body gleaming with sweat, which flowed down his bare back in beads. Even though he had his back turned to Loki, the Jotun prince could easily picture the victorious smile that must have been dominating Thor's face at the moment. He didn't even realize when did the queen's voice fade out, and his mind started hearing Thor's heavy breathing, as he saw his body rise and fall. He stood there, eyes glued to his husband, oblivious of the Queen and her maids looking at him.

* * *

Thor laughed out, feeling adrenaline send a current in his veins. Wrestling with Leik had always been his favorite, after all, Leik was almost twice his size. He stood straight, popping his joints, rubbing the stiffness out of his muscles. He turned to the Warriors, victory painting a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Well done, Thor!" Fandral exclaimed. "Of course you must be tired, or else I'd have showed you a few moves myself. You know you cannot defeat me," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Actually," Thor smirked, "I don't feel tired at all. What do you say, Fandral? Lets have a round?"

"Ah, no. My muscles are sore from all the celebrating from yesterday. You know, dancing and courting…among other things?" Fandral asked in a small voice.

"Fandral!" Volstagg interrupted. "This is, by far, the _lamest _excuse you ever presented."

"Mind you, Volstagg." Fandral warned.

"Yeah, right." Hogun slapped his back, sarcasm dripping from his gestures. Fandral simply opened his mouth and closed it again, searching for a proper comeback, but finding none.

Thor combed his hair back, rolling his shoulders. That's when he caught Loki looking him from the corner of his eyes. _Oh?_ How long had he been standing there?

_He's still looking at me? _Thor thought, amused. He straightened up, and stretched, giving a very vivid display of his body. He flexed his muscles just a little more, _slowly_, putting out the best show he could. He combed his hand through his sweaty hair, and tied them back in a small bun. He then took a container of water, and emptied it over his body, the cold water washing away the dirt and sweat.

Loki's eyes followed the water, moving down in rivulets down the chiseled body. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Loki, son? Do you want to see the stables?" Frigga asked, barely able to contain her smile. Loki's attention snapped back to the Queen, and he flushed, knowing that she had caught him red-handed. _What _in the name of Jotunheim was he doing?! He had been openly staring at Thor, and in front of the Queen of all people!

A few of the maids giggled as bowed his head as low as he could, heat creeping up his face. The Queen moved on, smiling when she turned her face away from Loki. The young prince followed him, continuing his tour.

"That's enough Thor, he's gone now." Lady Sif said.

"What?" Thor asked, "I know not what you're saying, Lady." He plainly lied, even though his eyes found the empty spot where Loki had been previously standing. He felt disappointed.

"Um, the Queen caught him ogling at you, and they walked away." Hogun said, face twisted in amusement.

"Don't worry friend, that was an _outstanding _show you put up," Fandral commented, barely containing his laugh. "I'm damn sure he's impressed already."

"I don't understand." Thor simply stated, even though his eye crinkled with happiness, as he turned away from his friends.

"Yeaaah. Right." Volstagg expressed his sarcasm.

* * *

"Thor, you know this is important." Frigga said a few weeks later. She had known by the look on Loki's face when he was looking at Thor, that they had not slept together. "Why do you think I'm telling you about this again?"

"I know Father has asked you to have a discussion with me, has he not?" Thor asked. But Frigga didn't answer him yet.

"It's already been more than a few days since your marriage. Why haven't you touched him yet?" She asked, wondering what was wrong. She had found them staring at each other many a times; at the dinner table, at the courtyard that morning, in fact, _whenever_ they were in the same room! Stealing so many small glances here and there! She thought she had seen attraction in their eyes…then why had they not laid together?

"He needs time to adjust." Thor answered.

"But he knew about the tradition._ You_ knew about it." Frigga stated. She didn't want to force her children for anything, but she was surprised that Thor could break such a sacred custom.

"Yes." Thor said.

"Well, I know I don't have to ask of you again. But your father really wants to hold his grandchild in his arms. And you know that as well." Thor was aware that Loki could breed.

He looked at his mother, and standing so close, he could almost see the unseen lines of aging on her beautiful face. The worry and pressure in her eyes.

"I know you would take care of Loki. Be gentle with him, Thor." She said, turning to the balcony, hoping that Thor would understand.

"Yes, mother." Thor promised, looking at the sky with his mother.

Loki stood behind the pillar, on the other side of the room, the conversation ringing in his ears. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He had simply wandered into the room, thinking it was empty. Of course the guards didn't stop him.

But, if Thor had really been pressurized so much, why hadn't he done anything yet? Was he really holding away because of Loki? Against the wishes of the Queen? –the All-Father? –Against the traditions of Asgard? Just because Loki wasn't ready?

Well, that was a lot Thor had done for him. A lot the royal family had done for him.

It was time to pay back some of the debt and express his gratitude, he thought, sneaking away as quietly as he could. He had made up his mind…

Thor stepped into his room, pinching the skin between his eyes. A small headache had started to develop over his right temple. What his mother had said, was necessary. But how could he force Loki into mating, when Loki didn't even talk to him?

During daytime Thor was busy in the court, sparring in his leisure, wrestling, and other such activities. And when he retired for the night, Loki would be awaiting in their room. They spend the first few nights in compatible silence. But recently, Thor started small conversations now and then (and by conversations, he meant that he talked, and Loki listened, nodding here and there). He talked about Asgard, and his family, his friends. The adventures of the day, his Mjolnir, witty experiences with the Warriors. But that was all. And then they retreated to sleep.

He sighed. This was getting complex.

He walked towards their bed, but stopped when he saw Loki standing by the window. He was wearing the same white robe he had worn on their first night together.

"Loki?"

Loki took a deep breath, and turned to his husband. He was feeling much more confident this time. And he would bear the pain. He knew he could do it. He knew he was doing it for Thor, for Frigga, for the All-Father, and Asgard. For his own father, and Jotunheim.

And besides, Thor would take care of him, right?

He gave a small nod.

"What? What is this, Loki?" Thor asked, finding it hard to believe what he was seeing. He walked closer, just a few steps away from the Jotun prince now. Was Loki really expressing what Thor thought he was expressing?

Loki looked at him with confirmation in his eyes.

"Ah-are you sure?" Thor asked him, not sure himself.

Loki's face smoothed out, and he gave a final nod of confirmation.

Thor walked even closer to him, so close, that Loki could feel the heat from his body on his skin. Thor gently cupped Loki's face with both of his hands, azure eyes peering into the rubies. Thor was still not sure. But Loki smiled, and covered the small gap between both of them, kissing Thor.

* * *

A/N- Because evil cliffhangers are _evil_.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N- warning, chapter contains light smut...Wait a second, is this even a warning in this fandom?

* * *

This was the first time Loki had initiated a kiss. (Well, he had his first kiss just a few weeks ago, had he not?) And even though this was the third time his lips had met his husband's, everything still felt new and fresh. He flattened his palms on Thor's chest, moving up slowly, behind his neck, and he locked his hands.

Thor smiled into the kiss, Loki was acting so bold! But, Thor could still feel the slight nervousness and tension nonetheless. _That_, he could take care of. One of his hands moved down, caressing down Loki's back, and stopped at the waist. He pulled Loki closer to his body, his other hand threading in the midnight hair, his thumb gently stroking the skin.

Loki's kiss was a gentle, chaste touch, and Thor decided to deepen it. Loki had his attention on the thumb stroking his cheek, when he felt something wet and _oh-_that was Thor's _tongue_ licking his bottom lip. Oh, that felt so incredible that Loki's lips parted open, a small gasp slipping out. And Thor obviously couldn't let such a golden opportunity slip away. His tongue sneaked past into Loki's mouth; feeling the wetness inside. He mapped out the insides of Loki's mouth, devouring every taste, each tang; hungrily taking in everything he could feel.

_Oh. _This sensation was sending small currents down Loki's entire body. Thor's tongue was-was just so overwhelming and warm and _wet_- that for a second, Loki tried to pull back, because this was so different and new. But Thor had his hand firm on his neck and waist, and he didn't let Loki slip away, and thank goodness he didn't, because after a few moments, Loki found himself relaxing. Thor was no more uncomfortable for him, just something close to pleasurable. Thor's tongue was stroking his, and he tried to do the same. And _woah._ He felt something hot and tight in his groin.

They stood there in silence, tongues stroking each other mildly, until a small lightning lit up the sky, followed by low rumbling. Soon, Loki gained more confidence, and his tongue pushed back harder. Thor fought for dominance, but then he gave in. Oh, this was first time Loki was displaying such boldness. He let Loki's tongue sneak past his lips, and he sucked in, feeling Loki's fingers thread strongly into his hair. Then he released it, and gently held Loki's lower lip between his teeth. He tilted Loki's face, kissing him just on the corner of his mouth.

He turned, and took a few steps back, gently pulling Loki with him. No, he didn't move to the bed. He knew of a better place. He moved back to the window, sitting down on the edge, pulling Loki down in his lap. Loki pulled back, big question marks in his eyes.

"You love the stars, do you not?" Thor whispered. He had seen Loki admire the stars many a times, his ruby eyes reflecting their lights. "So here we are, closer to them, tonight," He reasoned.

Loki looked at the stars outside the giant window. There were millions of them, shining and twinkling, as if they were waving to him. His eyes filled with awe, and he looked down at Thor, with something almost close to adoration in his eyes.

Thor took that as a signal to continue. He reached up, his lips connecting to Loki's neck. This time, he moved _down_, trailing a wet path all down the icy skin. Loki's taste was so different, so exotic. Like those frozen desserts he stole during the late hours of night in his boyhood days. His tongue traced out the delicate markings here and there, and he kissed a path to one of his nipples. He licked it, flipping it with his tongue, and felt Loki gasp, his nails digging into Thor's shoulders. After a while, he moved to work on the other one.

Loki whimpered, feeling _so_ aroused. Thor's tongue casted magic on his chest, his aroused buds sending waves of pleasure down his body. He felt the familiar fire, as if his body was ignited. Finally he could take it no more, his groin feeling extremely hot and _hard._

His hands moved up to cradle Thor's face and he tilted it up, pulling him in for another kiss. These kisses were addicting, they just felt so- felt so- Loki lost track of all his brilliant vocabulary. If someone told him at the moment that Loki was a scholar, a genius in literature, Loki himself would have laughed at him.

The window frame was digging in Thor's back, so he decided to change his positions. Thankfully the seat was cushioned, designed to sit and admire the skies. He slowly maneuvered Loki and sat him on the window frame, his back leaning onto the wall. Thor placed one knee on the window seat, the other foot on the floor, locking Loki's thighs between his. Sure, this posture was uncomfortable for him, but he made sure that Loki was relaxed.

Then Thor's hand sneaked down, and he gently pulled opened Loki's snow white robe. He felt Loki tense and pull away from the kiss. Thor opened his eyes to see Loki looking at him, with fright in his eyes. But of course, there was a thin layer of arousal, and lust as well.

"Hey. _Hey_?" Thor called out gently. He leaned closer, both of their foreheads touching. "It's all going to be alright, okay?" he asked, placing a chaste kiss on Loki's lips. The Jotun prince nodded, his eyes relaxing. So then Thor kissed him again, going deeper this time. While Loki was distracted, Thor's hand reached down and took Loki's member in his hand. It was half-aroused already, and just with Thor's touch, it hardened further. Loki let out a loud gasp, his eyes flying open. But all he could see through Thor's golden hair was the stars, so many of them, shining so brightly, sending confidence down his body. He clenched Thor's biceps tightly; this touch was doing _so _many things to him! He felt as if he would melt away in the heat, break apart into millions of pieces, and disperse away in the wind. And _then_ Thor started moving his hand, and _oh,_ several shudders travelled up and down Loki's body, his thighs already shivering.

"Oh, you're _beautiful_." Thor's voice was low and husky in his ear. He closed his eyes, inhaling Thor's intoxicating fragrance. The blonde prince twisted his wrist, lubricating the friction with the precum leaking from the head. He felt Loki's panting increase, his breathing breaking into irregular jerks. He leaned forward and kissed Loki at the joint where his neck and shoulders met, licking his way up the delicate neck.

Loki could take no more. He felt that his body was about to explode. And then Thor's hand moved to the head, and his thumb ran over the slit.

"Thor!"

Loki came with Thor's name on his lips, his fingers digging deep in Thor's flesh. He could feel small sparks igniting his very bones. Even with his eyes closed, he could see stars, so many of them, until everything faded into a serene white. It was pure ecstasy.

It felt so great, so incredible, that Loki couldn't tell whether this was a dream or reality. Everything seemed hazy and fluid-like. "_Thor." _He whispered once again, his voice broken because it hadn't been used for a long time, before he slipped into the land of dreams, exhaustion finally taking over.

After a few minutes, Thor moved away, gently and oh so slowly, afraid that he'd wake up his prince. He stood up, unable to believe his ears. Loki spoke, he actually said something. And it was his name. Oh Thor didn't have any words to express how nice it had sounded; like honey rolling off lazily, like a hybrid of silk and satin. A strong lightning lit up the dark room, followed by rolling thunder. Loki stirred, but didn't wake up. Thor laughed.

He gently picked him up from the window, and placed him on the bed. Then he hurried off to the washrooms; he had some business to take care of.

A loud thunder tore apart the sky, as Thor came, biting his lips to maim his voice. All the while, Loki's voice replayed in his mind, like a sweet addicting music, just so _beautiful _to his sore ears. Thor. _Thor._ He couldn't help but _feel_ the broken voice in his skin. It had an unknown charm, like some enchantment. He sighed, resting his head on the cool, crystalline tiles. Loki was truly a sorcerer, magic dripping in his voice!

He walked back to the bed, a wet cloth in his hand to clean up his sleeping husband. He then tucked Loki into the sheets, stripping off his own garments. Sure, he didn't take Loki tonight, didn't properly _bed_ him. But this was more than enough for tonight. He knew Loki wouldn't be able to take more.

He would go slow, be gentle. Just as he had promised himself, he thought, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt Loki sneaking in, burying his head in Thor's chest. He smiled, slipping an arm under Loki's head to cushion him, the other arm curving possessively over his slender waist.

He then joined his beloved in the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N- Was this okay? Or am I still going to be murdered? (_Mikase_?) Gosh, the death threats you all send...I was freaked out! 0_0 Thank you all once again for your kind words, I seriously cant stop thanking you. I hope you dont hate me still, _skydancer2ooo, _trust me, that was killing me. I have everything planned out, like I said before, _everything will be beautiful and nothing will hurt._ Doesnt our fandom have enough hurt/hate already? And my _DaiKuro-chan,_ "darling", if you insist...but I have such a sadist nature, and I love _torturing_ my readers...its a guilty pleasure...how can I _not _put up evil cliffhangers? Ask _Arch-Nemesis,_ at least someone understands... *_*


	10. Chapter 9

A/N-Thank you everyone! You are the loveliest people out there. *insert heart balloons, and a cake and confetti, because who doesn't like confetti?*

The good news is, I PASSED IN MATH. Woopie! Woopie! I'm so happy, that I could give a random stranger a strip tease if someone asked me to. Okay ignore _that._ Nonetheless, here is a big chapter, with light fluffy scenes, because my mind is broken to write the more intenser ones. But you'll get something like that soon! Like, more _porn. Mahahaha!_

Sorry for all the grammatical errors; I'm too lightheaded right now, teehee. Have I mentioned that I _passed in math?_ Okay, okay...Here's the story. I still love you all...

* * *

There was something warm, _hot, _sticking to the entire length of his back, under his face, over him. All around him, enveloping him like wings of an angel. This was comfortable, so comfortable, that Loki's eyes snapped open. He wasn't used to such comfort, and he perceived it to be some danger. What else could it be? Who could probably comfort him? Who could even come close to him? This had to be something wrong.

But as sleep faded away from his eyes, he realized what the unfamiliar, yet comfortable warmth was. _Thor_.

Thor's hand was cushioning his head, the other arm was draped over his waist, and it was Thor's body, his front, sticking to Loki. _Oh._ A wild coloring immediately painted his face at the proximity, with which he wasn't used to.

He decided to squirm out of Thor's heavy grip, powerful- even though Thor was asleep. He lifted his head, and slowly dragged his body forward. He was sure that he had moved almost an _inch _when Thor's hand suddenly moved, the one on his waist, and Thor pulled Loki closer, flattening his palm on the azure chest. Woah. Okay. This was complex.

Loki tried to lay as still as he could, feeling Thor's shallow breath on his ear. His body fit into Loki's. Perfectly. Thor's legs folded and fitted into the hollow where Loki had his knees folded. They had their bodies spooned together, attached together from Loki's back, all the way down to his calves. Loki felt the soft fabric of Thor's trousers between his legs, the way Thor had his legs entwined with Loki's. Oh-and that's when Loki realized that he wasn't wearing anything.

Where were his clothes?

And _that's _when he remembered, that _Thor_ had opened his white robe last night, he must've removed them when Loki feel asleep because- because he had been pleasured, with _Thor's_ hand. Last night, when Thor first touched him, at the most intimate of all places. Loki felt the room heat up suddenly. He looked down at the hand on his chest, on his _heart_; it was the very same hand from last night, the one Thor had used to- did, well- uh, made Loki come undone. Loki closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Gently, he brought his hand up, and placed his palm atop Thor's, lacing their fingers over his own beating heart. He felt contended.

Moments passed. He didn't know how long he laid still, fingers laced together, his thumb tracing abstract patterns on the bronze skin.

"Good morning."

Loki was surprised to hear Thor's light whisper in his ear. His head jerked back, and collided with Thor's nose. Thor expressed his pain with a small "a_h_" and slipped his hand out of Loki's hold, to clutch his nose. Loki immediately turned, worried eyes peering closer to examine his deed.

"Thor!" He whispered, afraid that he hurt his husband. He rose on his elbow, because lying down, he couldn't get a nice view to Thor's nose. He removed Thor's hand to have a better inspection, because he had _just_ woken up, and he had already embarrassed himself, (and how could someone embarrass themselves _so _early in the morning?) He was feeling just so guilty and –and then Thor's face broke out into a bright smile, and _what_?

Thor lay there, a dazzling smile lighting up his entire face, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and woah- that smile was just so bright! Loki's face crumpled up in confusion, because even though they were not of the same species, he knew that _this_ was not an expression people used when they were in pain. Because Thor looked happy and impressed, and maybe…maybe Loki was still half-asleep. Or maybe Thor was.

But Thor couldn't help himself. He just loved the way Loki took his name. Again. And again. And again! It was different from last night, when it was all desperate, and in _need. _It was a simple gasp of exclamation this time. And yet, it sounded like music to Thor's ears. His smile slowly faded away when he saw the confusion on Loki's face, but the Thunderer still raised his eyebrows in amusement nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," Thor said, voice in a sing-song mood. "It's just that… does this mean we're talking?"

Realization dawned upon Loki's face, and his eyes wandered off, away from Thor's eyes. He saw the window, the very same window from last night, and he looked back to Thor's face again.

"I-I…yes," he said, in a small voice, looking away, careful not to face the windows this time. Oh Valhalla! If he could, then Loki would run away, at this very instance, and hide in a small corner. He had so much to analyze, so much to swallow! Thor, he touched him, and kissed him, and there was last night, when they-they- Ah! He couldn't even think about it! And this morning, where Loki hurt him (which was still very embarrassing, by the way,) and yet, Thor was here, _smiling_ for Jotunheim's sake, and asking him whether they were talking or not! Loki would've run away, _gladly_, provided that he was not stark naked. Yes, last night, he got some unknown courage from unknown source. But now, all he knew was that he was lying naked, bare _naked_, with his husband in the same bed, under the same sheets, bodies so close!

"Very well…" Thor said, taking Loki's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. He realized that maybe Loki was feeling uncomfortable, and he needed some personal space. He would gladly give him that. _He would gladly unwind Loki._

"I'll leave now. Uh." Thor wasn't sure what else to say now. He was never very good with words. He gave a small nod, and rose up. The room was still dimmed with the curtains, Thor noted, walking out. But it was still, one of the brightest days in his life.

He had woken up with the sun, as per his routine. But then he realized that he didn't feel his arm. Of course, he realized, Loki was still lying on his arm, and it had gone numb. Thor considered standing up, maybe flex his arms, and get going for the day. But this- simply lying down with _his_ Loki like this, he didn't feel like moving. So he lay still for a long time. Maybe he fell asleep again. Apparently he did. Because the next time he woke up, he felt something on his hand. It was Loki's thumb, stroking his palm, he realized. So his prince woke up? Thor considered acknowledging his presence. But Loki's strokes were just so –so pleasing, that Thor decided against it.

And so he lay still until he could no longer test his patience. After all Loki had spoken last night. He wanted to know whether or not they would have proper conversations.

And Loki said yes. This was enough for him to take down the entire nine realms down in a day. It was a bright day after all, he reflected.

* * *

"Thor! Thor!" Fandral exclaimed, later that day. "Thor! The most miraculous thing happened to me today!" He said, running to the small group of friends. Nobody was really surprised though. It was always Fandral with the "most miraculous" news.

"So I was hurrying down the third aisle," he began, even if no one replied, or even bothered to _look_ up from their works, " I was running an errand for the Queen. And I was thinking about Leya- you know, the dutchess from last night, because she told me she wanted to see me again-" at this, all the warriors rolled their eyes, "-but hey! Its not over! Because then I turned around the corner. And -_Thor_- the Jotun prince was just on the opposite side, and I crashed with him before I could stop and-"

Thor's eyebrows furrowed at this. "Is Loki- is he alright?"

"Oh yes for the _holy Yggsdrasil_! Stop your lover's prate, and let me continue." Fandral said with an obvious expression, at which Thor crossed his arms. "Anyways, so then I apologized-" The blond warrior continued, without paying any attention to the Asgardian prince, "and you what happened next? The prince said it was alright!"

"And, so?" Sif asked, still unimpressed.

"No, you don't understand. He _spoke_!" Fandral explained.

"Goodness, are you sober?" Volstagg asked. "The Jotun prince actually said something?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" The ignored warrior said.

"Oh my! So he is talking now?" Hogun asked. "Thor, know you about this?" He turned to the prince.

"I- ah, yes." Thor stuttered. How could he tell his friends that Loki's voice had come undone when he reached the peak of pleasure last night? This was his private treasure, a moment he would share with none.

But apparently his face must've expressed everything.

"Did you two lie together last night?" Fandral asked, at which he received a slap from Sif. "_What?_" he whispered, at which Sif glared.

"Not entirely." Thor answered, looking away. Well, it was different when he was talking about some random partners he took to bed now and then, before he was married. He even boasted about the _details_, in his boyhood days, when this was a trend, and all his friends shared their own stories. Except Sif though, who simply rolled her eyes, but Thor knew that she enjoyed the humorous adventures nevertheless, because she wasn't like all the other women.

But this was his husband he was talking about. And he simply didn't _feel_ like expressing their privacy, even to his closest friends.

"Looks like Thor's lost in his dreams from last night." Sif teased, catching back his attention. "Leave him. We'll go and talk to the prince about all the questions unanswered from that night!" She had this excitement in her voice, the one which always scared the warriors.

But this time, this sounded like a brilliant idea to them. The rest of them agreed and sprinted of before Thor could stop them.

* * *

"No. That's for the others. Helbindi especially likes to use spears, they are heavy, and yet the sharpest." Loki explained, as question after question was poured in front of him. Oh how he missed his own voice! He loved talking, he could talk so much! The warriors were much more recognizable this time. He didn't feel that uncomfortable this time. And they were talking about his favorite things, how could he not say anything?

And it was all because of Thor. The one who _undid_ him, made him comfortable enough to speak again. And speaking of Thor, where was he?

Volstagg asked something, but that went over Loki's head, because his eyes were searching for a certain blonde prince. "What? May I beg your pardon?" He asked when he saw that everyone was eagerly waiting for an answer.

"I asked, what do you use, my prince?" Volstagg repeated.

"Oh, I use daggers. Sharp and quick. Easy to use." Loki reasoned.

"Oh, will you show us some moves?" Sif asked, excited to see Jotunar weapons on display.

"Yes of course. But, uh?" He gestured at the book he was reading. They were in the Royal Library; the warriors must have followed him there. But apparently they had broken all the _maintain silence _rules. This was not something that usually pleased Loki. But these were Thor's friends after all. How could he refuse them?

He had been talking all day, with the maids, the chamberlains, he even greeted the Queen, just to get into the feel again. He could not talk to Thor with a broken voice now, could he? After all, he had so much to tell him!

"Yes, surely, my prince." Hogun interrupted. "Later this evening?"

Loki nodded, and Sif said that she something about waiting eagerly for that.

"So, what about the feasts? Do you attend celebrations in other realms?" Fandral asked next.

Woah! He must have been talking for the past half hour. These questions seemed never-ending! Now that Loki thought about it, Thor seemed to be the quietest of them all.

Speak of the devil! Loki diverted his eyes from the crowd to think of a proper answer, and they met the brightest set of sapphire eyes, smiling at him from the doorway.

Thor looked at Loki's caged expression, and decided to lighten his mood. Maybe free him. He decided to be a little bold, and he _winked_. Then he carefully sneaked away into one of the huge aisles of books and novels.

Loki's heart gave a small flutter at Thor's gestures. Was this a cue to follow him? He excused himself and quickly disappeared in between the bookshelves, losing the warriors, and searching for Thor. He slowed his pace when he walked into the deeper sections of the library.

Was Thor doing this to rid him of the warriors? He paused. Maybe?

"Not the people's type?" Thor asked, directly in his ear. Alright. When did he come so close?

"I- yes," Loki answered, turning to him. "And you're not the one with words, are you?" He asked, heart beating loudly in his chest. He was just talking to Thor, and yet, this small conversation about nothing in particular was doing _something_ to him.

"Correct assumption." Thor gave a bright smile. "So, enjoying your stay?" He asked, voice suddenly getting low. Loki's heart skipped another beat, and he took a step backwards.

"Maybe." He said, looking away.

"So you do talk, a lot, do you not?" Thor asked, stepping closer.

"Yes." Loki still didn't meet his eyes, taking another step backwards.

"What about the Library?" Thor stepped into his personal space.

"The books are brilliant." The scholar in Loki answered, his back hitting a bookshelf. His eyes met Thor's. Finally.

Thor wanted to say something. He wanted to talk about so many things! So many topics popped up in mind when he stood in the doorway, concealed, admiring Loki's speech. And yet right now, his face breaths apart from Loki's, he found all the ideas run out from his head.

Loki felt the intensity in Thor's eyes gaze into his soul. He felt Thor close in. His breath hitched when Thor raised his hand, and place it on the wooden shelf, right beside his face.

"Oh. Your voice." Thor leaned in, lips just so _close._ He inclined his body, almost touching. Loki closed his eyes, Thor's intoxicating fragrance taking over him. His head hit the books behind him, and he felt déjà vu all over. Like their first night together. And yet, everything was anew all over, because this time Loki was not afraid. This was all just new to him, that's all.

And Thor turned to his ear, again, though this time his light stubble gently rubbed over Loki's cheeks. "Your voice is beautiful." He whispered, lips ghosting over the shell of his ears.

Loki took heavy breaths in. He was about to raise his hand, and do just- s_omething. _But then they heard someone's footsteps, and before they could jump apart, they heard Fandral's voice.

"What's taking you so long- oh. _Oh. _I'm-oh." He stuttered, looking away as the couple looked at him from their very deluding position.

"Did you find him, Fandral?" Volstagg voice came from somewhere, and soon he emerged from the direction of his voice.

"Why, here is Thor and- _ohh._" Realisation hit Volstagg with a flush of embarrassment, as he stared with huge eyes, surprised. "Apologies," he muttered, and quickly skirted away.

"Oh. I-We're- we apologize for the interruption, my Lords." Fandral said, bowing. Then he turned away and followed the former warrior, leaving the two princes alone and blushing.

* * *

Loki had a heavy blush on his entire body, and he didn't realize whether it was from embarrassment, or because of the proximity to Thor. Maybe both, he realized, when Thor jumped away. He looked away, too embarrassed to meet the sapphire eyes.

Thor was in a similar position. It was Loki's voice, it had intoxicated Thor. It was like magic rolling of in enigmatic waves. It was just so musical! Now that Loki was finally replying back, Thor just couldn't stop himself from heading closer to him! But he didn't realize that they would get caught, like _this._

_Too many eyes_, Thor thought, _to bask in the brightest day in solitude._


	11. Chapter 10

Thor gave a weak laugh, and sat down, leaning onto the bookshelf. Loki followed on cue, against the bookshelf on the opposite side.

"That was…awkward." Thor whispered, looking up to the decorated ceiling.

"Yes." Loki's voice was low, eyes on the carpet.

Then they just sat there, doing nothing. Well, even the idea of doing something more than breathing felt awkward. Minutes passed, and Loki finally worked up the courage to say something, when someone interrupted him.

"Oh and Thor?" It was Volstagg's voice, but he seemed to be on the opposite side of the aisle, refusing to come closer. "There was a messenger from the All-Father; he's sent for you."

"I'll be coming!" Thor replied. Then he looked at the Jotun prince, nodding. "I have to go."

Loki thought of saying something, but it just didn't seem right. He nodded back and looked away. They both got up, and Loki still refused to look at him, for his eyes were full of disappointment and anxiety, both at the same time.

* * *

"Thor. There's been an attempt to break the treaty at Svartalfheim," the King informed him. "You must go and settle the disturbances."

Svartalfheim was on the third plane, far below Vanaheim, Midgard, and Jotunheim. The journey would take time, even with the BiFrost. After all, the Dvergars weren't the nicest species in the universe. "I'll leave immediately." Thor assured. He bowed, and got up. "Anything else, Father?"

Odin nodded. "Make sure this doesn't not repeat again in future."

"Yes."

And so Thor felt at once, as promised. All the preparations had already been done. He mounted the horses, and with a bunch of royal guards, left the shimmering palace of Asgard. It wasn't until three days till he returned.

It was late at night. The moon was dark, probably off to make love with her beloved Sun. In the darkness, thousands of stars glittered, like diamonds studded in velvet blackness. Loki sat on the edge of the window, his regular place, observing his surroundings. Everything was the same, and yet, it all felt so different. There was this _maddening_ silence in the room, a silence so loud, that Loki felt the beating of his heartbeat fade away into emptiness. The wind tried to comfort him, but her whispers only reminded him of his husband's breaths; warm and slow. He didn't want to admit it, but the last three days were _torturously _slow. Like his heart was disappointed all the time, even if the Warriors were amazing company, even if the Queen was as kind and comforting as his own mother. There was just this _emptiness_ gnawing at a tiny corner in him; in his heart.

Even if he had dreamless sleeps for these nights, tonight just felt different. He couldn't even close his eyes. He had never felt so restless before! And so he got up, sitting on the window seat, _closer to the stars._ This was the first time after _that_ night when he approached the window. And yet, instead of sending cold shivers down his spine, their little loveseat gave him the same, warm bubbly feeling.

Sleeping was difficult. He missed that comfortable warmth. Those arms draped over him possessively. It was as if he was back at his palace again; locked between four icy walls, never allowed to go out and explore. Sure, he loved his family, just like he loved the Asgardians, but there was this painful meaninglessness back again. He waved a hand over the room, and all the candles, the lights, went out, darkness swallowing him up. In this blackness, the stars seemed to glow brighter. There was no moon tonight to outshine them. Just the soft glow of his lovely stars.

Thor didn't have the time to inform that he was leaving. So the Queen did. And she also noticed the disappointed that washed over Loki's face at the news, but decided not to say anything about it. Loki took a deep sigh.

But then, there was this feeling, somewhere down below. Like, something was going to happen, giving him cold shudders. And then he heard the doors open.

* * *

When Thor walked into his room, everything was blackened, as if Darkness herself had decided to be Nature's hostess tonight. Loki probably should be asleep, he thought, and tiptoed in, careful not to make any noise.

But as he walked closer to the bed, he recognized the blurred outline of the azure body, glowing in the soft starlight by the window.

"You're not asleep?" He asked, but that was more of a statement than a question, his voice still low as it was really late. Loki turned to him and nodded, even though Thor couldn't see his expressions in the darkness. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet, provided that the hallways were still strongly lit with wild flames. But he had lots of questions unspoken. _Did you know I was coming back tonight?_

Oh, but Loki could see him. His eyes had the power to see, even in the dark. And he realized that Thor had the bluest set of eyes, which glowed, even in the frail light from the stars. His eyes devoured in the sight of Thor, everything he could see. The familiar large frame, the graceful features, the dominating posture, the handsome face, everything! Oh, how he'd missed him! And the questions Thor never asked, and yet his eyes spoke out for him. _Yes. That you were coming back to me tonight. I've been waiting._

Thor cautiously walked to the window, and took a seat on opposite to Loki's. Now that he could see Loki's face in the starlight, he could see all the expressions that washed over his delicate face. The strongest one of them was gladness. He just sat there, looking at his prince, while the said prince looked up to the stars, trying to gather his courage again.

"How was Svartalfheim?" Loki asked after a long time. Well, that was the only thing that popped into his mind as a conversation starter.

"Vicious," Thor replied. "The Dvergars can be mean if they want to. But I've taken care of that. All's fair now." He looked up to the stars, to see what was it that captured Loki so much.

Loki simply looked at Thor, unsure what to say next. He followed Thor's eyes to the stars again. It was Thor's turn to speak when Loki didn't reply for a long time.

"How was everything here?"He asked, looking at the Jotnar again.

"Oh. Wonderful" Loki said, meeting his eyes. "We had this, uh, small contest, you can say. The Warriors and me; one-to-one though. Guess, what were the results?" He asked, his voice getting its jolly tone back.

"Um. I don't- What?" Thor wasn't sure what to reply. Obviously if the Warriors had defeated Loki, he wouldn't be so excited about it. But that meant that Loki had emerged victorious, and _that _really seemed impossible.

"I won, my lord." Loki stated proudly.

"Wha-really!" Thor was amazed. More like surprised. This wasn't possible. Was it? How?

"Yes." Loki had a huge smile on his face.

"But, how is that possible?" Thor still couldn't believe. "They are the best warriors in all of Asgard."

"And I'm a sorcerer, my lord."

"But you don't look so…I mean-" Thor didn't want to offend Loki. But it was simply the truth. Loki looked so gentle and fragile. How could've he taken down four of the best warriors in Asgard?

"Your eyes can deceive you." Loki said, a wicked smile on your face, no offense taken.

"Mine as well? Nay." Thor said, laughing.

"Was that a challenge, prince?" Loki asked, voice without heat. "Do you think not I can defeat you?"

"What? Me?" Thor wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to hurt Loki, but he didn't want to underestimate him as well. So he decided to go with the flow. "Well, if you insist." He gave a genuine smile. "I'll be easy on you."

"Oh! You needn't do that." Loki smiled back. "Your eyes _will_ deceive you." He said, confidently.

"As you say." Thor said, eyes piercing into Loki's. He didn't realize how much he had missed him until he saw Loki's smile. He just stared into them, leaning closer, and closer.

Loki's smile slowly faded when he saw looking at him so intensely. He looked back, his heart steadily picking up its pace.

_I missed you. _Loki's unspoken words were mingled in the heavy breath that fogged out slowly. The small gap between them where closed in with quick, desperate heartbeats, and their lips crashed together. It wasn't wet; no tongues, no teeth. Just a small, private dance with their lips. Yet, it was passionate, and long. Expressing how much they had missed each other.

Thor leaned back when he had to break away for air. Yet, he kept their faces close, breaths mingling together, blue eyes peering into scarlet ones.

_I've missed you too..._

* * *

_A/N- _Small chapter, I know, but just consider it as a build up to the smut that's gonna follow soon. Not now, but _soon._ Also, I saw _Thor _again, and trust me, dont do it. It's a mistake. Dont. Watch. It. Each scene from the movie will tear out your hearts from your chests, and stamp it and hammer it into millions of pieces, and blow them away into the wind and then pretend as if nothing happened. I hate it. Everything about it. Especially Tom's voice and Chris' wink. And everything else about these two men, like their bodies, and smiles, and hair, and eyes, and legs and...you get me. And I absolutely _didnt_ kiss the TV screen, because that _so_ illogical. And I didnt cry, and roll around the floor, drowning in my own tears while screaming like a siren, because _please! _Who does that?! And so, since I did _not _so any of the above said things, my family did _not_ stare at me like I needed mental help either. Absolutely did not.

But now you know why this chapter is small, (my heart being stamped and blown into the wind and all?)

Anyways. Thanks for the reviews, you make my day! You all are so NICE! I really want to write a big thank you letter to every single one of you! And marry you. (yes, _DaphneyQuinn, _the offer's still open, so _yes._) I promise you all more lemons in the next smut!

Love,

1000stars-in-her-eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

It wasn't Thor who woke up early that day. Loki woke up with Thor's arms around him again. The sun had been up for two hours, he estimated, and he was still in bed. More than that, _Thor _was still asleep. Well, so Frigga wasn't kidding when she said that this journey was going to be tiring. Loki smiled, settling properly in Thor's embrace. He closed his eyes, deciding to go back to sleep again.

The next time he woke up, there was faint sunshine replacing Thor in their bed. He wasn't habituated to the sun. But this time, it wasn't irritating. The soft sunlight just felt good on his skin. It made him feel alive.

He didn't have such a good sleep for the past three days. He felt stronger today. Closer today.

Thor didn't want to really wake up that day. He was tired, and just having his Loki near him, in his arms; it all felt so right. But he was handed a responsibility and had to oblige to them. He got up, gently untangling himself. He placed a small kiss on Loki's forehead before leaving…

After getting dressed and submitting the reports to the All-Father, Thor was heading back to his room to find Loki. That's when the warriors found him first, and roped him in a conversation. Thor shrugged, after all how much time could a small conversation take?

Turns out it was more than just s_mall._

He had to find a way out.

"So Fandral? I heard that the Jotun Prince defeated you in this small "contest" of yours?" He asked.

"What? Ah, how do you know- I mean. Yes." Fandral accepted.

"But how is that possible? Are you not the best warriors in all of Asgard?" Thor asked his friends.

"And your prince must be the best sorcerer from Jotunheim, Thor." Sif answered.

"We've got our strength. But, he has his stealth." Volstagg stated.

"Yes. His tricks deceive our eyes. One moment he is there, the next, you're talking to the empty skies, and he's directly behind you, ready to pounce." Hogun explained.

"Really?" Thor was surprised.

"Oh yes." Fandral answered. "And the way he uses those daggers! They're so fast, you don't even see them until they've already hit you."

"Yes! He got Fandral pinned to the ground even before the match started." Sif teased.

"Well?" Fandral interrupted, offended. "He actually made them; of _ice._ He didn't have anything in his hands, and the next moment there were these stalactites thrown at me. I was off guard, that's all.

_Impressive. _Thor breathed. "I'd love to see how today's challenge goes," he murmured.

"What? You mean you…that you two-?" Hogun asked, and Thor nodded in reply, a grin taking over his face.

"This is going to be interesting." Fandral commented.

And interesting it was.

The Sun was bright in the afternoon sky, lowering towards the grounds as if he decided to witness the fight himself. All eyes were on the two warriors; one a fighter, the other a sorcerer. Well, most of them had already seen, or heard about Loki taking down the Warriors three and Lady Sif; the finest soldiers of Asgard. And now challenging the Mighty Thor? This was something they didn't want to miss. So the practice grounds were more crowded than usual; there were the Warriors, the royal staff, some commoners. Even the Queen decided to watch everything from the high balconies of her chambers.

The air was charged with excitement. The rules were simple. There were two contestants; they could use any techniques they preferred. The first one to fall down would lose.

Thor was set in an all-ready stance, one foot in front of the other, feet set so firm to the ground that even the Yggsdrasil would be confused. He raised his left arm, his palm aiming at Loki, the other hand wielding the Mjölnir, ready to attack. But he didn't want to hurt Loki; he decided to simply use his hammer for defense, and pin down Loki to the ground using his own strength.

He carefully observed his opponent, and couldn't help but smile. Loki was crouching, one knee down. One of his palms was flattened down on the ground for balance, the other holding an icy spear. Loki had explained earlier that he was used to weapons made of ice; he had a stable grip on them, and he wasn't sure of metallic weapons of Asgard. So he had conjured one, its transparency glistening in the sun. Loki's head was bent down, but his eyes were set firmly to Thor's.

The breaking of silence had already been started; low rumbling from over the horizon. A gentle breeze; the calm before the storm, blew into the arena, taking Thor's red cape and Loki's dark hair for a dance. The two of them looked at each other, ready to pounce, waiting for the signal. Loki looked at Thor's grin and returned back a small smile, giving a nod. Then he covered his mouth with cloth hanging from his headdress.

"Oh, I'd love to have the pleasure," Fandral said, taking the bowl from the arbiter. He grabbed handful of the hybrid powder and threw it on the ground, between the two fighters, with all his might. A huge column of smoke rose up with a small explosion, signalling the warriors.

Thor waited for the smoke to clear. But…something wasn't right. Huge puffs of smoke somehow kept appearing, turning darker as the moments passed. And it just wasn't from the spot in front of him. It was all around him, swallowing him from all sides. Thor turned, taking small firm steps. But all he could see was smoke, denser and blacker.

That's when he felt a small breeze on his left ear; like someone was blowing in. He quickly turned to that direction, but even with his agility, he didn't see anything but darkness.

"_You thought it would be easy to take me down, did you not, my lord?_" There was this low whisper in his ear, as if Loki was directly talking, but when Thor snapped to the direction of the voice, again he saw nothing.

So this was Loki's doing, all the smoke? Clever, _very _clever. Thor raised his Mjolnir, smiling again. He was enjoying already. He wound it a circle, turning it round and round, creating a small storm at the palm of his hands. The twister cleared up all smoke, giving away a surprised Loki directly a few step behind him. Thor charged towards him, the smile of victory already planted on his face. He jumped to attack, but Loki stood there unmoving. There was this wicked smile on his face, and he winked, right before Thor jumped at him. But it was as if Thor had walked in on a spirit, for his hands grabbed nothing but emptiness.

He barely missed falling flat on his face. Steadying himself, he turned back to find Loki standing almost on the opposite side of the arena. So this was an illusion, he realized. But then his eyes widened as he saw Loki attacking.

Thank the Golden suns that he had a warrior's agility; he used his hammer to break all the icy daggers thrown in his direction. Loki forwarded with each offence, getting closer and closer, eyes narrowed with ferocity. But Thor dodged every single attack, his mighty Mjolnir proving to be a worthy companion. But the attacks were strong, nonetheless. Thor stepped back with each step, stumbling, the hammer's metallic _clings _stillvibrating. Then Loki started throwing three daggers at a time, and how he did it, Thor didn't care. He used all his concentration to stop the sharp crystals from piercing into him. It was then, when he missed one, and it was aimed straight into his abdomen. Thor waited for the piercing pain to take him apart, his eyes on the dagger. But then he saw the dagger collide with his body, and disappear into a foggy mist. The ones colliding on the hammer felt real enough, why not this one?

"_I wont hurt you, you know?"_ Loki whispered in his ears again. But before turning to the voice, Thor raised his eyes to check whether Loki was still there, in front of him, or he really was behind him this time. Obviously, Loki was there, in front of him, an assuring smile on his face. Thor nodded, but then his face turned grim again. How could he take down Loki if he didn't understand what was an illusion?

But since Loki wasn't harming him, he wouldn't either. He raised his hammer, the static from the atmosphere sending sparks down the weapon. Then with all his might, he crashed it down on the ground, erupting concentric waves that misbalanced the whole of Asgard, heavy thunders accompanying him. The seismic wave uprooted Loki as well, but he didn't fall down. Instead he landed softly, with feline grace.

_Oh?_ Loki raised his eyebrows, impressed. This was new. But he had a few more tricks up his sleeves. He stood up slowly, lips moving in an inaudible spell, sparks flying at his fingertips. And then, as Thor watched, Loki multiplied into two. And then four. Eight. And he kept on increasing, surround Thor from all sides. He started moving closer, his walk graceful, and yet with ferocity in his eyes. Thor turned around again and again. There were just so many of them! He couldn't differentiate. He knew only one of them was real; the others there just to distract him. Loki would close in on him, and then throw him down onto the ground. And win.

_Your eyes will deceive you_. Loki had promised.

Oh! What could he do? They all felt so real. Same scarlet eyes. Same azure skin. Same raven hair. How could he tell them apart?

Thor lowered his gaze to the ground, eyes calculating. And that's when he saw. The sun casting shadows on the ground. Loki's shadow.

And there was only one of them with a shadow. Of course! There must not be sunlight in Jotunheim, with all the storm clouds. So Loki must not be habituated with the little tricks of shadow-play.

Finally an advantage for Thor! He controlled his grin, not wanting to reveal anything. He waited for Loki to get closer. When all the Loki-s got close enough for attack, Thor grinned, and turned to the one with the shadow. The real Loki. _His_ Loki.

He charged to him, and before Loki could even think of scrambling away, Thor gripped him tight, tackling him down to the ground. All the illusions disappeared, as the couple hit the ground, a small cloud of dust rising around them.

Thor wasn't sure whether it was the adrenaline pumping in his veins, or the crowd cheering at his victory. Maybe it was simply Loki writhing under him, his eyes blown wide with battle lust, chest heaving up and down, legs struggling to push Thor away. He grinned, his body sweat slicked, face flushed red. He reached up and uncovered the cloth wrapped around Loki's jaws. Loki took in gasps of fresh air, his thin lips opening, breathing hungrily.

Thor couldn't help but place a small kiss, at which the crowd roared even louder. He shifted his hips to get a better grip on Loki. And then Loki felt it; Thor's hard-on rubbing on his thigh. He blushed hard, even though he was already flushed from the battle. Oh, this was _Thor_. For him. Like this.

Thor felt it too, and he really wasn't a big supporter of public displays. And besides, they had done it only once, and then also, Thor had been the one touching Loki. Loki didn't have any idea about Thor's member, and feeling it like this?

Thor rolled away, knowing that if they proceeded any further, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. And he certainly didn't want Loki's first time to be in front of all his subjects. Not against his will.

There was Thor's mighty frame covering him from all around one moment, and the next, Loki was staring into the open sky, his body already missing the heat from Thor's body. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He felt so aroused!

He turned his face towards Thor to see all the Warriors running down to them.

Okay, now was definitely not a good time, Thor thought, eyes still set on Loki's.

* * *

A/N- porn coming soon. Oops, did I say porn? I simply meant smut. Because. Yes. _soon._

And yes, the movie. Its just that I've read so many fics, and seen so many fanarts, and those videos on youtube that with every scene, I go like, _and then they kiss._ Oh wait, that was fiction, this is reality. _Oh now they have sex, and ...should mom be in this room?_ Wait, that was not real. Aaargh. But the movies, we watch them again and again. And the subtext. *sigh* I think these will be the death of mine, _perks of being a fangirl._

Of course, dear _DaiKuro-chan, _you'll be the first. What do you think of a ménage à trois? Lol, I'm going to hell for this.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N- chapter has _light _smut. You've been warned.

* * *

The Asgardian bathing chambers were like, an oasis in the middle of a hot desert. The showers were designed to look like miniature waterfalls, separate falls for hot and cold, the waters pooling down into a small pond-like tub. The waters were hot, steam blurring the entire chambers. Loki closed his eyes, leaning back to wash his hair in one of the cooler falls, waist deep into the water

_This was not helping._

He thought the cold water would, you know, soften it? Or just something! This hurt. He'd tried touching himself, but it only hardened him further, turning into a state of almost pain. He groaned. This _hurt._

Well, he knew what to do. He just wasn't sure. But then his mind wandered off to Thor's hand from last time, and _ah!_ This was more than what he could bear. He slowly stepped back, the water level moving down to his thighs. He let the cold water from the fall trickle down onto his member, and regretted his decision immediately. He groaned again, taking himself in his hand. He was sure he'd _die. _

It was like this ever since the whole feeling-Thor-on-his-thigh incident. That-that was Thor, and he felt so hard and _big_ and he was- and they were so close, and Loki had seen it in Thor's eyes, the _hunger,_ as if Thor was trying so hard to control himself. And the funny thing was, Loki didn't feel much different, even though on a small scale. That fire in Thor's eyes, it really ignited something deep inside him.

They had been stealing small glances all after the match. There were so many people surrounding them, congratulating Thor and applauding Loki for the wonderful match he put up. And yet, all Loki could feel were the blue eyes on himself, on his skin.

_And Thor was hard for him._

Loki hissed. Thinking about Thor was not helping him.

He had excused himself rather quickly, saying that he was tired and everything. And now he had a little problem he had to take care of. Well, doing it in their bedroom was a little too risky; he didn't want Thor to catch like this, because, well, this was sort of, uh, embarrassing? So he had locked himself in the great bathing chambers, his groans echoing off the empty walls. But his hand did not feel good enough. He wanted more, he th-

"Miss me?"

He gasped at Thor's voice in the quietness. Looking up, he saw Thor, in nothing, but a towel hanging dangerously _low_ on his waist, muddy streaks still on his face. His handsome face had a predatory grin on his face, and _oh._ Loki remembered that he was still standing out of the water, all exposed to Thor. He immediately fell down to his knees, the water rising to his chest.

Of course this was Thor; he would walk in anytime, anywhere. Maybe Loki should have stayed in the bedroom.

But then Thor walked closer to him, still outside the water, on the edge of the pool, and Loki moved to the deeper end, submerging himself more and more. He finally stopped when half of his face was underwater, his nose just above the water level.

Thor breathed out a laugh, and then started taking off his towel, and Loki looked away, because _no. _He couldn't take it anymore. He tried to concentrate on the soft sound of all the cascades around him, and especially not on Thor approaching him. His skin was on fire again, his insides boiling. And in moments, Thor was there, directly in front of him, sitting down on his knees, eyes level to Loki's.

"Amazing match you put up." Loki said, pulling his mouth out of water. The pain was killing him.

"You were wonderful." Thor replied, going with his flow, his shoulders barely out of the water now.

"The sun gave me away, did it not?" Loki asked, just somehow trying to switch the topic away from his arousal. Talking was getting difficult.

"Yes. He was partial today. Or else it'd be proved that there is no one on Asgard to defeat you."

"But the Mighty Thor."

"Well…" Thor looked away, a sheepish grin on his face. "Don't worry, I'll be easy on you next time."

"What? You don't have to be easy. You can go hard." Loki said, and immediately regretted. _Hard?_ Really, that was the only adjective he found at the moment?

"Next time, you say. What about now?" Thor asked, barely containing his grin, rising up to his knees. He leaned forward, holding Loki by the shoulders. "I know you're, _quite excited _right now, are you not?" He whispered, hot in his ears. Loki swallowed. Oh. He could feel the hunger in Thor's voice now.

"_Please,"_ He whispered.

Thor kissed his ear, and moved to his lips, leaving small kisses on his cheeks. It was wet, and hot, and Loki felt his desperation escape in the form of small gasps and moans. Oh, Thor's tongue around his just felt so _good!_

Thor's hand sneaked down, trailing down in a sensual path down Loki's back, stopping only to rest at his hip. The other cradled his delicate face by the back of his neck. Thor pulled him up, straight out of the water, their bodies meeting for the first time. A small shudder travelled down Loki's spine; Thor's body was so hot, and chiseled, meeting his slender frame in the perfect places. Thor was tonguing down Loki's throat, gently nipping here and there, while Loki grabbed handful of the sunlight hair, moaning.

He felt his knees ache, and frankly speaking, he wasn't habituated to supporting all his weight on his knees. Whenever he did that, his knees would turn violet-ish, hurting for days. But he didn't want Thor to stop either. He brought his hands down to Thor's shoulders, locking them around his neck, putting some of his support on his husband.

But Thor must've felt Loki's weight, and his thighs shuddering from the pressure. Loki might be strong in the battlefield, but he loved it when Loki let his guard down, letting Thor know about his weaknesses. So that Thor could help him, support him. Who could have guessed that Loki, so sharp and powerful in the arena, would turn out to be so delicate in his privacy? He was truly like a rose, thorny and painful with the stem, but once you knew his true self, he's delicate, and soft. Tender.

Thor slowly stood up, not breaking the kiss he had just initiated, pulling Loki up with him. Loki felt himself walking back, his body completely exposed to the cool air of the bathing chambers.

Thor walked them to one of the fountains, and underneath the flow of the water. He pressed Loki to the stony wall, designed to look like real rocks, but just smoother. They were under the cascade, trapped between the falling water and rocky walls. Like a private chamber, a place only for them.

"Better?" Thor asked, his voice breathless.

Loki looked around, mesmerized by the tenderness of the place, the soft sound of water, like music in this private vacation of theirs. He smiled, nodding. Thor smiled back, but he couldn't control any longer. This was it, all he could endure. He pushed Loki back, both of his palms flattening on the wall on the either side of Loki's head.

He rolled his hips, letting about of their erections meet, and _Sweet Valhalla. _That felt _so _good. Loki moaned, and Thor hungrily swallowed up all the sweet sounds. Loki's voice was pure intoxication. Loki broke away, gasping loudly. Thor's lips moved down to work on his neck again. His hand snaked down between their bodies, and he took both of them in his palm, moving his fingers slowly down their lengths.

"M-more." Loki's voice was broken, still shuddering. Oh _gladly_, Thor thought. He ground himself into Loki again, groaning at the sweet friction. Cupping both of them together, he repeated, moving in a rhythm, feeling Loki's fingers tug at his hair.

"Oh, _Thor,_" Loki moaned, pushing forward, meeting a few of Thor's thrusts. He felt his hips moving forward on their own, his body losing control. "O-_oh."_ He breathed, barely keeping himself together, his voice getting wild. Thor felt himself drawing closer, Loki's moans pulling him closer and closer to the edge, as they got louder with each breath.

Loki's shivering fingers grabbed his face and pulled him up for another kiss. And then the Jotun prince bit his lower lip, gently sucking at his tongue, and _woah. _That was good. Thor's hips stuttered, and he found a hot tightness wind in his groins. His tongue kissed Loki's lips, licking, moving down again, drawing delicate patterns. He loved Loki's exotic taste; it wasn't salty like other Asgardians; it had a faint sweetness, like the first snowflakes on your tongue when Winter first graces you with her cold storms.

Thor's mouth found a spot above Loki's collarbone, and he bit in, marking his mate. He sucked, and that was all to take Loki over the edge. The younger prince came, screaming out Thor's name, his voice echoing off the hollow walls. Thor's tongue gently lapped at the sucked-in mark, gently soothing the bruise, as Loki's body still shuddered with spasms. He felt Loki's hot seed on his own member, and it worked like an enchantment. He groaned, rolling his hips once, twice, and then he was coming too, pressing his body into Loki's.

After he came down from his high point of ecstasy, he found his legs giving away. He slowly fell down onto his knees, breathing heavily. Loki, on the other hand had all his weight supported on Thor. His knees had given away long back, and he found himself being dragged down to Thor's lap.

He let his head rest on Thor's chest, the falling water and their heavy breathing the only sounds in the big room.

If this was a war, he'd happily let Thor win.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N- Ok, so this is the moment where I decide to c-block all of you, and cease the smut for a while, _ahahaha!_ Also, I'm going to introduce Stark in this chapter, because, oh God, I _love _him. I totally wanna be like him, the billionaire-playboy-philanthropist type, with my very own J.A.R.V.I.S. and all those holo-displays (and I wanna call out to my computers all like "_wake up boys, mom's home")_. So yeah, here, Thor and Tony are some sorta best friends from world's apart.

* * *

Loki faintly remembered Thor helping him dry up, and then dress for the night. And then they walked back to their chambers, retiring to sleep. There was thunder,_ heavy_ thunder, all night long. He was in a blissed out dream-like state to remember anything else.

He woke up with a smile on his face the next day.

But facing Thor directly became even more difficult. He couldn't meet his eyes, at least not with everyone else in the room. There was one such event when Thor tried to be a little affectionate in front of everybody…

They were at the breakfast table one fine morning. Loki had his interests caught in the delicious Asgardian cuisine, and he had his mouthful of the new dish that had just been served, when he felt Thor's palm sneak out to his. He choked on his own breath when Thor grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together, right under the King and Queen's nose.

After assuring everyone that he was alright, he tried to free his right hand. Because, the Queen was looking at him suspiciously every now and then.

"Is your hand alright, Loki?" She finally asked him.

"Ah, yes, your highness." Loki answered with a fake smile on his face. He tried to tug it out again, but Thor had an iron grip on him. "I think, just a little something from yesterday's sparring."

He looked at Thor from the corner of his eyes. That little bastard had a huge smirk on his face!

"Oh dear! Is everything all right? Do you need medical attention? Should I call the healers?" Frigga asked, concerned.

"No, no. It'll be good with time." Loki smiled again. "Thank you for your concern."

"What are you smiling for, Thor?" The All-Father suddenly asked. Loki stiffened, because yes, this was going to be _so _embarrassing now!

"Oh, nothing Father." Thor looked up to his father, a smile still crinkling the corner of his eyes. "It's a beautiful day today, is it not?"

Loki mentally heaved a sigh, and tried to free his hand again. But Thor's grip under the table hardened further.

"_Let go,"_ Loki whispered when he thought that everyone else was busy with their food.

"_No," _Thor replied, not even bothering to look up from his plate.

_Oh?_ Well, two could play this game. They didn't call Loki_ the_ trickster for no reason. He shifted in his place, dragging his foot closer to Thor's. He snaked their feet together, rubbing them together, slowly, and with cat-like graces.

It was Thor's turn to choke, and Loki's turn to hide his smile.

"_Let go now."_ Loki requested again, but in vain. So he spent his time eating his breakfast with his left hand only, rubbing at Thor's foot every now and then.

Finally when everyone had finished, they got up to pay their homage to the King. But of course Thor still wouldn't let go, so Loki stepped closer to him, hiding their hands behind his back. When the Queen gave them _that _look, the one which said "_oh how adorable!"_ he lowered his gaze to the floor, still struggling to get his palm free.

When the royal couple left them, with only the Warriors at the table, Loki tried harder.

"Let go." He said, still keeping his voice low.

"No." Thor laughed, bringing their hands forward. Of course, his friends saw them entwined together and realized what the commotion was all about.

"Oh, so this is what has been going on? All morning?" Fandral asked, because he just _had _to.

"Well." Thor didn't have much to say.

"What do you want?" Loki hissed under his breath, but of course he didn't actually feel the heat.

"A kiss." Thor stated, ignoring his friends.

"Oh, nice one!" Hogun said, and Volstagg laughed. Loki looked at Thor as if he'd gone crazy. No way was he doing it now, in front of everyone. He shook his head, brows furrowing in a small frown, at which the warriors laughed even harder. When he glared at them, they shut up. Thor just tugged him closer, his fingers abstractly rubbing over the icy skin. He had a confident smug look.

Well, Loki had an idea. He couldn't get out of this mess straightaway. So he had to use some tricks.

"Let go first," he said.

Thor's smile faltered for a second; he hadn't expected Loki to give in so soon. But then it returned back with full force.

"_I knew he'd say yes."_ Fandral whispered.

Thor let go of his hand, an expectant look in his eyes. Loki gave him an innocent smile, but then it turned into something mischievous.

"_Ooh._" Loki mocked, and then snapped his fingers right in front of Thor eyes. He disappeared into a puff of mist, into thin air, in front of Thor's eyes.

"_And I knew something like _that_ would happen."_ Sif commented, her voice low.

"_Hey, I was the one who first mentioned that he was shy." _Fandral replied.

Thor was still looking at emptiness with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"That's okay, Thor. Come lets go, we need to discuss the new defense strategy for the cavalry." Volstagg gave him a sympathetic pat on his back, moving away from the table. The other warriors followed, leaving Thor alone.

The Thunderer heaved a sigh, and took a few slow steps, dragging his feet. This was unfair!

He was still busy moping, when a hand somehow materialized and pulled him behind a pillar.

"Now," Loki had a smile on his face, his hands hooking into Thor's armor, pulling him close. "Give us a kiss."

"You…!" Thor said, Loki's smile infecting him as well.

"Did you really think I'd leave you so easily?" Loki asked, pushing Thor into the wall. He had their faces breaths apart, and his eyes moved from Thor's lips to his eyes, and back to his lips again. "I have to punish you."

"Well I-" Thor started, but wasn't allowed to finish his statement. Loki kissed him, openmouthed. Thor closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. But before he could deepen it, Loki pulled back.

"And this will be your punishment." The Jotun Prince smiled, his eyes sly, and then he disappeared again.

Thor had a dorky grin on his face all day.

And so the days went on with this honey-laced softness, Thor and Loki busy with their lover's quarrel. All was fine, till one day Heimdel sent a message for Thor.

"Stark wants to see you."

"What, really?" Thor asked, genuinely surprised.

"He sent this from Midgard." The Gatekeeper passed a small metallic sphere, and then left. Thor placed it on his table; he knew how Stark's technological toys worked. He then dimmed the room, and as soon as the sensors in the mini-bot detected the reduction in light, it turned on. It was a projector, and it displayed a screen that covered almost half the wall breadth-wise. Loki's eyebrows rose. He was impressed already.

"Midgardian magic?" he asked.

"They like to call it Science." Thor replied.

"Odinson!" On the screen was a man with a small goatee, and big sunglasses framing his face. "I heard that you got married. _And_, you forgot to inform _me_? I am very, very angry at the moment, my friend. I'm going to beat the death out of you the moment I see you," he warned, lowering his glasses.

"But also, I have a wonderful idea and I want you to come down to Earth tonight. Just you and your friends, if you want. What were their names? That blonde Romeo, and that Korean kid, and that big thing who loves to eat, you getting me?" The man closed in on the camera. "And I want to meet your spouse soon, so you have to help me get up there. Seems like the gatekeeper won't allow me in, because… you remember what happened last time, right? Anyways, whoop your ass down here, so that you can kiss it goodbye." Tony finished with a stern look. But then he broke into a laugh, and the screen zapped close.

Loki wasn't sure of the message. This man seemed- uh, well,_ crazy_ for one. But then he turned to Thor, and he was surprised to see a smile on the Asgardian's face.

"This man won't ever change, will he?" Thor murmured. He then called for Volstagg. "Volstagg, are we free tonight?"

"Uh, I think so. Since we've already finished the inspection of the newly designed weapons... And those receipts from those villages…" he drifted off, calculating. "Yes. I'm sure. Why? Do you have any plans?"

"Well, Stark just called. He wants us down on Midgard." Thor said, a smile on his face.

"Oh no, not again. You do remember what happened the last time he came here, do you not?" Volstagg asked, fake horror on his face. Or maybe it wasn't fake, Loki wasn't sure.

"Relax!" Thor said, getting up. "He said he has a _brilliant_ idea. Inform Hogun and Fandral, will you?"

"Not Lady Sif?"

"Nay. He just mentioned the Warriors Three."

Volstagg shrugged, saying something about Stark having a damaged brain, infected with some Midgardian virus, and then left. But Loki was still concerned about the death threats Thor was taking so lightly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked once they were alone in the room again.

"What? You mean meeting Stark?" Thor asked, and Loki nodded. "Oh, of course! He's my dearest friend from Midgard. I know he sounds crazy, but that's just the way he is."

"But he threatened you?" Loki asked.

"Oh, well, he's a bit unimpressed…So, uh." Thor tried to explain. "Don't worry, its just for a nightspan. And he'll be warned that if something were to happen to me, he'd have to face the wrath of one of the most powerful sorcerers in Asgard." He said, walking close. "Will this be alright?"

Loki smiled, looking away because he was still not habituated with getting compliments like this.

But it was merely three hours after Thor and others had left, when Loki found himself going crazy with restlessness.

"_Please let me go down there? Please?" He had requested to the Gatekeeper._

"_No my Prince! If Thor comes to know of it, he'll pin me down with his Mjolnir for hours, days even!" Heimdel had said, his voice stern, but his eyes giving away._

"_But Thor won't know anything about it. I'll use concealment spells. Just let me go down there for a few minutes!"_

"_But you know not of the Midgardian traditions. Thor is not in a place you'd like to see."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Well, they have this act called a 'bachelor's night' where these men go out and drink, among other things." Heimdel explained._

"_Well, now I have to go and see him. Please Gatekeeper? Do not trap me here!" Loki had said, his voice turning desperate._

"_Does the Queen know of it?"_

"_Well, I did leave an illusion in the palace…so…" Loki trailed off."But I wont ever ask anything else of you!" He pointed the foreign charm of his beautiful scarlet eyes, and smooth icy skin, straight towards the Gatekeeper, and unfortunately (or fortunately), even Heimdel couldn't refuse._

"_Alright. But if anyone, _anyone _ever comes to know…My prince, you know not what'll happen next!"_

"_No one will ever know! I'll remain invisible to all! I promise." Loki gave his word._

"_Just one hour."_

"_That'd be more than enough."_

And so poor Heimdel sent him to Midgard, directly where Thor and his friends were at the moment.

And the first thing Loki saw, was two Midgardian women wearing practically nothing, and grinding into Thor from both sides.

* * *

A/N- Yeah, I just had to use the "_Now, give us a kiss"_ dialogue, because. Just cause…And Heimdel isnt as mean as the movie one...brb *creys* (God, this fangirling thing is so going to destroy my grammar…)

Also, thank you for your lovely reviews, you guys are so presh!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N- geez guys! Calm your tits! I've noticed that you guys are turning more lethal than Loki himself. All ready to attack my poor Thor. Its true when they say that we should not mess with Loki's army...

* * *

Thor knew it going to be a bad idea. It was always a bad idea, if it involved Stark saying it was going to "wonderful." But maybe, just _maybe _the stars could change their course this time. Maybe.

They landed on top of the Stark tower, Tony welcoming them with open arms. That man was dripping with Midgardian charm, even when he hit Thor right on the head.

"Pepper's not in town, so…let's get busy, shall we?" He had said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. And by that, he probably meant turning Thor's world upside down. He gave them Midgardian clothing to wear. Something he called "suits"; these stitched garments; ironed pants, shirt, and a coat, in various shades of blue, brown and black.

"Why do I have to wear these?" Thor asked, holding up a long piece.

"Oh, a tie? Because you're the guest of honor tonight, darling." Tony said, flashing a bright smile.

"Actually, I'd like one too." Fandral requested.

"Yes, of course." Tony replied, passing one to him as well, showing them how to tie it.

These clothes, well, they felt …different, the fittings, the texture, everything.

"So, what are the big plans tonight?" Fandral said, rubbing his palms together.

"Oh, you'd come to know." Stark had _the glint _in his eyes again. Thor swallowed; maybe it was just his imagination. But he knew he was heading to something wrong.

"Relax, Thor. It's just going to be us guys in a small bar, drinking and celebrating your last night as a bachelor." Tony patted his back.

"But, I'm already married." Thor objected.

"It's not my fault that we didn't do it earlier. Remind me again why I was not invited?" Tony asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, you know it already. It was all decided so quickly…" Thor started.

"And so, this is your atonement. You have to pay for what you've done, buddy." Tony said, and turned, without waiting for Thor to reply. Thor took in a deep breath. It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

Of course it would be just as bad as he imagined, if not more.

It was a big, flashing house; Tony called it a 'club', _The_ _Midnight Sin, _if Thor remembered correctly. Thor felt his body drowning in low bass beats the moment he walked through the doors. The music playing was foreign to his ears, and yet, he felt a sinful rhythm rattle his very bones, in sync with his heartbeats. The lights were dim, and the atmosphere smelled of alcohol, sweat, and lust, and something sweet; addicting, mingled somewhere.

Thor thought of turning away.

But of course there was Tony, dragging him in, assuring him that it was going to be _amazing._

The first drink down was in name of his bachelorship. The next was for their friendship. The next three were for the kingdom of Asgard, and the Mjolnir, and the BiFrost which connected their worlds together. Tony requested one of Earth, and then they downed one more for no reason apparently. Thor soon lost count of how many glasses he finished.

"This is delicious. What did you say it was?" Thor asked, pouring the shimmering liquid onto the floor, watching it flow down. His speech had started slurring.

"Ah, this is the taste of freedom. Enjoy it while you can. Especially tonight…" Tony replied, his smile lasting longer than usual. It was a strong drink after all. The Stark Specials.

"Another!" Volstagg smashed the glass on the floor, as per the usual Asgardian custom.

"Yes of course." Tony smiled, and ordered another batch. "Okay guys…time for the main course. Ready?"

"Oh yes!" Someone answered, but Thor wasn't sure whether it was Fandral, or Hogun. Maybe Tony answered for himself. He didn't know. He was still looking at the red liquid in his hands, and they were so red! Like vermillion, like blood, like a sunset. Like rubies…

Like Loki's eyes. Oh how he missed him! Loki would love this place! But he wasn't here. And Thor was. And there was nothing he could do about it.

No, he wouldn't spend his time sulking. Tony wanted him to enjoy, and he would. For his friends.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen." Tony announced, getting up. "My dear friend here is celebrating his last night as a single." He pointed at Thor, and everyone present there clapped. Thor wasn't sure why, but they did. "And so, may I request the charming ladies of the house to -give him a last memorial of _freedom_?" Tony requested, as if he was asking for a piece of cake.

At least that's what Thor thought, until the curtains pulled back. And _oh, _that's why there was a ramp on this place. And well, now he knew why this place was called the Midnight _Sin._

"Ah, Stark!" He said, ignoring the pretty women, wearing almost nothing, slowly walking down the stage. "You are not here because of me! You just want a reason for this drink and these women."

"No, my friend." Tony said, leaning in. "I don't need a reason for this…and fyi, I own this place!"

"Mr. Stark." It was a soft female voice, coming directly behind Thor.

"Ah, yes!" Tony greeted them, and then turned to Thor. Yes, he had _the glint _in his eyes. "Thor, I want you to meet two of my favorite hostesses tonight." Thor swallowed, and slowly turned. "These are the twin fae, the ice fae, and the fire fae." He introduced. "Ladies, will you please take Thor for a special celebration?"

Thor looked at the women again, one was a blonde, dressed in red, and the other was a ravenette, donned in blue. Of course even streaks in their hair matched their outfits, and they had glitter on their skin, adding to their fairytale appearance. But Thor couldn't look at such minute details, not with the minimum clothing they were wearing.

"I don't think I want-" Thor started, but the two women dragged him away before he could protest. He pulled away, once, twice, but the women giggled about him being shy. And that just reminded him more of Loki, so he stopped messing.

"That's okay. It's just a dance, sweetheart." The one in blue said, and oh, her dress were the same blue from Loki's skin, and, well, she did remind him of a certain someone.

The music was loud, the song was sinful, and the women practically dragged their bodies along him. Maybe it was the alcohol, which definitely had something to boost his testosterone levels. But the room started to get hot, and so he didn't refuse when the Ice Princess helped him get out of his coat. The fiery one pulled him by his tie to one of the poles. And then there were these women, grinding into him from both sides, and just touching him at wrong places, and rubbing some of their _very _private parts into him. And Thor suddenly felt like he was back in his boyhood days, when he was young and reckless, and could bed any woman in Asgard. When he didn't have to control himself, and women would throw themselves at his feet. Ah! It was long since he had actually laid with someone. He let the women come closer, forgetting who he was, letting the intoxication take control. Maybe Stark was right, he should celebrate his freedom. He had every right to.

But then it hit him, a strong presence of someone familiar. And reality hit him like a slap of cold wind on his face. He was married, and he had a beautiful husband waiting for him at home. And oh Valhalla, what was he doing? He stilled, looking at the icy princess grinding into him at his front, her leg wrapped around his thighs. The other one was draped on his other side, nuzzling into his ear. But his eyes turned to his left, and he looked into the emptiness. His mind was buzzing with the drinks, but he was sure he could _feel _Loki there.

* * *

Loki stiffened. It was as if Thor could _see_ him, the Asgardian was looking right into his eyes. Oh, and he had that predator look; his hair was tied back in a messy bun, but loose strands were out, dancing with the sinful beat. His white shirt was sticking to his chiseled body with the sweat, and oh _woah! _Thor looked so damn _fine _in these Midgardian clothes! And then Thor was looking at him from amidst two beautiful women, the lights just falling onto the correct places. And for a second, Loki forgot that this was his husband, so gentle and romantic with him. Thor looked like some seductive god from another world, and oh wait, Thor _was_ a God from another world. His world. Thor was his!

Loki turned away, closing his eyes. He couldn't watch this.

"_Heimdel?"_ He whispered, walking out of the hellish place. "I want to come back." He felt the BiFrost dragging his materialistic body. He opened his eyes before leaving, snapping his fingers just at the last minute.

But of course, Loki didn't have to enchant to trip those women, again and again, over nothing. Thor had left them the moment he remembered Loki over the buzz of alcohol. Seeing that all his friends were well drunk, and uh, _busy _at the moment, he came back to the Towers, falling into a broken sleep.

He dreamt of Loki.

The next morning, despite the hangover headache, Thor decided to depart as soon possible.

"Rest on Asgard," he said when his friends complained. He was almost desperate to see his prince again. He realized that he loathed freedom, if freedom meant forgetting one's beloved, and taking pleasure in some foreign lands.

"I have a headache," he told Loki when he finally stepped into his room.

"Oh, I cannot even think of why," Loki said, without turning away from the window. Maybe Thor was imagining, but Loki's voice was really different. "Did you have fun?" The Jotnar finally asked after a few minutes.

But he turned to see that Thor had already fallen asleep, with his armor and boots, everything still on. Finally he could use his magic for something good, eh? He stripped down Thor, and sat down beside him, petting his hair. "I bet you did," he whispered.

His heart actually hurt.

Thor hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Well, those women could give him what Loki couldn't. Thor had every right to go to them, and not to Loki. Hadn't Thor done enough for Loki already? Then Loki shouldn't feel bad about it, and let Thor do whatever he wanted. For all he knew, his husband could've been a fiend, turning Loki into his personal slave. But all Thor did was please him, and control his own urges.

And yet it hurt, it hurt _so _bad. But Loki couldn't figure out why.

"_Mewling quims."_ Loki hissed, dragging himself closer to Thor.

It took him three weeks, one royal festival, several glasses of alcohol, one failed attempt at conversation, and one successful act of seduction to realize what it really was.

* * *

It was the last night of the annual summer festival. The Asgardians expressed their gratitude for the warmth of the sun, and daylight, and gentle breeze, and all the summer factors that ripened Asgard like gold.

"Ah, you look so charming with this smile, my prince." Fandral said, sipping another glass.

"Why, thank you warrior, you don't look bad either." Loki replied, a hazy smile on his face. He didn't want to do this; in fact he was moping alone in his room, no mood for celebration. He hadn't seen Thor all day; the Asgardian was busy with all the arrangements. Loki just felt lonely, and unworthy. He couldn't even provide Thor with the basest pleasure, and yet, Thor was so kind to him! He didn't feel like he should even _show _his face to Thor, let alone spend the nights with him.

And then the Queen somehow dragged him outside, and everyone was just so happy out there! Somewhere in between, the Warriors asked him to join them at their table, and Loki didn't refuse. Maybe Volstagg gave him his first drink; it was a hybrid of something sweet, and something spicy. Of course Loki never had a drink before, so this taste was something he couldn't put a finger on.

But it was delicious, and Fandral poured him another round.

* * *

When Thor finally found Loki, he was with his friends, laughing at something Hogun just said.

"Hey, um Volstagg?" Loki was saying. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course, my prince," Volstagg said, swallowing whatever he was eating.

"Do you-" Loki paused for a second, "-do you always think about food?"

Now, everybody knew that Volstagg probably always thought about food. But nobody ever said it out loud; it was like taking a dip in honey and jumping in front of a hungry bear. This would hurt his ego, or simply enrage him. Nobody, not even Thor, had ever said something like that. But now Loki did, and everyone at the table turned silent, all eyes on Volstagg.

Volstagg's eyes narrowed, and he looked away. He was frowning, and Thor felt the need to interrupt and steal away Loki again. But then Volstagg answered.

"Ah…yes."

There was this awkward silence where everybody just looked at each other. And then, suddenly, Loki broke out into a laugh, and Volstagg joined him.

And then everybody at the table followed, and Thor just stood there, awe-struck at how easily Loki was mingling with his friends.

Finally Loki eyes met Thor's, and he excused himself.

The Jotun prince walked to Thor, and locked his arms around Thor's neck. Without any preludes, he kissed Thor, and whispered, "our room", before disappearing into mist.

* * *

A/N- Yep, you felt it right. Its time for lemons! Only because you all are such nice readers, and you all mean the world to me. Also because, its thundering outside like crazy and I'm screaming after every few seconds, and my throat hurts. And c'mon, this is thunderfrost _porn _we're talking about. Wait, did I say porn again...Oops I did it again... =_=

Also, I found an injured kitten on the road yesterday, and so I brought it home. She's okay now, and I named it Loki (just because I always wanted to,) but now my sister keeps on saying, "_no, Loki no!"_ whenever the kitten does something wrong, because she knows how much I hate Odin for this shit-ass line. And oh! It's _killing _me. Someone come fangirl with me...please!


	16. Chapter 15

Thor swallowed. This was so not going to end well. Loki was never _this _direct. Never in public.

"Did anyone of you give him anything to eat, or drink, specifically?" Thor asked his friends, stepping closer to their table.

"Well. Maybe." Hogun answered when Thor directed his glare towards him.

"Volstagg did!" Fandral confessed.

"And Fandral poured him the second glass," Sif informed, earning a _"hey!"_ from Fandral.

"And?" Thor asked.

"And what? We didn't know that he'd get intoxicated so easily!" Volstagg explained. " Just two small glasses!" Thor looked at Hogun, who nodded in agreement. Sif did the same.

Thor drooped his shoulders. This could _not _end well. Not when he was slightly drunk himself. Not as much as that night on Earth, but enough to give everything a slight dream-like appearance.

The room had a faint sweet fragrance; something Thor didn't recognize. Everything was dark, except the candles, casting a golden glow in the whole room. Candles?

Thor stepped in slowly, head tilting to peer into the darkness. There he was! Loki, sitting on the bed, leaning on the headrest.

"Loki?" Thor whispered, but why was he whispering, that he didn't know.

"You know, I was wrong." Loki replied, not meeting his eyes. "I can't. To even think of you, with _them!_ I was wrong."

"What? Loki, I don't understand…?" Thor stepped closer.

"I _can't _let you do this. I was wrong; I don't even care what's fair and what's not. You can't have them." Loki continued. And then he looked up, smiling. "Maybe I could be like them? Act like them? Would that be alright?"

But before Thor could answer, Loki spread his fingers, twirling them, and Thor could faintly hear music. Another sinful beat, muffled, as if it were being played in a distance. Thor looked at Loki, his eyes full of questions.

But Loki refused to answer, and slowly rose up to his knees. He was wearing his snow white robe again, but this time it was so loosely, carelessly tied, that it hung low down his shoulders, and exposed one pale blue thigh. Thor realized, with Loki's movements, that it was deliberately tied as such. Loki gracefully crawled to the edge of the bed, and stood up, his hands crawling to the belt on his waist. He noticed Thor's eyes follow his fingers, and he gave a victorious smirk, gently pulling it open.

"Let me tell you my tale."

He walked to Thor, taking slow, elegant steps, moving with the beat of the music. "You know, I am different. I'm smaller in dimensions, not as strong. Even my skin tone is different. It's a strange, lighter shade of the cerulean than other Jotuns." He whispered. Thor nodded, he had noticed this before. The other Jotnar had ragged skin, as if worn away, rubbed raw with the harsh winds on their realm. But Loki's skin was a pastel blue, smooth, glistening like crystals whenever flames reflected off him.

"I thought I'd never find anything like me. Ever." Loki slowly pulled his robe back, exposing more skin with each step. "I tried to. I searched. All over my realm. But I couldn't find anything that matched."

"And then I saw them." He finally stepped in front of Thor, and let his robe pool down behind him, cupping Thor's face with one hand. "Your eyes."

Thor noticed that Loki wasn't wearing anything but a small layer of fur wrapped around his waist. And yes, it was really thin, starting at the mid-thigh level of one leg, disappearing into a small strand as it continued to the other leg, completely exposing one slender leg. He had a wreath of emeralds around his slender waist as well, resting on the sharp hipbones. They dangled, chiming with each step he took. And in the name of Asgard! How had Thor not noticed Loki's lean and sensuously carved legs before?

"They're so blue!" Loki said, peering close into the blue eyes. "This was maddening me! How could anything be so blue? And then I realized. They were of the same shade," he said, looking at his fingers that ghosted over Thor's temple, gently caressing his handsome face. "Just like me." He barely whispered the last words.

Loki dragged his fingers away from the beautiful face, and slowly walked behind him. "I can't let them have you," he whispered into Thor's ear. He dragged one finger down the small of his back, and Thor's clothes disappeared, stripping him down to his breeches.

"Ah-what-?" Thor began, but Loki silenced him with one azure finger on his lips. He shook his head. "Let me finish?"

Thor gave a nod, stilling himself. He would let Loki do whatever he wanted to. Loki stood in front of him again, his face painted with a small blush. He wrapped both his arms around Thor's neck again, and since Thor was taller, way taller, than him, he lifted himself on his toes again. He kissed Thor, just at the corner of his mouth. But then he felt Thor smile against his lips, and so he kissed him properly. Loki's kiss was shy, but eager. And there were Thor's large, warm hands on his back, pulling him close.

It was a dance of tongues, passion in every stroke. Loki took a step forward, pushing Thor to the bed. He pressed Thor down, his back against the pillows, and straddled him. Thor found himself in this half-sitting position, waiting for Loki for his next action. Crawling up to his face, Loki kissed him again.

Thor held his face with both his hands and pressed his faces close together. Then they slowly sneaked down the pale body, and he grabbed Loki's thigh with one hand, fingers fanning out on the smooth skin. The other held his hip, fingers entangling in the emerald chain.

The sounds they were making were erotic; moans and pants, and just that _wet_ swipe of tongue against tongue. And then Loki rolled his hips, grinding into Thor.

"Mmmnnn_._ _Loki_." Thor pulled back, peering into the scarlet eyes. Loki's lips were raw, a small line of spittle running down to his chin. His mouth was parted open, and he shared his breaths with Thor.

"You can take me, tonight." Loki said, getting all this unknown courage from the alcohol he'd accidentally taken.

"What?" Thor asked, surprised. He let out an amused, impressed laugh. But he saw that Loki wasn't replying, and his eyebrows furrowed. "What is it, prince?" he whispered, pecking Loki on his lips.

Loki's eyes were calculating. "My lord, do you like me not?"

"What sort of question is this? Of course I do." Thor answered genuinely.

"Then you must take me tonight." Loki pulled back, and sat down on Thor's lap, still straddling him. He rubbed themselves together again, and felt delighted when he found that Thor was just as aroused as he was.

"Loki. No. I won't" Thor stopped him. But then he saw the hurt in Loki's eyes, and he sat up, facing Loki closely.

"So you want those women, do you not?" Loki asked, looking away. His voice was pained.

"Women? What women?" Thor asked him, holding him by his arms. When Loki did not reply, he tried again. "Loki. Look at me. What women do you talk of?"

"The ones in Midgard. The ones you were happily rubbing into!" Loki replied, anger rising in his voice. Of course Thor wanted them, why did he even try to seduce him? "The ones you wanted to take down on the floor! At least it looked so. Those _whores_!" He eyes glistened with unshed tears of anger.

Realization dawned upon Thor. But he said something Loki hadn't thought of.

"So you were there, were you not? I _knew_ it!" Thor said, letting his head fall on the headrest. "I felt it," he whispered. And then he remembered that this probably meant that Loki had seen him dance (was it even dancing?) with those women.

"Did you bed them not?" Loki asked.

"No. I did not." Thor shook his head. Is this was what Loki thought of him? How long had this been worrying him? Why didn't he talk about this earlier? "Loki, look." He pulled Loki down beside him, lying beside him. "I'm married to you. Not them. I don't want them, they mean nothing to me. It's you whom I want," he said. He leaned close, their lips almost touching. "I'm yours, am I not?" he whispered, breath ghosting over Loki's lips. He placed another kiss.

"But then," Loki interrupted, pulling away. "Why won't you bed me tonight?" he asked, facing him.

"Because you're under the influence of mead. You are forcing yourself into this, are you not?" Thor asked him.

"I- I don't know." Loki replied, his voice small. "I want you. I know that! I'm just- I don't know!"

"Alright. Even if you want all this,_ I_ want you to be sober. I want you to remember everything. If we do this tonight, you'd forget in the morning. I don't want that to happen. I want _our _memories to last long, is that okay?" Thor asked gently.

"Oh." Loki lied down on his back. Wonderful! He had managed to completely embarrass himself. What was he doing? "I apologize for my idiocy." He whispered, unable to meet Thor's eyes, ashamed of himself.

"That little act you put up?" Thor asked. Loki nodded, turning his face completely away from Thor. He thought of running away, because no! Here was Thor, being so nice to him. And he had been of the opinion that Thor had bedded other women!

"Actually." It was Thor's turn to straddle him, and Loki looked at him, surprised. "I might have liked it more than I should've," he whispered, his voice turning low and husky. And then he rocked his hips, and _oh. _Thor still wanted him. "I might've bedded those women; if I still were the reckless prince I once was. But who needs them when I've got you?"

"But. They- they can give you what I cant!" Loki protested. He still didn't understand. Okay, he might've gotten more jealous than he should have. But those women, Thor could have satisfied himself. (Of course Loki wouldn't let him, not anymore.) But still, he didn't understand why Thor didn't want the women.

"Loki. All I want is a small Jotun prince; so fierce in the battlefield, and yet so gentle in bed. And you know what's the best thing about him?" Thor asked, and then he answered for himself. "He's _mine_." Thor whispered in his ear, and then kissed it. "How could those women ever provide me with that?"

Loki was staring at him with his mouth open, when Thor pulled back, his golden hair tickling Loki. "So, prince. Are you going to continue what you started?" The Asgardian's voice was rumbling low. Just like the stormy weather outside the windows.

Loki smiled, before pushing Thor, exchanging their positions again. "If you insist," he said with a sly smile. He dragged his body down against Thor's, rising on his knees. "But you were dancing, and _enjoying _those women, nonetheless. And for this offence-," he said, palming Thor's erection through the clothes, "-I _will_ punish you," he finished with a glint of evil in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N-Hey, thanks all! All the wonderful reviews, and all those people who hanged on with me. Sorry I updated so late; I uh, got some personal problems. Nevermind, here's another lemony chapter...Enjoy while you can...*ehehehe*

* * *

Thor sucked in a broken breath. The words just sounded _so _sinful coming out of Loki's mouth like that. Especially when he was wearing that predatory smile. Loki crawled off the bed, eyes focused on Thor's, thinking, calculating.

"Let's start with your hands, shall we?" Loki asked, fingers trailing on Thor's biceps. Thor felt a few waves of power, probably magic, transfer from Loki's cerulean fingers to his own skin. And then Thor's hands moved on their own, folding themselves behind his back. "You touched them, held them with these very hands…"

Loki had an evil smile on his face when he leaned closed to Thor's. "You don't get to use them _now,_" he said, twirling his fingers gracefully, and Thor found his hands locked together, as if held together by an invisible handcuff.

"Whoa, Loki, I-" Thor started, but Loki stopped him with one slender finger on his lips.

"Don't talk. Not now. You're being punished." Loki laughed freely, throwing his head back, a boost he'd gotten from the alcohol. But then he paused, looking amazed. "Or do you _want_ yourself to be gagged? Thor?"

Thor's eyes widened, and he stilled himself.

"Good," the Jotun Prince whispered. And then he sank down to his knees, the thick, plush carpet almost like a second bed to his weight. "Oh, and just to add to the fun, how about this?" He locked his own hands behind himself, turning just a bit to let Thor see his binds.

Thor swallowed. Loki was on his knees, hands locked behind himself, his chest pushed out in a submissive posture. His wrists were locked with mystic bluish-green strands. And oh, Loki was wearing almost _nothing_, and Thor wanted nothing more but to tear apart the binds and take control. Right now.

"Not yet." Loki said, reading his expressions. "You've been bad. You need to be punished," he added, pouting. And oh Valhalla! Loki shouldn't drink, because when he got drunk he did all sorts of things, which made Thor wanting to attack and devour him. Thor groaned, pulling at his binds.

Loki shushed him with a victorious smirk on his face. He then bit his lower lip, slowly dragging it out. "They call me Silver tongue," Loki whispered, licking his lips even slower. And then he gave a genuine smile, as if he was really happy, looking up to Thor with big, innocent eyes.

But Thor was so aroused right now! "_Loki,"_ he breathed out. And then he saw Loki snuggling closer in between his legs. Thor leaned back, spreading his legs just a bit more, because, alright. If this was what Loki was suggesting, he'd let him have it. In fact, he was already tenting in his trousers. Oh, and then Thor realized that he was still wearing clothes, and since they both had their hands tied, this might be a problem. Maybe Loki could use another spell?

But Loki had other plans. He leaned in, grabbed the strings of Thor's breeches between his teeth, and pulled them open. Then he grabbed another pair, pulling open all the criss-crosses that held up Thor's pants.

"_Please,"_ Thor said, barely able to keep it together. Loki just had his face so close to his crotch, and he even brushed it across his member once or twice. Thor tugged at his hands again, but Loki's magic was strong. Right now he wanted to touch. Maybe grab Loki and throw him on the bed, and rub them together again. Come over the edge again, together.

Loki decided to be bold, and placed his cheek right over Thor's erection. Even though it was through a thin layer of cloth, he could feel the hardness, the outlines, the _throbbing _sensation.

"So you will not play with those women again?" Loki asked innocently.

"Ah, -Loki…" Thor uttered, but that wasn't enough for Loki. He dragged his smooth face along the length. "Will you?" He asked again.

"N-no!"

"Good," Loki remarked, satisfied. He then pulled back, snapping his fingers in his binds, and Thor's breeches disappeared into thin air. Loki took in the sight of Thor's member, large, and hot and so _hard._ Thor suppressed a shiver when he felt the cool air of the room caress his hard length. And then he felt Loki's breath right _there._

Loki swallowed one last time, inching closer. Though he knew what he had to do, he hadn't done this before. He had no idea how to proceed. He had no idea what Thor would like. But, he wanted to do this. He wanted to own Thor, to please him.

He wet his lips, and placed an open mouthed kiss on the head. He licked a wet line around the crown, tasting Thor for the first time. It was something different, something new; musky, and just- Thor. He found his mouth watering. He wanted more.

He tilted his head, his silky hair tickling Thor's thighs. He swiped his tongue down the length, turning along the outline, and moving up again. Once at the head, he flicked his tongue along the slit, and Thor moaned, jerking his hips. Loki tasted the precum leaking out, and he spread it along the length with his tongue. Oh, Loki's tongue was talented, Thor thought. No wonder he was called "silvertongue"!

He finally took Thor in, going slow, being careful with his teeth. Thor felt himself being swallowed by a comfortable, hot tightness, but Loki pulled him out just at the head with a wet pop. He flicked at the slit again, enjoying Thor's groan. He then swallowed him, going deeper this time. He took in as much as he could without choking. He then pulled out, his tongue caressing the sensitive member. Thor's shudders proved that he liked this, and Loki continued. He bobbed his head, hollowing out his cheeks, and pausing.

"Loki-" Thor's voice was broken, and Loki hummed with satisfaction. And the vibrations sent another set of shudders across Thor's spine. Loki pulled him out, lapping at the thick vein running down. He took him in again, bobbing his head, changing his pace every now and then.

Right now, Thor wanted nothing more but to grab the raven hair tickling him, and guide Loki's head back to his member whenever Loki pulled out. Thor hadn't been pleased this way for a long time, and this wet contact with tongue felt incredible. He could feel the hotness pooling at the base of his spine. He pulled at his binds again. Even the light strain on his upper arms was turning him on. This was so hot, so pleasing; just the thought of having Loki dominate the whole action. He moved his hips, thrusting into Loki, even though he couldn't move much.

Loki felt Thor's balls tighten, his manhood swell in his mouth. He pulled out, smiling with a crazy idea. Thor was panting now. Loki grazed his _teeth_ ever so lightly, and Thor was coming, groaning loudly. Loki greedily swallowed all that he could, Thor's seed warm, and salty in his mouth. Thor's body shook with spasms when he finished.

Loki rested his head on Thor's thighs, feeling so high. He had pleased Thor, all on his own. And now Thor was –sweating, writhing, panting. All because of Loki. Thor was turned on, for Loki. Just this thought alone sent a pleased shudder down Loki's spine. He smiled, freeing both their hands.

Thor was leaning on the headboard on his side. He felt his hands loosen, and rubbed his wrists. He was still breathing hard, and there was Loki, on his thighs, his cold breaths caressing Thor's now-limp manhood.

He grabbed Loki by his face, pulling him up, bring both their eyes to the same level. Loki looked all messed up; eyes blown wide, hair disheveled, lips red, and _oh, _there was a wet line of Thor's seed running down his chin. "You're mine," Loki whispered, smiling, and Thor crashed his lips together.

Thor kissed him hungrily, tasting himself on Loki's lips. He found himself getting hard already. He lied down, pulling Loki atop him, kissing and biting and simply abusing his lips. He kissed down Loki's chin, sucking off the remains of own pleasure. He then pushed Loki down on the soft mattress, moving down to a pale spot next to his collar bone. One hand crawled down, tearing away Loki's garment, grabbing his manhood.

Loki felt Thor bite into his flesh, the sensation of pain and pleasure sending sparks down his entire body, igniting his bones. He moaned out loudly, hips bucking into Thor's touch. Thor was gently lapping at the bruise he'd created. He then kissed his way down to Loki's thighs. Placing a kiss each on both of them, he moved to Loki's arousal. He gently rubbed his short stubble over the sensitivity, and Loki's back arched off the bed. Thor pushed him down, with both his palms flattened over his sharp hipbones. He then grabbed Loki's ankles and pushed them back, folding his legs and spreading them wide.

Thor's tongue swiped one long, wet line from his balls, all the way to his entrance. Loki was too aroused to understand what Thor planned on doing. And then Thor grabbed both of his thighs and pushed them apart, and shoved his tongue into his entrance.

Loki yelped at the protrusion, his heart leaping out of his throat. He gripped the satin sheets tightly as Thor broke him apart, breath by breath, with graceful swipes of his tongue. He was _inside_ Loki. The Jotun pushed his hips against Thor's hold. And then Thor pulled out, and Loki moaned at the loss. His insides were melting out. The intoxication had already freed him from his usual restrains, and Thor was an escapade to his wildest fantasies.

"Oh-_Thor!_" He moaned out his husband's name when Thor took him in his mouth. Loki couldn't find a coherent word, because everything was just so hot, and wet, and tight. And then Thor sucked him, and all Loki could feel were Thor's large, warm hands on his legs, and that _warm_ mouth all around him. His back arched off the bed again, and he saw the stars when he came.

He must've passed out sometime, because next when his eyes opened, Thor was beside him, his arms all wrapped around his small body.

"And you're mine." Thor said, kissing him one last time before Loki fell asleep. Thor cradled him in his arms, never planning on letting him go. Loki's face was sated, exhausted, and yet serene with sleep. Delicate, just like a rose. His blue rose.

And yet Thor forgot that all flowers withered one day.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N- Guys, guys, calm down! Relax, _skydancer2ooo_, I wont, _cant, _kill Loki. I practically worship that being every day. And I promised no angst, right? No major character deaths, seriously! And _Obscura _is right, what's a little romance/drama without the drama? Yes, there is a meaning behind the last line, and this chapter is not as happy-go-lucky as the others. But a great amount of fluff is gonna follow up next! Oops, I'm revealing too much now, you have to wait for the next chapters for the rest now... But no, seriously. Guess what? Wanna guess who got the first rank in her class for mid-terms? Yes! Me! I stood first! And that's why we'd have fluffy chapters- because I'm happy as hell!

Also, I love torturing you all. I seriously laugh like a witch, and imagine all the green lights and lightning flashes like those in the movies. And therefore that evil cliff-hanger in the previous chapter...Apologies...Also, dont hate me after this chapter. I promise things are gonna be great...Really! [[Okay, shutting up, right now...]]

* * *

Loki woke up in the middle of the night, when he couldn't feel his arm. He turned to his side, aligning his back to Thor's chest, settling closer.

"Comfortable?" Thor whispered. Oh, had Loki woken him up?

"Yep." Loki laughed, still somewhat under the influence of alcohol.

"Hmm…" Thor mumbled in his sleep. "Do you never drink? You got intoxicated with two glasses only?"

"_Two_ glasses? Who told you that?" Loki asked.

"Well, Fandral said-" Thor began, but then it hit him. Of course, Loki must've taken _more _than just two glasses to get _this_ drunk. "Oh."

"Nah…That's okay, you know?" Loki murmured.

"Yes…and I got to see your jealous side," Thor said, smiling into Loki's hair.

"I was not jealous." Loki stated.

"Yes, whatever you say" Thor decided to let it go, wrapping his arms tightly around Loki.

Loki spoke up again after a few minutes. "I was not jealous, really."

"Sleep, Loki." Thor nuzzled at his neck.

Loki closed his eyes, smiling. Was this not next to perfect?

The next morning changed everything.

Loki woke up with a mild headache. He felt lazy, not even bothering to open his eyes. But the bed was empty, he could feel that. Too cold, really.

The room felt cooler than usual. At first Loki thought it must be because Thor hadn't pulled away the curtains, blocking the sunlight. But the cold was different than usual. Almost like, he was back on Jotunheim.

No. Oh goodness, _no. _Loki's eyes snapped open.

He was in Thor-their room, alright. But everything was different. There was a thin layer of frozen ice on everything. Loki jumped away from the bed, the layer of ice on the sheets cracking. No, no. _No!_

It was still dim, because Thor hadn't really pulled away the curtains. Oh!_ Where was Thor?!_ Loki looked around desperately, but there was no sign of the Thunderer in the big, elegant room. So he wasn't here. Was he hurt? Or did he wake up before everything went wrong?

Loki walked to the windows, pulling away the curtains to let the light in. He then examined his handiwork. There was ice on everything; the walls, the carpet, Thor's desk, the candelabras, the chandeliers, everything- glistening in the late morning sun like diamonds. Even the window glass was decorated with swirling patterns of ice. NO!

He'd forgotten to renew his enchantment! That guarding layer on his Jotun skin that prevented its toxicity to burn the Aesirs. How could he-? He knew that even his touch could burn Thor, could _pain _him. How could he forget such an important task?

Well, of course, there was the mead, and he had gotten drunk. And then there was the making out with Thor…among _other things…_But how could he forget protecting_ his_ Thor?

Speaking of him, where was Thor? Was he already burnt so badly that he had hurried away to the healers?

Loki quickly wore his robe, and hurried to the door. But then the door opened by itself, and there was Thor, standing tall and healthy, with a crazy grin on his face.

Thor had risen early again; he had to make preparations for a meeting with some delegates. He had given Loki the liberty to sleep for a few extra hours, the hangover headache and other stuff that he had to face when he'd wake up.

"Thor! You're alright?" Loki asked, eyes bewildered, stepping away.

"Um, yes I am." Thor said, frowning. He took a few steps closer to Loki."Well, what about-woah!" Thor slipped on the ice, and fell flat on his butt. "Ow!"

Loki's face crunched up. That must've hurt. He thought of helping Thor, but then he remembered that he still hadn't renewed his spell. He stepped back again.

Thor was surprised. "Loki, what- what is all this?" He looked around at the ice covering everything in their room. "Surprise for me?"

But then he saw Loki's expression; tensed, and almost scared. He got up, carefully heading closer. His boots were really hard to walk with on the slippery ice. "Loki? Is something wrong?"

"No!" Loki walked further away. "I mean yes. Thor, stay away!"

"What? Why?" Thor walked closer. If Loki had a problem, why was he not sharing? Had Thor offended him?

"Please. Don't come closer!" Loki panicked, his voice desperate. He didn't want to hurt Thor. Oh, Valhalla, was he good for _nothing?_

"What's wrong, Loki?" Thor frowned. Had something gone wrong last night? Why wasn't Loki letting him approach him?

Loki stepped away till his back touched the wall. But Thor was still closing in.

"Thor, _please._"

"But Loki-" Thor began. But there was no time. Loki acted before giving a second thought, since Thor wasn't listening. He waved his hand in front of his face, and immediately the ice at his feet grew upwards to form a wall between the two of them. This was one of his favorite defence techniques, but he hadn't used it on Asgard before, because of lack of the icy floor. But now he could, and so he used it, not for defending himself, but Thor.

The ice was translucent, and Loki could see the confusion on Thor's face. The wall was thickening slowly, blurring Thor's image.

"Thor, please, leave me alone."

"But you-"

"No. Don't. Please."

Loki saw the hurt wash over Thor's face. He wanted to explain himself, but not right now. He needed some time alone, some time to think. And most of all, he didn't want Thor to come close right now. He knew he could hurt Thor. If only Thor listened!

"Alright." Thor turned away, his voice pained. "If you insist." He walked away slowly. If Loki needed sometime alone, he'd let him have it. But something was wrong, he knew that. Maybe he could help, but that was only if Loki let him come close. What was it? Had Thor made a mistake last night? Hurt him? Why didn't Loki share his crisis?

But being told to stay away, like this- it hurt. He decided to stay away till Loki called him back. The whole day passed away, but he couldn't even catch a small glimpse of his prince. At night he came back to his room, everything was back to normal; the ice gone, but Loki was nowhere to be seen.

He looked around all the places Loki liked to stay; the library, that balcony at the end of the second corridor, and dozens of other tiny, quiet corners, but all in vain. Finally as he was crossing the queen's room, he caught Loki's voice in the air.

He was about to jump in, and just grab Loki and never let him go. He had gotten Thor so worried! But then he heard the on-going conversation.

"…I want to go back to Jotunheim, for a while, with your permission, your highness," Loki was saying.

"But I thought everything is alright now, child?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, yes, my queen, it is…I-I'm just homesick…I miss my brother."

"Oh! Yes, grace, of course. You haven't been home ever since your arrival here. You can leave whenever you wish… So, when do you plan to?" The Queen asked.

"As soon as the All-Father permits. In fact I would be very grateful if I could leave as soon as possible." Loki said, keenness in his voice.

"Oh, eager, are we, my son?"

Thor stood outside, petrified. Loki wanted to leave now? And then the doors opened.

* * *

Loki had thought about it more than twice. The first thing he did after Thor left, was to re-enchant his body. Then he thawed all the frozen snow in the room, and soaked up all the water. And then he sat down on the window seat, thinking.

He needed a permanent cure for this problem. He had been fortunate this time, Thor was alright. But what if next time, Thor still had his arms around him? Would Thor die in his sleep? No! He mustn't even think as such! He wouldn't let anything happen to his Thor. He'd find a cure.

But he needed to stay away from Thor for a while, to think and analyze. Whenever he was with Thor, his mind stopped processing, and all he could think was how handsome Thor's face was, and how deep his voice was, among other things. He wanted to touch and be touched, his body getting out of control. He couldn't restrain himself when he was with Thor. But what if he made more mistakes? He thought Jotunheim was the best place; he would be able to concentrate in the solitude. He'd never ask Thor to stay away from him, never _this _harshly. But it was for Thor's own good.

The Queen gave him permission, and asked him to follow her, and go and talk to the All-Father. But as soon as they stepped outside her chambers, he faced Thor, his eyes full of confusion and concern.

"Thor. Good, we were, in fact, coming to you." The Queen said, explaining about Loki's homesickness. "…So he would leave early in the morning, yes?"

Thor simply nodded, saying nothing, all this while his eyes on Loki. But Loki couldn't meet his eyes. He still wasn't sure of himself. Of whatever he was doing.

The Queen finally walked away, and Loki started to follow.

"Loki," Thor interrupted. "Is everything okay?"

"Its' fine, my Lord." Loki answered. "I miss my home…"

"This morning-?"

"It was my mistake. I apologize." Loki bowed his head. At least he wasn't lying; he was simply not telling the entire story. Thor took a step forward, but Loki immediately stepped away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," The Jotun prince said, hurrying away.

That night, Thor waited for Loki for a long time, lying awake in his bed. But Loki never came. In the next morning, the Queen informed him that Loki had already left.

Without even saying goodbye?


	19. Chapter 18

They say when two hearts connect, the minds bond automatically. They behave alike, think alike, even if they don't want to. They understand what the other feels, without words. They are connected by an invisible string of Destiny, pulling them together as each breath passes. The entire universe; the winds blowing away the dandelion turfs on a sunny morning, the cool water gushing down the snowy mountains, the dust particles sparking in the sunlight, the stars at night, the fallen feathers from a bird's wings, the shady clouds, everything, starts working for them to end up together. Fate plans out each small step.

Some people call them the perfect pair, designed in heaven itself. For others, they are soul-mates, their love for each other stronger than the distance that separates them. Because love, after all, is infinity, endless, wider than the entire universe.

* * *

Thor slowly shuffled back to his room. Had something seriously gone wrong? Something he had done?

The room felt lonely, even lonelier than the night before. He heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed, eyes skinning around. And then he saw the piece of parchment on his desk. Quickly, he hurried to the desk and grabbed the paper. It was a letter.

_"Dear Thor,_

_ I sincerely apologise of my sudden departure. I had a gnawing urge to visit my family, and I decided to leave as soon as my heart wanted. I assure you, my Lord, this has nothing to do with you, or anything you have done. On the other hand, you have been the most noble host, and husband. Please do not worry yourself with me leaving as such. My trip will be of short and I will return soon._

_ Please take care,_

_ Loki_. "

Well, at least this letter was some sort of consolation. Thor decided to accept this reason for the time being. But he knew that something was wrong; Loki was hiding something.

Everything else was the same, and yet, Thor felt an emptiness in the hours. Hours became days, and days became weeks. Thor had never been the patient one, and this- this slow torture- was making him restless, nonetheless.

There was once, when he walked to the library, and sat down on the chair placed opposite to Loki's regular seat. He was never the one for books; he preferred practical demonstration to theoretical dramas. But nowadays, he was beginning to like this place. It was a temple of knowledge; calm and silent, and yet brimming with secrets unknown, stories unheard. Much like Loki himself. And, in addition, it had this sweet-spicy smell, of oak trees, and falling snow, and flowing rivers, and -ugh! Thor was never the poetic one. To conclude, he decided that this fragrance reminded him of Loki.

Well, right now, all alone in the big library, with nothing but books to accompany him, Thor felt solitude hit him like his own Mjolnir. He stared hard at Loki's chair, as if with simply looking at the place, Loki would materialise. Hopeless, wasn't he?

Somewhere on the other side of the universal plane, Loki's eyes snapped up from the book he was reading. Strange as it was, he could feel Thor's presence. As if Thor was sitting right in front of him, looking at him. No. He shook his head and went back to the book he was reading.

Oh Valhalla! How many weeks did pass? And he still couldn't find a solution. He had searched through almost all the books in the greatest libraries of Jotunheim. Though, being snow-covered all year round, there weren't much books on his realm. And neither were the Frost-Giants really interested in books.

He had even consulted some of his teachers and fellow sorcerers. But all of them came up empty handed. He banged his head on the table. Was there no way?

No. He couldn't give up. He had to do something for Thor, right? Oh Thor, and his beautiful blue eyes, and sunlit hair, and chiseled body...oh! How Loki could go on with an endless list of Thor's virtues!

He missed him, so much! He wanted nothing more, but to go to his beloved. Spend the entire night gazing into his blue eyes. Those eyes! They were damnation! So intense, so sharp, as if they could look right into your soul and take you apart.

Loki suddenly had an idea, and he scanned the room. Apparently nobody on his realm but him, liked to stay in the library. Good for him, he thought, lips curving into a smile. He twirled his fingers, golden sparks dancing at the edges. And instantly, an apparition of Thor materialised in front of him. This image looked at him, and smiled. 'Thor' gave a short nod and greeted Loki. He had the same shade of blue for his eyes, the same tanned skin, the same structure. He looked almost real.

"I miss you," Loki whispered.

In fact, this was not the only time Loki conjured up Thor's doppelgänger. Time came, when Loki "summoned" his own Thor almost every time he could. Just to see him smile, or hear his deep voice. Sometimes, just to feel his presence.

And well, there were these other times. When Loki's feeling were more _intense_.

He was beside his favourite lake. The waters were frozen, and there was an icy bridge over it. The flora consisted of a few dead trees, with crystalline icicles hanging from its branches.

This place was reserved for the royal family. Since none of his family members really appreciated beauty, or nature in general, this place was usually isolated. And Loki really liked this quiet corner. He came here alone, to practise his spells, or decipher texts in languages unknown. This place was great for concentration.

But right now, Loki wasn't concentrating on his magic, or reading his books. He was sitting on the frozen ground with his back against the tree, his heart racing. Because there was Thor, or his image, rather, looming above him, wearing just his lowers. "Thor" placed a kiss on Loki's neck, and the Jotun prince moaned. Thor moved up his jawline, and the way to his lips- when Loki heard footsteps. He snapped his fingers and the Thor disappeared. But of course, some times even the finest magicians are a few seconds too late.

There was his brother, Helbindi standing beside the lake. His eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open. Loki quickly looked away, his entire body burning with a blush of embarrassment. But then instead of going away, Helbindi came and sat down beside him, leaning against the same big tree.

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but his brother out-sped him.

"Ah... This is that amazing moment when I be the great brother you've always wanted," Helbindi said, "and pretend that I never saw this."

Loki nodded, his eyes on the lake. After a few awkward movements, Loki decided to defend himself. "He never took off more than his shirt though...the image, I mean." But then again, maybe Loki shouldn't have added the last line.

It was Helbindi's turn to nod uncomfortably. "But that was some incredibly nice trick, Loki. I almost thought it was an Aesir, insane enough to wander shirtless through Jotunheim. Maybe you could use this trick for your benefit, one day?"

Loki shrugged. And then both the princes sat down in this uncomfortable, awkward, compatible silence for a few minutes. They both never conversed much.

"I don't usually come to this place." Helbindi explained. "But I was re-planning the offence sectors, and this garden was the only place left...so I...you see? But the guards didn't tell me about you."

"I told them not to talk of me." Loki answered.

"Oh...You should tell him though."

"The guard? But I don't want to-" the smaller prince objected, but his brother cut him off.

"No, you fool. I was talking of the son of Odin." Helbindi gave him an obvious expression, and Loki's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" his voice was shaking already.

"That you want him."

"_What_?" Loki's voice was a few octaves higher than what he preferred. Helbindi gave him another obvious look.

"You think I haven't noticed?" The Jotun king asked. "What is it that has made you come back? Is it not the compassion for your prince? Why are you moping all day, sadness in your gestures instead of the pranks you used to play?" The frost giant leaned over his brother, his eyes stern. "Loki, what has maimed the silver-tongue?"

"I-I know not what you talk of," Loki said, looking at the ground.

"Know this brother, you might be one of the cleverest liars on all of the nine realms," Helbindi said, getting up, "but you can't lie to yourself." At this, Loki remained silent till his brother walked away.

As soon as Helbindi was out of sight, Thor's image reappeared beside Loki,fully clothed this time though.

"What do you think?" Loki asked him, knowing that this image would only say what Loki himself thought. But he had no contact with his real husband. Well, he could, but he didn't dare to. The Thor leaned close to his ear, just like the real Thor would.

_"It must be love_," he whispered.

* * *

Back on Asgard, the Warriors were prepping their weapons for practise. Thor was amongst them, absently running his hands over the Mjolnir.

"This is love, this is love, this is looove," Fandral sang from atop the tree, polishing his sword.

"Oye Fandral!" Volstagg called. "You're a horrible singer, know you this?"

"Yes I do, but this song is not for me," he said, gesturing towards Thor. "Oouh, Thor's in love, Thor's in love, Thor's in looooove..."

"What? What did you say?" Thor's attention snapped to his name.

"Ah, I said this is love, this is love, this is looove," Fandral sang again. "Why, what did _you_ hear?"

"I'm sure you said uh, n-nothing," Thor stated, his ears turning pink. He went back to his Mjolnir, polishing her head. The other warriors muffled their laughs. This was too good an opportunity to let go. Thor was starting to keep to himself, always absent minded. He wasn't that cheerful anymore, always silent. Although whenever Loki's name was dragged into the conversation, Thor's face would lit up like the sun.

They had to do something, Fandral was thinking, when his thoughts were interrupted by Thor's sneeze. Brilliant.

"Oh Lady Sif?" he asked, leaping down from the tree. "Is it just me, or has Thor been sneezing too much recently?"

Sif had an "_are you seriously kidding me_" look on her face, and she was about to insult Fandral, when she saw the "_oh, please go with my flow, woman_!" look on Fandral's face.

"I-ah, yes. Yes," she said.

"What are you pointing at?" Hogun asked.

"Remember my great aunt who used to travel to Midgard all the time?" Fandral asked, and the others nodded, confused. "Well, when we were children, she used to tell us Midgardian tales. And there was one, where they believed that when one frequently sneezed -just like Thor- it was because your beloved was thinking about you. Missing you, true to their heart."

"You're making this up," Thor said, eyebrows raised.

"By the name of Valhalla, I lie not," Fandral assured.

Thor smiled, looking up at the sky. Well, to be true, he had been sneezing a lot these days.

"Oh, look, who's shying now?" Volstagg asked, poking Thor with his elbow.

"No," Thor said, turning scarlet.

"So do you accept? That you've fallen for your little prince?" Sif asked, edging closer.

Thor wasn't sure how to answer. He kept mum, thinking, his eyes searching for something at a distance. What was this ache in his heart, what was this bottomless happiness, what were these unknown emotions gnawing at him, whenever he thought of Loki? Why didn't food nowadays taste as delicious as it always did? Why did music sound tuneless now? What happened to all the beautiful fragrances of Asgard? Why weren't the golden scenarios as breathtaking as before? He wasn't being a hyperbole.

Oh damn, what was happening to him? Why did he feel that a part of him was snatched away from him? What was this incompleteness? And then, a phantom voice whispered in his ears. It almost sounded like Loki, even if it was logically impossible.

_It must be love_.

That was it. The tipping point of his patience. He turned to his friends, eyes determined. "Let's get Loki back tonight," he declared with a smile.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N- Yes, I'm a tease, you will hate me. Dear _Wing of_ Darkness, wake up, it's time for thorki! And _LeArtemis 1234_, that scared me, it seriously did. But nonetheless, happy belated birthday! And my huge thanks to all those who reviewed or followed my story. I love you dearly. 3

* * *

Loki was wandering through the icy moorlands, his mind busy with thoughts of a certain somebody. Oh, and just to be safe, he was using his invisibility spell, even if a gentle snowstorm had blurred everything. Hel! Thank goodness it was only Helbindi who had caught him. Yes, it had been embarrassing, but at least it wasn't Mother. Things would've been way past awkward if that ever happened.

He never had a proper conversation with Helbindi before; the elder brother was not really the brotherly types. But maybe Helbindi had matured because of the kingship and all the responsibilities that came along. But whatever he'd said, Loki couldn't get it out of his mind. Yes, he needed to see Thor, needed to talk to him, but he didn't have enough courage to do it. What would he tell him? Why did he run away like a coward? And then there was the worst fear, what if he hurt Thor?

He had a million questions running through his mind, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Oye, remember that time Fandral wanted to marry a Frost-Giantess?"

It was a female voice, and it almost sounded like-

"Lady Sif! I thought we'd decided not to speak of it again?" And that sounded like Fandral of the Warriors Three.

"But hey, what if we get our prince to put an enchantment on her? Then all your problems would be solved, right?"

"What!?"

"Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Volstagg added.

Oh Valhalla! Lady Sif and the Warriors Three? What were they doing in the wastelandds of Jotunheim? Did they came alone or... Loki's mind wandered off, and he carefully edged near the voices. His heart hammering loudly, he waited for the snow to clear off.

As the distance receded, a few silhouettes appeared in view. A big one for Volstagg, a one with long hair; Lady Sif, two smaller ones; they must be Fandral and Hogun. And then the one on the lead, the way the muscles flowed, the stature, a few golden locks that were dancing wildly in the storm, the confident walk. It was Thor.

Was he dreaming? He must be! Loki slapped himself just to make sure.

This was not a dream.

The first thought which came to his mind was to run and hold Thor tight, and never let go. And kiss him maybe. But then Loki controlled himself, biting his tongue to stop himself from crying out loud.

Thor, _his_ Thor, was here!

They were closing towards him, so he moved out of their way. What? He panicked, okay? Holding his breath, he stood as still as stone when Thor crossed him.

Thor had barely moved a few steps away from him when he suddenly stopped. He turned around, frowning. For a split second, he looked directly at Loki, and Loki's heart must've stopped. Then Thor's eyes moved away, searching in the distance.

"What is it Thor? Is anybody on the prowl?" Lady Sif asked.

"No, I thought it was...You know, I can swear that felt like...he is here..." Thor said, eyes still searching.

"You mean, Loki?" Hogun asked. Thor nodded.

"Oh, ho ho ho, Thor! You're being delusional now. Oh Valhalla! This sickness of yours... " Fandral said dramatically. And of course that earned him a smack right in the abdomen by Lady Sif.

"That _hurt_, Lady!" He cried.

"Ignore him, Thor. Let's go," Volstagg said, patting Thor.

Thor nodded again, turning away. The Warriors followed his lead, and they walked away from Loki.

Loki simply stood there, frozen. How did Thor always know of his presence? His lips curved into a small smile, and one solitary tear ran down his face.

* * *

If there was anyone whose mood was not anxious or nervous, it was Helbindi. His brother was finally getting out of the aura of sadness he had created for himself. And besides, he loved teasing Loki, and he had just gotten fresh blackmail threats. Of course he wouldn't use them now, because he had promised Loki that he'd be a good brother, but hey, they say promises are meant to be broken. And what are brothers for?

His attendant informed him that there were some Aesirs visiting him, and Helbindi at once knew it must be Thor and his group. Well, it was getting clear that his little brother had fallen for the golden prince. Now the question of the millennia was: was the reverse also true? He ascended his throne to test the sentiments of the All-Father's firstborn.

"Greetings Asgardians! Prince," he nodded towards Thor, who greeted back. Helbindi noticed that Thor's eyes were wandering, searching.

"Looking for something, my prince?" he asked. What? He couldn't help but tease.

"What? No, I was just..." Thor's attention snapped back to the king.

"It's alright. So tell me, what brings the Golden Prince to Jotunheim?" Helbindi asked.

"I'm here to take your brother back with me, with your permission," Thor replied.

_Your brother_? Why not "my husband"?

"Oh, and why is that so?" Helbindi asked, amused.

"Well, I-ah, the Queen, she misses him a lot," _and so do I_, Thor thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"No, apologies, but I can't allow you that," Helbindi said, barely controlling his smile when he saw Thor's face fall. He wasn't sure whether Thor really wanted Loki or not. After all, he didn't want anyone to break his brother's heart. "I won't allow you to take away Loki so easily."

_What is he doing?_ Loki thought from behind the balconies. Oh damn! Why did he have such an idiot for a brother?

"Excuse me, Prince," Helbindi said, rising. Of course Thor didn't like the smug look on his face. Oh Valhalla, where did he trap himself now?

Loki hurried to his room when he saw Helbindi approaching him. Of course he didn't want to get caught ogling at Thor again.

"Your husband is here, Loki!" the Jotun king declared as soon as he entered Loki's chambers.

"Oh really? That's good," Loki said with the most diplomatic tone he' d ever put up.

"Well? You do not want to go with him?" Now Helbindi was confused.

"Throwing me out of your palace, are you, brother?" Loki said, carefully masking his excitement. He steadily walked towards the door. "As you wish..."

"Na!" Helbindi caught his brother by the arm, "not so easily, dear brother." Loki turned to him, trying to hid his annoyance.

"Remember when I said you should use your imagery tricks for your benefit?" the king asked with a smug smile. Loki nodded. This was going to lead to no good.

"Well, time's come to use it," Helbindi declared.

* * *

The Asgardians were still waiting in the courtroom, when Helbindi came to personally escort them.

"You know, I can actually _smell_ a trap here," Fandral whispered, hoping that he was inaudible to the Jotuns.

He was not, though. Helbindi gave an evil side-way smirk. Of course this was a trap, Loki was famous as a prankster, after all.

"Prince," he turned to Thor, "you may take Loki back with you," he paused, stopping outside the gates of a smaller room. "If you recognise him."

"Pardon, your highness? I do not understand," Thor said.

"See, there is a tradition we follow as well. When a Jotnar first returns home and his spouse comes to take him back, they have to find out their mate. We Jotuns treasure camouflage as one of our best virtues, and like to maintain our name..." He opened the gates. "If you don't find your Loki, I'm sorry my prince, you'd have to return empty handed."

Thor was still confused, but then he saw the room, and oh, this is what the Jotun King was talking about. His eyes landed on Loki standing right in front of him. And then the one standing behind him. And beside ! There must be at least a dozen Loki- s in the room. Thor stepped in, dazed.

The real Loki, far in a corner, sighed. Oh, it was impossible for Thor to find him out. Father couldn't find out the Queen; she was a powerful sorceress, and Loki had inherited all her skills. For other Jotuns, who didn't posses magic, they used similar-looking Jotuns, all with their faces covered. That was usually easy to find out, but this? Would he have to spend another night without Thor?

He wanted to help Thor, maybe cheat with his brother. But then, in one tiny corner of his heart, he was wondering whether Thor could find him or not.

"Can you do it, Prince?" Helbindi asked.

Thor stepped closer, eyes examining all the lookalikes. One of them had a bright smile on is face, the other was looking away, one of them was pained, and one was confused. And all of them looked real. Thor looked down at their feet, but none of them had a shadow.

"No sun, as promised, huh?" Thor asked rhetorically. He looked around the room; there were at least three Loki who smiled at their private joke. His Loki must be one of them.

He walked to the first one. This Loki was looking up confidently at him, a mischievous smile on his face, and his eyes challenging.

The next one was tensed, but his frown disappeared as soon as Thor walked closer to him. He looked up, a small smile blooming on his face. He had hope in his eyes.

Thor then moved to the third one, who kept looking at the ground, light blush lines on his cheeks.

"Hey?" Thor whispered, and the Loki in front of him looked up. This one was shy, almost like Loki was when they met the first time.

Thor took a deep breath. Surely, Loki was one of the best sorcerers of the century!

"Is it the third one, Thor?" Fandral asked.

"I was suggesting the first one?" Volstagg asked.

"But the second one seems to be genuine?" Sif interrupted.

Thor frowned, and scrutinised all three of them again. "To think that my eyes will deceive me..." he whispered.

"Did you really think that I would not recognise you?"

* * *

A/N- This ritual probably has no relation with Jotunheim or any Nordic myths whatsoever. It's actually an ancient Indian tradition that's still followed in the countryside. I thought its too adorable to let go. What do you think, who must be the real Loki?


	21. Chapter 20

"_**Blue roses**__, are often portrayed in literature and art as a symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it. In some folklore, the blue rose signifies hope against unattainable love. They have come to symbolise mystery and longing to attain the impossible, with some cultures going so far as to say that the holder of a blue rose will have his wishes granted._

_The lighter shade of the blue rose, expresses the first flush of love. An appreciation for the enigmatic, the inexplicable is expressed by blue roses. A tantalizing vision that cannot be totally pinned down, a mystery that cannot be fully unraveled is the blue rose. A person who receives the blue rose is the subject of much speculation and thought._

_Another meaning of the blue rose is that it symbolizes the impossible, or the unattainable. Since the blue rose itself is a rarity in nature, it stands for something that is hardly within one's grasp, an object that seems too difficult to be achieved. Thus the blue rose is admired and revered as an unrealizable dream."_

* * *

"Did you really think that I would not recognize you?"Thor walked to the Loki standing in the corner. Not to the three of them he had initially thought to be real. A fourth one, standing the farthest away. "You thought it'd be easy to take me down, did you not?" Thor repeated Loki's own dialogue from the fight before.

This Loki was not challenging, was not shy, was not nervous. He was sad, pained. Afraid.

But his skin had a different pastel glow. It was just the way his eyelashes curtained down his cheeks, the way his eyes stole small glances from Thor, the way one of his eyebrows quirked up in tension. The way his head was pressing back into the wall, the way he was chewing onto his lower lip. This was his Loki.

"Found you," Thor whispered in his ears, without even touching him. Loki's eyes widened, and all the illusions in the room disappeared.

There were some exclamations from Thor's friends, and Helbindi's approval. But Loki wasn't hearing them. A pleasant numbness had swallowed him. His Thor…His Thor had recognized him! So easily, without a single hesitation! It was hard for him to accept this.

Helbindi then said something about leaving them alone, and soon he found all the others slowly walk away from the room. It was him, and Thor.

Thor wanted to devour Loki right now.

"Loki," Thor said, stepping closer. But Loki was still not sure. He flinched, stepping away.

That hurt Thor, but more than the pain, he was taken over by the happiness of seeing Loki. He could give Loki some time. He could_ try_ to, at least.

"I-I know something is bothering you," he said, turning away. "I will not force you for anything, Loki," he said, turning back to Loki again. "But, lets go home, shall we? The stars miss you."

Loki nodded, giving a weak smile.

"Here, this is for you," Thor said, handing him something. It was a small silver chain, with green jewels dangling equidistant from each other. Loki observed them closely; they were not emeralds, garnets or even sapphires, (green was Loki's favorite color, he knew about such gemstones,). What were they? But they were the most beautiful and sparkling stones Loki had ever seen in this enigmatic shade.

"It's beautiful, my Lord," he said, closing the anklet in his fist.

"I'm glad you like it." Thor smiled back.

The Asgardian then asked him to do the necessary preparations, saying that he'd be waiting outside. And then Thor left him in the solitude of his room.

Oh, Loki had so much to tell Thor! He wanted to apologize, explain himself, to swear himself to his husband, and promise never to leave him.

But he didn't want to do it in front of everyone. On the way back to Asgard, Loki bit his tongue to stop himself from spilling any beans. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, as Thor led the small group back to the BiFrost. But Thor did notice the jewels sparkling around Loki's slender ankle, and the shine proudly reflected back in his blue eyes.

"Oh, My Prince!" Fandral excitedly greeted Loki, taking a place beside him. "Oh, how we've missed you!" The young warrior was grinning ear to ear.

Loki looked up to him with an amused smile. "How have you been, Lord Fandral?" he asked, his voice not very loud.

"Oh! I've been amazing!" Fandral replied, but then he lowered his voice. "But Thor has been pathetic, you know? He didn't express it, but he was _really _missing you."

"Oh, he was?" Loki knew it was more of a statement than a question. His eyes darted to Thor's back, eyes calculating.

"Oh yes!" Fandral's voice was louder now. "He has been thinking about you all time! Even in his sleep!" And Fandral went on to exaggerate his tale about Thor's broken heart, most of which was actually true.

"Ahem!" Thor cleared his throat from the front of the group. He slowed down, reaching the two of them. "Do you realize that I am still here? And that I can hear everything?" He was walking beside Loki now, his eyes on Fandral. Loki still kept looking at his feet, eyes on the small jewels dangling around his ankle.

"When did I say that you cant?" Fandral retorted with a sly grin. Then his eyes landed on the anklet on Loki's feet, chiming with every step Loki took.

"Ooh! The anklet!" Fandral exclaimed. "Like it not, my prince?"

"Thor got them especially from Midgard," Volstagg interrupted from behind them. "They are the rarest jewels from that realm."

"These jewels-?" Loki started, but it was difficult talking when Thor was so close beside him.

"Yes, Prince. These are green diamonds, Nature's most extraordinary offsprings," Hogun informed.

"And Thor found them all by himself. Each one of them!" Sif said.

"Oh, so that's why you took so long on Midgard!" Hogun asked.

"Really?" Loki was impressed. He had read about green diamonds, and in fact they were really rare. No wonder he hadn't seen them before. He looked at Thor, who had turned red by the ear now.

Thor stole a small glance at his prince, and then straightened himself. "It was well…," he drifted off. "We are about to reach," he declared, changing the topic. He hastened his pace, walking in front of his group now.

_Thor found all of them by himself? That must've been really troublesome! And they were _green _for Valhalla!_ Loki looked at his feet again, the green a beautiful parallel to his azure skin.

"We're here," Thor announced, abruptly stopping. Loki didn't have time to react; he was walking directly behind him, and couldn't stop himself in time. He crashed into Thor with an "_oof_".

"Oh my-!" Loki looked up with concern, and then Thor turned back, and sapphire eyes finally met the widened ruby eyes. Thor acted on instinct, and immediately had his hands on Loki's, holding him.

"Are you alright?" They both said at the same time, and then Loki looked away, unable to handle the intensity in Thor's eyes.

"Wow!" Fandral whispered. "I want someone to talk like that to me as well!" He whispered to Lady Sif, and in reply, she rolled her eyes, scoffing good-heartedly at Fandral's daydreams.

"Uh, Thor," Volstagg interrupted, clearing his throat. "Thor, we still need to get back to Asgard, you know?"

Thor snapped up, and (unhappily) let go of Loki's hands. It's just that, Loki was stunningly gorgeous. More beautiful than what he'd remembered.

But no! He had to give Loki his time, remember? So Thor stepped away, and turned to the sky, ordering Heimdel to open the bridge. Loki found the aura of pure energy surround him, igniting his entire body as the BiFrost opened and pulled them across their realm. But even with such a high field of power all around him, all he could feel were the two areas around his arms, where Thor's hands had encircled his. He could still feel the warmth, the affection, as he landed on the golden lands of Asgard.

The stars were shining brightly, welcoming him back with an open embrace.

But Loki felt like he was coming to Asgard for the first time again. The nervousness, the excitement, the warm bubbling in his stomach. It was all back again. And so was the comfortable buzzing in his head. The way back to the palace, the small conversation with his in-laws, the Warriors seeing him off, everything went by in a whir.

And then he was standing outside their room again. He reached for the doors, his heart suddenly beating faster.

"No, Loki, stop!" Thor interrupted, his palm on Loki's. "I have something for you! I almost forgot!"

Loki noticed the excitement in Thor's voice, almost child-like. He wondered what was it that Thor had prepared for him, that had him so excited.

"Um, alright," Loki said, pulling his hand down, Thor's hand along his. He waited, facing the doors, as if something would jump at him.

"Not like this!" Thor said, freeing his hand, and walking behind Loki. He didn't have time to search for a blindfold, so he placed his palms above Loki's eyes, the fingers of both his hands blindfolding Loki's eyes.

"Oh-Alright?" Loki whispered, huffing a laugh. He heard Thor ask the chamberlains to open the doors, and then he was ushered into the room, Thor guiding him with small "yes, now walk forward", and "a little to the left", and "slowly there!"

"Yes, now," Thor whispered in his ear, his voice low and husky, just as Loki always remembered. Just as Loki always liked. And then Thor removed his hands, gesturing Loki to open his eyes.

And Loki opened his eyes. And he saw them.

"The stars," Loki whispered, staring at the glittering jewels embedded in the velvety darkness. The panorama expanded all across one wall of their bedroom, stretching all the way across the ceiling. Loki stepped forward, his hands reaching out to touch the glass that now replaced the optic walls of his room.

"This-this is-?" Loki turned back, confused and awed.

"Asgardian magic," Thor replied, his smile reaching his eyes. He stepped forward, joining Loki near the edge of the room. "You can see the sky, but nobody on the outside can see through it. We may not have the best sorcerer in the world, but ours are nearly good enough," he said, placing his palm over Loki's again, winding their fingers together.

"It's—it's…" Loki paused, his eyes looking up to the ceiling again. It was as if he was underneath the sky itself. And the stars never shone as brightly as they did now. "All this-this…" his voice was shaking, eyes tearing up.

Nobody had done so much for him before. There was no one that had cared for him so much. There was no one there to fill up the void inside him. Yet.

Without thinking twice, he threw himself into Thor's arms, crashing into his enormous frame.

"I-I" he sobbed, gasping. He had never cried like this before, never felt these emotions before. "I have so much to tell you!"

Thor shss-ed him, wrapping his arms around his little prince. "I know. I'm here to listen, yes?"

"My spell, it wasn't working. I thought I'd hurt you!" Loki said, calming down a bit.

"Hmm, I figured," Thor said, rubbing his back to calm him down. "But it's alright. We'll figure it out together, alright?"

Loki mumbled something of a 'yes' into Thor's chest.

"Was it all you wanted to say?" Thor gently asked.

Loki nodded. "I'm sorry, I wont-this whatever happened." Loki didn't form a proper sentence, and yet Thor understood what he meant. _I wont leave you, ever again._

Thor grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away, peering into his eyes. And staring into his blue, _blue _eyes, Loki realized he still had something else to say. Something he had just realized. Something that was planted long ago, with the first time he had locked eyes with the Golden Prince of Asgard. But it has bloomed merely a few moments ago. Loki's heart was no longer his.

But Loki didn't have time to gather his courage. Thor pulled him into a kiss, a warm, delicate kiss, his palm cupping his face. Loki felt the warmth from the kiss spread down his face, all the way down his body in a sweet, tingling sensation.

Thor pulled back, slowly opening his eyes. "Loki,I think I-"

But that was all he could say, before his eyes widened, and his face twisted with shock. "Sweet Valhalla! Loki!" Thor gasped, staring at Loki.

* * *

A/N- Hi loves, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I missed you all so much! But, just to cheer you up, _smut coming soon! And its gonna be hot, and so much more than everything else they had. _Okay, saying too much now. Also, remember when they say, all good things come to an end...? Yes, this long, looong story, will also end after a few chapters, maybe three or four, maybe more, I dunno. Wat? How long do you want me to write about their _private_ life and make it all _public_? Also, I have new plot-bunnies in my head, and I'll write them soon. So yeah. Maybe you all could stick with me?

*awkward silence*

*clears throat* Okay, then.

Also, I was thinking of having some penpals, you know, we could write each other letters, and send cute stuff, and bawl about thorki feels, idk. So, if anyone out there is interested, please pm me?

And thank you everyone for all the beautiful reviews. They light me up like a Christmas tree. =D Apologies for all mistakes, they are all mine, its three in the morning. You must understand.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N-Hi everybody! I'm so sorry that it's been almost a month since I updated. You all are lovely readers, and thanks for being so patient. Also, expressing my gratitude for the beautiful reviews. Also, just to mention, _evil cliffhangers are evil._ eheheheheh...

* * *

"_They say only the warmth of pure love can thaw a frozen heart."_

Thor pulled back from his kiss, finally confessing what he had realized a few days ago. That he had fallen deeply for his prince. That he was_ in love _with him.

But he couldn't complete his sentence, couldn't get his words out, when he saw magic paint his prince. It was like the tides, the beautiful sapphire of the ocean ebbing on a cloudless night, exposing the delicate land below; the white sand glowing in moonlight. Like the weary ice was finally melting away, declaring the arrival of spring, and the first white flowers blooming for her welcome.

As if the storm clouds had finally cleared away, and the moon had risen afresh, with all her strength and grace.

Thor stared with an open mouth, as the azure of Loki's skin made way for a porcelain pastel shade. His eyes followed the path taken by this new tone, all the way down Loki's shoulders, down his arms. Thor stepped back, pulling up Loki's hands in his.

"Loki!" He gasped again, spreading his palms open to display Loki's own hands to the Jotun prince. Loki caught the blue washing down his hands, reaching his palms, and finally disappearing at the fingertips, shying away like a bride seeing her husband at her wedding night. He gasped, exclaiming in a language Thor had never heard before.

He gaped in horror, and then stumbled back, hurrying to the big mirror in their room. He stood there, stunned, as a complete stranger stared back from the mirror. It was a small, slender man, with pale white skin, dark hair, and big widened eyes looking back in surprise. Loki touched his face, his hands, his neck, everything that was within his reach. He turned back, and then to his front, titling his head back to observe this change.

He then saw Thor's reflection behind him, and turned to his husband.

"I- I really don't know what this is-how did his happen!?" There was panic in his eyes. Did he mess everything up again? "I swear, I haven't done anything, and suddenly this-"

Loki was stopped mid-sentence, when Thor pulled him again for a small kiss. Loki could feel Thor smiling against his lips. His doubts were confirmed, when Thor pulled back, still grinning.

"Loki," Thor said calmly, grabbing Loki by his shoulders, and turning him towards the mirror again. "Look," he said, whispering in his ear, his voice reaching that low note again. "This is your Aesir form, my prince."

"But, but how did this happen?" Loki asked, looking back from the mirror.

"Have you not heard the legends of the old? This is not impossible, right?" Thor asked.

Truly, Loki had heard such legends, he had read about them. But he never believed that they could be true. Jotnars turning into Aesirs?

But this was only possible with the touch of one's true love? _True Love_. It suddenly all made sense.

"Does this mean-that you- I-?" Loki began, but what could he say?

Thor was still smiling, and he closed in on Loki, pushing him back into the mirror. Holding him by the shoulders, he rested his forehead on Loki, huffing out a laugh.

"Yes," the God of Thunder said, giving one of the brightest smiles Loki had ever seen.

"So, maims this the silver-tongue?" Thor asked, looking into his eyes.

"I_-yes_." Loki exclaimed, their breaths mingling together.

When Thor kissed Loki again, he was maybe, expecting a different taste, now that the Jotun skin was replaced. But it was the same spicy taste, mysterious and delicious, and _so _not enough. And so he kissed him harder, cupping his face, and Loki had his hands fisted into Thor's clothes. When they pulled back, they were both gasping for breath.

Surely, this was an enormous transformation, if all. But this was Loki, the prankster infamous, in his lands.

"Would you not-" Loki said, breathing hard, eyes sparkling with mischief, "like to see the rest of me?" He whispered hotly.

Thor groaned, pushing Loki against the mirror, and kissing him again. This kiss was wild, ferocious, and purely feral. Biting his lower lip, Thor tore apart all the garments Loki was wearing. Loki helped him with his own clothes of course. It was all clumsy and messy because of their hurry, and yet, Thor felt that it was the longest he had ever awaited for anything.

Thor managed to strip Loki all the way down to his waist, and he paused, taking in the new sight. Loki was breathing hard, his back pushed against the cold mirror, a scarlet flush very prominent on his now pale skin, all the way down to his neck. He had pale, porcelain skin, devoid of all marks and scars. Thor grabbed him and turned him towards the mirror with a growl. Hands roaming all over his chest, Thor leaned in and sunk his teeth near Loki's shoulder.

Loki felt the cool mirror against his bare skin. Everything felt cooler now, this skin was much more delicate than that of a Jotun. He raised his hands and placed them on the mirror for support. Looking up, he saw the color of his eyes through his breath fogging the mirror.

They were a beautiful shade of silver-green; silver like the mists of Jotunheim, like _home_, and green like the diamonds Thor had collected for him.

"My eyes," Loki said, gasping as Thor's tongue tasted the ivory skin. "They're green."

"I know," Thor replied with his voice muffled, "your favorite color, is it not?"

Loki moaned a yes as Thor's hands did wonderful things to his now sensitive body. This was new. Each touch was igniting his insides. He pushed back to Thor, inclining their bodies together.

"Take me," he whispered, voice stuttering.

Thor paused, looking into his eyes from behind the mirror. "Are you sure?"

Loki slowly nodded, shuddering. Thor's arms tightened around him, and he leaned him, kissing him from behind. Craning his neck, Loki kissed back, one hand rising to cup Thor's neck. Then he turned back again, locking Thor's neck between both of his arms.

Thor wasn't sure whether Loki's next shudder was because of the kiss or because of his back touching the cold mirror. He rolled his hips, just because he had too. Everything was going on great, until Loki pulled away.

"Thor, wait," he said. Thor stilled, one hand on Loki's neck and the other on his lower back. What? Loki didn't want to continue? Had he changed his mind? Was Thor going too rough? He frowned, breathing hard.

But Loki's face showed no such signs. He was biting his lips, as if deciding something.

"I have something for you," the Jotun prince said, giving a bright, but nervous smile.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N- Hi all, happy new year! (and sorry for the late update... :3 ) And yes, this would be the final chapter of this long-ass saga. Thank you for staying till the end and enduring me and my stupidity. Just remember that I love you all, and enjoy reading. May this new year fulfill all your wishes!

* * *

Thor talked in his sleep. Loki did not know whether Thor was aware of this or not. But all the thoughts left unspoken during the day, Thor expressed them during the night. He talked of Midgard; the realm under his guard, he talked of the weather, the thunder and the storms, the Mjolnir, and sometimes even food. He talked of his troubles, the problems bugging him. Sometimes he even let secrets slip away. Like how everyone but Fandral and Lady Sif were aware that they both liked each other. Or how Thor was also a big part of what Tony Stark did the last time he was on Asgard.

It was all very amusing to Loki. He would sometimes lie awake till the sun slipped light into the sky, listening to Thor. Listening to all what Thor had trouble talking about. The Asgardian did not say much, just the important details. And the best part was when Thor mentioned Loki himself. Maybe Thor was dreaming of his friends. Or it could've been someone else; Loki wasn't sure. But Thor would mention Loki's nature and talents; complimenting him, as if talking to an old friend. And it was more than once when Thor had compared him to a rose. A blue rose.

Loki wasn't sure of the reference. Maybe it was because of the shade of his skin. But Thor's whispers and murmurs were always full of compassion, whenever he took that name. Loki knew that it was somehow a big deal for Thor.

"I have something, for you," Loki said, making up his mind. Thor's eyebrows shot up with unexpected surprise.

"And what would that be?" The God of Thunder asked.

"You'd have to close your eyes as well," Loki answered, flattening his palms on Thor's chest and pushing him back.

When Thor obeyed, Loki instantly got to work, fingers weaving magic, mind busy with the spell he had practiced in his leisure. He slipped away from Thor, away from the mirror the Asgardian was facing, inspecting his craft quickly. And as for the final touch, he blew away all the candles in the room, letting the moonlight lit up everything. (Well, with one of the walls and the ceiling missing, the moon shone really brightly in their room.)

"I'm done," Loki whispered, turning to Thor again.

The Asgardian opened his eyes, watching Loki through the mirror. He then noticed the color; the ocean of blue surrounding Loki. He turned around, watching the flowers with awe.

The whole chamber was filled with winter roses, blooming under the soft silver moon. They were of different shades, ranging from cerulean, indigo, and sapphire, to azure, cyan and iris. There were more colors than what Thor could name, and yet they all mingled into one; _blue._ Blue roses, filling up all the nooks and corners, along the edges of his desk, creeping up the golden pillars in spirals, bordering the window sills, over the canopy of the bed, hanging from the curtain holders; _everywhere._

And amidst the enigmatic flowers stood Loki, proud and majestic under the silver light.

Thor walked to him, eyes still wandering all over the place.

"The last time you 'redecorated' our room, you freaked out and pushed me out of my own chamber!" Thor said, pretending to be very serious, referring to when Loki's protective spell had faded away and everything turned to ice.

"Wha-_Hey!_" Loki exclaimed, realizing. He pushed Thor away in offence, though it was without real heat, and Thor broke into a small laugh.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," Thor said when he calmed down, holding Loki closer by the arms. "It's beautiful," he whispered, their faces merely breaths apart. "But, how did you know?"

Thor noticed the mischievous glint in Loki eyes. "Let's just pretend that I can read minds, shall we?" Loki answered.

"Oh yes?" Thor caught Loki's playfulness. "Then, do you know what am I thinking right now?"

"Uhm, maybe?" Loki said, suddenly aware of the mischievousness that reflected back in Thor's eyes.

"No, you do not," Thor said, eyes crinkling at the corners. And with that, he crashed his lips to Loki's, hungrily, possessively. They stumbled their way back to the bed, discarding the rest of their clothes on the way.

Pushing Loki down on the bed, Thor climbed up him.

"I'm thinking about how you would not walk straight for a week," Thor's whisper was hot and heavy, and Loki closed his eyes, shuddering.

Even with Aesir skin, Loki's body was cool to touch. Except that path lit down with Thor's butterfly kisses, starting from the lips, throat, dipping at all the crevasses, all the way down his chest and abdomen. The scarlet hue of the blush was quiet prominent on this pastel color. Thor paused just above his navel, huffing a laugh when Loki looked down at him with desperation.

That breath was tickly, and Loki stifled a laugh. Thor must've realized that, as he felt Loki's stomach muscles ripple beneath his touch.

"Ready?" Thor asked, smiling. Loki's smile faded, but he nodded nonetheless, the side of his lips quirking up. Thor's lips travelled down Loki's thighs, stubble brushing against the sensitive skin. He pushed apart Loki's knees, and that's when Loki closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

He felt some shuffling, and after a few moments, a strong, sweet smell hit his nose. Loki still couldn't put a finger on what it was, until he felt Thor's fingers cleave him, wet and cold, and _oh, _that was the sweet smell of oils dripping on his hot skin.

Loki clutched the thick sheets underneath him, as Thor's opened him up, his body, and his soul, laid bare. Slowly, he relaxed into the touch, his grip loosening. That's when Thor introduced another finger, slowly moving into him, and Loki's hold tightened again. Thor's palm held down his hips, while the other slowly scrissored into him, and Loki let out a gasp. And then, there was a moment, when Thor bent his fingers, brushing against _that _spot, and Loki's back arched off the bed, his toes curling.

He let out something between a gasp and a moan, but there was Thor's palm, firm on him, holding him down from jumping off to the skies. He stared up, to the millions of stars watching them through the transparent ceiling. Loki relaxed again, letting Thor pleasure him.

Thor pulled out, and Loki gasped at the emptiness. But then, Thor was towering above him, eyes seeking permission.

Loki nodded, breathing hard. Thor smiled in understanding, and placed one small kiss on his lips, before he finally entered him, oh so slowly, and fully. By the time he finished up to the hilt, both of them were gasping.

Loki's eyes were wide, teary, but slowly, he relaxed, adjusting at the protrusion. The world seemed to pause, and all Loki could hear was heartbeats and ragged breaths. Thor stayed still, as still as he could. After what seemed an eternity, he heard Loki whisper into his hair.

"_Thor."_

Thor leaned up, his hair tickling Loki's face. Loki's hand came up to cup Thor's jaw, and Loki gathered up all his courage. His words were merely above whispers, and if Thor wasn't listening, he was sure he'd have missed them.

"_I…love you."_

Realisation hit Thor's face, but before he could say anything, Loki grabbed his hair, and pulled him down for a kiss, cutting off all air to his lungs. Loki had his eyes closed, or else he'd have seen the room darkening; storm clouds hiding the moon.

Thor was not the one for words, and all he did was kiss Loki back. He pulled back when he thought he would drown in his emotions. One hand caressed Loki's jawline, and then he held Loki's hand, outstretching it above the Jotun's head, clasping their fingers together.

Thor nodded, and the whole room lit up with a sudden flash of lightning, the deep thunder rumbling in Loki's bones.

"Tonight, " Thor voice, as low as the thunder, cut off the silence, "we celebrate our love."

Loki's smile was even brighter than the lightning outlining Thor's body in the darkness. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, and that was a motion for the thunderer to continue.

Thor picked a slow rhythm, letting Loki adjust. Loki's free hand moved down and grabbed Thor's bicep, nails digging in. His breathing was broken, and voice husky, and moans dipping in seduction.

"We'll sing to the world?" He asked, eyes mischievous, voice breathless. Thor's laugh travelled down his spine just like the thunder reverberating his bones.

"_Yes."_

Thor's pace sped, desperation and arousal taking over his mind. He shifted, and angled his thrusts. And that seemed to do it, Loki moaning louder with each thrust.

Thor hit his sweet spot, the bundle of nerves lighting up his entire body, eyes focusing to a distant point. Thor had to do it, mark his beloved, and his teeth sunk in the tender flesh near the shoulder.

Thor pulled Loki over the edge, and Loki came, everything fading into a serene white. Thor felt Loki tighten around him, and Loki's seed on his stomach, and that was all it took for him to fall along with Loki.

The whole of Asgard lit up with a powerful thunder, rattling the window panes, flashing like the sun.

They were lying side by side when they came down from the bliss of the aftermath. Their breathing slowed down, and mingled into the silence. Outside, the storm clouds rumbled.

Loki was tired, from the journey, the pressure of the emotions, and the sturdy love-making (and his first time as well!) He found himself drifting towards sleep, when, during an unreal moment, Thor kissed his cheek and whispered.

"_I love you too."_

* * *

_***The End***  
_


	24. Epilogue

A/N-Of course there's an epilogue! A small surprise for my lovely readers! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, and all the support. I hope you all dont forget me, (eheheh, c'mon how can you forget such an evil person?) and I hope my stories dont disappoint you in the future! Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Mmmm!" Thor moaned around the mouthful of delicious food. "This, I like!" he declared, barely stopping himself from smashing the porcelain cutlery on the floor. Yes, he was finally trying to learn Midgardian etiquettes. Especially the one where all utensils were not supposed to be smashed on the ground as they were not of gold or silver or bronze or any other metal.

"See. Told ya you'd like the shawarma," Tony grinned, pleased with himself. Despite being busy with his guests (although Pepper and JARVIS were doing more than him,) he didn't miss the newer god stealing glances at him.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked Loki as soon as Pepper took Thor away from earshot, after breakfast. (How she managed to do that, and what she said, Tony didn't know. Well, there was a reason she was his first choice after all, was there not?)

Loki, dressed in Midgardian blacks and grays, simply raised an eyebrow, refusing to acknowledge the question.

"Its about Point Break, is it not?" Tony glanced at Thor, who was busy approving the new static field security Pepper was explaining about. Or maybe they were simply appreciating the electric currents the force field set off every time Thor would bring his hammer in proximity. And probably giggling about it like little school girls playing with their pet bunny rabbit. Whatever.

At this though, green eyes shot a dirty glare at him.

"Look, I don't know if you're angry with me for something," Tony shrugged, "but Pepper cant hold him off for much longer. So…" He left his sentence unfinished, unsure. Loki had been sending mixed signals since his arrival. But that only included looks of anger (more like wrath), confusion, and blank stares. In the end he decided that Nordic Gods were probably all like that, at bit chemically unbalanced or something.

"Thor told me what you did last time you were on Asgard," Loki said, slowly. He had been thinking about this ever since Thor announced their private invite to the Stark Towers. And all along, he'd been trying to study this Stark-_thing. _Okay, he was a bit out of his mind, but Loki decided that he was fine with that. After all, Thor had the craziest choice of friends. He decided that he could trust him. Provided, well, there were certain conditions.

"And?" Tony asked, unsure what to say.

"I am impressed, I must say. But-" Loki tilted his head to his side, feigning a know-it-all look, "I also know what you did the last time Thor was here."

"Yeah, so –_oh_!" It dawned on Tony. Not that it was that big of a deal. Just that he took a man to a strip club, and got two of his hottest babes to dry hump him. After his marriage. Which was almost equivalent to helping Thor cheat on his spouse. The said spouse standing in front of his with a murderous look on his face.

"Oh."

Loki was not supposed to know this. Thor wouldn't have told him, right? Not that Tony was scared. Hello? Wasn't he Iron man?

Its just that he didn't like the look in Loki's eyes.

Loki took a few steps forward. He dramatically raised his hand, twirling his long fingers, and a small flame burst open around his palm. He watched Tony's eyes widen, and smiled in satisfaction. He raised his flame towards Tony, extinguishing it just before grabbing the Midgardian's collar. Just for the effect.

"I want you to do something for me." The prince ordered, slowly, eyes piercing into Tony's soul. Eyes, that almost sparkled with a mischievous light. Tony nodded, there was just something hypnotizing about Loki that he couldn't refuse.

Loki let go of his clothes, and explained his plans. After Stark reluctantly agreed, the Frost Prince turned on his heels and marched to Thor, face bright with success. Midgardians, _pfft._ So easy to manipulate. Just a hint of magic, and they would obey like puppets.

They had anointed him the God of Mischief, after all.

In the end, Tony always defended himself to Pepper saying that Loki had a height advantage.

* * *

_It was the all hallows eve, Thor had said. He had been a young God that time, just crossing his eighteenth summer. Anthony Stark, like always, invited him and his friends to Earth, saying he had a _brilliant_ plan, like always, again. That one time, Stark let the Asgardians keep their uniforms and armors, saying that everyone was dressed alike. Apparently it was a Midgardian tradition, Thor informed Loki, to dress up in various costumes on that night._

_Stark had thrown a big party in one of his clubs, the one with strippers and dirty dancers, of course, because this was Stark after all. Thor was really amused that night. People were dressed up in all sorts of clothes. Animals, inanimate objects, spirits, royalties, and many things Thor didn't recognize, or understand. But they were having fun, young and spoilt boys as they were._

"_Hey big fellow!" Tony poked Thor's bicep, after a few drinks too much. "Having fun?"_

"_Oh, yes!" Thor draped his arm around Tony's smaller frame._

"_I know a way this party could get even better," Tony winked. "But I need your help."_

_In the end, Thor didn't remember what Tony said. But somehow, the man of Iron had convinced the crown prince of Asgard to let the party continue in __**Asgard, **__of all places__**.**_

_Heimdell was obliged to obey all of Thor's commands. And the Bi-Frost was unbolted._

_The consequences, lets say, were not worth repeating, Thor said, feeling his cheeks go red. Especially with what happened Odin and the stripers "loving his eye patch and kingly costume". One could say that Frigga wasn't the happiest woman on Asgard…until she met the handsome escort dressed as some ancient king, who literally kissed her hand and asked her permission, to let him "enjoy the evening" with her. That, was something that enraged the wrath of the All-father. And that was the end of the night, and Tony's permit to enter Asgard, Thor said with a shudder._

_And that was the end of the great tale Loki wanted to know about after its numerous mentions._

_As Thor slowly fell asleep, Loki lay awake that night, wheels and cogs turning in his mind._

It might've been an idiotic story, but it gave Loki some valuable information. Especially about Tony _owning _such clubs. At first, he thought Stark had just taken Thor and his friends to a popular place, like a tavern. But now that Loki knew that Stark was an owner himself…

* * *

"Oh, in the name of Odin's beard! Stark, not _again_!" Thor sighed when he saw where Stark had brought him. It had seemed like a richly, gourmet restaurant from the outside, but as it turns out, "_Atonement_" was another of Stark's clubs. Exclusively classy too, Thor noticed, with the slow sultry music, and dimmed lights.

But nonetheless, the branching stage was perfectly lit, and as foreseeable, two women, dressed in very, _very _lewd clothes, some apparent representation of devils, with horns on their heads, were grinding against decorated poles, gyrating with the rhythm.

"Okay, Okay, I know how this seems," Tony tried to explain himself. "And I have a perfect explanation for this." Although he had none, he thought, as he saw Thor glare at him.

"Okay, here, have a seat." He pushed Thor to a circular couch marked under the VIP section. It was right next to one of the branches of the stage, a pole lighted up in eerie shades of mauve. "I promise, this place has a very strict no-touch policy, and neither of the parties can touch each other, no matter how much they want too."

That was entirely _not_ the reason why Thor didn't want to be here. Stark had said that Loki had gone for shopping with Pepper, interested in Earthly wardrobe. And besides, he himself had something for Thor. Something very important, and his life depended upon it.

And here Thor was, sitting in a strip club yet again. Tony had wandered off somewhere, saying that he'd be back soon, and he Thor was, stirring his third glass of –whatever he was drinking. Hopefully not "_Freedom_" again. The stage was curtained again, the room getting even dimmer. The only lights came from the candles on each table and some soft floor lights. There was no music either, as the next dancer prepared for his/her number. Thor leaned back, rolling his eyes at Tony's carelessness.

The music started with a soft lyre and piano. The curtains slowly rolled off, soft light highlighting the three dancers, looking down to the floor. There were two women, and one man, but that's all Thor saw, focusing his attention on his drink again, taking another sip.

As soon as the percussion instruments caught up the beats, Thor somehow felt them incline with his heartbeats. He looked up again. The dancers strutted to their respective poles, the two women moving to the poles in the far off corners. That left the petite man to move to the stage right in front of Thor. The women were dressed as angels, black feathered wings, and green glittery clothes doing a horrible job of covering their bodies. The man was in some sort of a loin cloth, black as midnight, and hanging dangerously low on his slender waist, along with a wreath of pearls and emeralds. His elegant headdress also had a cloth to cover the lower half of his face. But despite the body glitter, and all feathered jewelry hiding the wanabe angel's body, Thor didn't have to look at his anklet to recognize him or his emerald eyes, as the crown prince of Asgard spilled his drink out of his mouth in a sudden fit.

Green diamonds glittered in the candle light around his right ankle as his sashayed to the pole with the beat of the music. The anklet and jewels around his waist chimed with each step, as he confidently moved down the platform. He paused right beside the pole, moving his hands sensually up his body, moving his hips with the music, dragging his cloth up a bit, just exposing a part of his pastel thighs. He then looked directly at Thor, and the thunderer could swear that he saw the man smile, even through the cloth.

"Loki," Thor growled, the room suddenly feeling hotter. Outside, thunder silenced the busy New Yorkers, unexpected in this season. He sat up straight, leaning towards the pole.

Loki danced sensually with the music, displaying his body as it moved in waves and thrusts. He grabbed the pole and wrapping one slender leg around it, took a full, sexual swing, as if he'd been doing it all his life. Holding it with both hands, Loki looked at Thor again, thrusting his hips into the metal again. He then walked around it, standing right in front of Thor, and grabbed the pole above his head. He then moved down the pole, his hips gliding in perfect snake-like movements, and _oh Valhalla! _That move shouldn't be logically possible, the way the muscles of his abdomen flexed, the way his lean thighs supported his weight as he rested on his knees. The way his body glittered in the hazy light. The way he looked so submissive and vulnerable. The way Loki provoked him, the challenge in his eyes.

He got onto all fours, body stretched along the floor like a puma or a wildcat, and slowly crawled to Thor, moving torturously slow with the music. After some more sensual display of his body on the floor, Loki moved and sat on the edge of the stage, legs dangling off. He touched his anklet with one hand, pulling his hand up, with fingers spread wide, all upto his knees, along his thighs, exposing more of himself as the cloth got dragged again. He didn't stop, but continued further, from the dip in his navel, to the curves of his chest, caressing his nipples, all the way to the cloth covering his face, and removed it.

Tilting his head back, he mouthed the lyrics. Thor wasn't paying attention to the song, completely forgetting about it, till he saw Loki's lips moving. He just vaguely remembered it being about some _eyes_, but that was all.

But now he heard, as Loki sang oh-so-softly. About "_there being so many lovers like you out there in the city"_, teasing him, but that was all that his mind registered. Loki was provoking him all right, and he clenched his fist, trying to control himself.

Loki pulled his feet up, exposing more that what Thor liked for the public, and stood straight, sashaying his body towards the pole, giving a vivid display of his back to Thor. He slid to the pole again, dancing with the gilded metal again, body moving in waves of erotic motion. As the music slowed down and the curtains pulled down, he took one last look at Thor, who still looked stunned.

He had been looking at Thor all throughout his act of seduction. As if it was just a private show, and there were just the two of them. Not a whole room full of people ogling at him. He was barely down the stairs leading down the stage, when a strong hand gripped him tightly and pulled him into the shadows.

Pushing him into the wall, Thor kissed him roughly.

"What was that?" He growled, after he broke the kiss to catch a breath.

"A small gift from the God of Mischief," Loki answered, smiling like pure evil, even though his breathing was ragged

"And the God of Seduction, are you?" Thor asked, but didn't let Loki reply, as he kissed him again. He left a shiver travelling down Loki's bare body, cold and still coated with glitter.

"Why do you know that?"

"Lets say, I'm a fast learner, yes?" Loki winked.

Thor growled again. "Loki. Then I'd say I'll teach you more things tonight." He smiled, eyes darkened with lust.

Loki just wanted to surprise his husband. And he had been successful, judging by the way Thor spilled his drinks all over himself, and watched his performance with his mouth agape.

Loki smiled to himself as he pulled Thor to one of the private chambers on the upper floors. Courtesy of Mr. Stark, of course.

* * *

Speaking of the devil, Tony sighed as he finished another round of drink, slamming the glass down. He turned away from the stage and to the pretty bartender in a deep necked tank top. Well, that wasn't as bad as he had expected. In fact, Loki was almost better than the other dancers. Hell, he was even thinking of giving Loki a job as the lead stripper. But Thor would probably break his mouth for saying something like that, he reflected when he'd seen Thor hurry to the back stage area.

He was beginning to like Thor's husband finally, to tell the truth.

He smiled, ordering another round.

* * *

A/N- xxThunderfrost forever!xx Its two in the night, and no one is supposed to blame me for any errors. All mistakes are mine.

Also, here's some shameless advertising for my art commissions, because I need to earn some money. (Remember writing fanfiction doesnt earn anything, yeah?) Its at the-charm-caster at tumblr, with post/45019184418

Please message me, if anyone is interested! Oh, you could also send me ideas if any plot bunnies are attacking you right now.

Till then, farewell!

1000stars-in-her-eyes.


End file.
